


Birthday Wishes Always Come True

by albe_chan



Series: Wishes Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albe_chan/pseuds/albe_chan
Summary: Lily Potter looked at her fifteenth birthday cake and wished for one thing, closed her eyes for a brief second, and then opened her bright hazel eyes and blew out her candles, every last one of them. In her Fifth Year at Hogwarts, Lily learns birthday magic is potent stuff, but wishes often take time to come true. MATURE. NextGen. LilyScorpius/LilyOC. Slow-ish Burn. *CROSS-POSTED FROM FF.NET*





	1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily Potter looked at her fifteenth birthday cake and wished for one thing, closed her eyes for a brief second, visualizing the wish coming true, and then opened her bright hazel eyes and blew out her candles, every last one of them.

There was clapping and her older brothers whooped. The redhead blushed, almost as dark as her crimson hair and her mother picked up the cake to slice. "My baby sister, fifteen already," James sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"James, you're not even four years older than me," she drawled.

"And I still remember when you were a baby and we had to go to Nan's in the middle of the night while you were being born and then Mum and Dad told us you were a girl when you finally came home, even though Dad said you'd be a brother. Still never going to forgive you for that," he chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes then turned to her cousin Rose, who was sleeping over that night, but saw her making suggestive eye contact with Scorpius Malfoy, who was sitting across the table from her. Lily barely resisted frowning. She knew her cousin Rose, along with dozens of other girls at Hogwarts, had a decent sized crush on the tall, handsome Seventh Year Slytherin. Including her.

But when a guy is your older brother's best friend, you get stuck with the label of Little Sister by default. And Lily doubted Scorpius would ever see her as anything more than Albus's annoying little sister. But she got the perk of seeing him for the first two weeks of break every summer from when she was nine, turning ten, when he came to her parents' place to stay over with Al. And sometimes he took his shirt off, which Lily fully appreciated now.

After the mini family party, Lily went out with Rose and Albus and Scorpius to 'play Quidditch'. Lily wasn't sure why Rose insisted she come, although her brother looked wary and Scorpius looked condescendingly amused. She was rubbish at Quidditch.

They went back through the large yard to the little grouping of trees where the broom shed was, but instead of opening it, Albus and Scorpius, Rose who half-dragged Lily by the hand in tow, moved behind it. Her brother looked at her sternly. "If you're going to be a fink, I'll Obliviate you," he said. She noticed Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"She won't," Rose said. "Hurry up, I don't want to get eaten by mosquitoes." Lily rolled her eyes at this. It was still June, barely into the second week of summer holidays before Lily's Fifth Year, and she thought herself mature for her just today fifteen years. And Lily, for the record, didn't fink, although she sometimes strategically let things slip.

The redhead folded her arms, glancing around, and then looked over as Scorpius pulled a little bag of something green that smelled funny from his pocket and passed it to Albus. The darker haired young wizard crouched, pulled a package from his pocket, ripped it open, and pulled out a brown piece of what looked like thick parchment. She realized, when he put the green stuff in the paper and rolled it, what was about to happen, and her eyes widened. They couldn't smoke pot! Her parents were like fifty feet away!

"Relax, Little Potter," Scorpius drawled teasingly, and she glared a little, because he was looking amused by her reaction. "No one's going to hold you at wand point."

Albus's green eyes flicked up to her, then to Rose, who scoffed. "Come on," the auburn haired witch said, slapping a mosquito off her leg. "Lily's a big girl now. Besides, she's already tried it."

The redhead shot her cousin a furious look. Albus and Scorpius looked shocked. "When?" Albus demanded.

"My birthday," Rose said. It had been the first day of Easter break last school year, and Rose had thrown a huge bash because her parents were out of town. Lily had indeed tried smoking the first time that night. As well as drinking. She preferred the buzz of the latter, but she'd tried the green stuff again a second time during the week she spent with Rose, house sitting while Ron and Hermione Weasley were away, visiting her parents in Australia.

"You're shitting me," Albus said, looking disgruntled. Scorpius grinned at her.

"Maybe not so little after all, Little Potter," the blond said, dark grey eyes roving over her short denim cutoffs and baggy, plaid button down shirt thrown over her tiny tank top. "Big stoner now, then?"

"Says the one who brought it," she snarked back. His grin widened, but then Albus handed his stuff back, pulled out his wand, and lit the end of the thick blunt, puffing contentedly, then passed it to his best mate. Scorpius took a hit, then passed it to Rose, who puffed and then handed it to Lily. She felt three pairs of eyes on her, but her hand didn't tremble as she reached for it, took a tiny drag, knowing it would hit her hard, and passed it along. By the time the blunt was finished, Lily was feeling decidedly mellow and floated with Rose back up to her room.

"So, is it just me," Rose asked eyes bloodshot and squinty, "or is Scorpius like, painfully hot?"

Lily giggled a bit. "Kind of," she admitted. Rose's eyes went wide and Lily laughed some more. "What?" she gasped.

"Holy Hufflepuff, you  _like him_  don't you?"

Lily tried to school her face into seriousness. "Yeah right," she said firmly.

Rose cackled. "You so do! Godric, you're blushing! That's hilarious."

The redhead scowled, but it wavered a bit. She was too buzzed and mellow to feel grouchy and properly pissed. "Yeah, well, sue me," she muttered. "You said it yourself, painfully hot."

The auburn haired witch smirked. "Mmm. But for reals, d'you think he'd go for me? I mean, just 'cause, no offence, you're like Al's sister and whatever." The redhead grimaced.

"Don't remind me. But why not? You're pretty, and smart, and when you're not being a total bitch you can be nice." Rose threw a pillow at her.

"Sod off, Potter," she giggled. "Go get some Butterbeers, I have mad pasties."

The redhead rolled her eyes but rose from her very comfortable chair and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

She moved with practiced ease through the house, and didn't bother to turn on the kitchen light as she went to the fridge. The ghostly glow was oddly comforting in her state and she smiled vaguely, eyeing up the contents, trying to remember what she'd been going for. Lily leaned down, wondering if she should give in to temptation and eat some of the leftover birthday cake.

"Put some pants on, Little Potter," Scorpius said from very close behind her and she jumped upright. He laughed. "Jumpy?" he teased.

"You fucking scared me, asshole," she breathed, turning to face him.

He moved in toward her and reached around the side of her waist, pulling out a pair of Butterbeers. He held one out to her and she smiled a little as she accepted it. "Happy Birthday," he rumbled, and then kissed her, soft and gentle, and not nearly long enough, on the mouth, his full lips moving sensually over hers and then away.

She blinked and then he was gone. Lily quickly grabbed another Butterbeer for Rose and hustled back to her room. She was torn, whether to tell her cousin or not, but Rose seemed to genuinely like Scorpius. The redhead decided she would at least give Rose the chance to try pursuing the tall sexy blond. And if he wasn't interest in Rose, then maybe, Lily decided, she would see if he might be interested in her, or if that had really just been a birthday kiss that literally meant nothing.

The next Saturday Lily was lounging in the setting sun, reading her new copy of Witch Weekly, soaking up the sun. The weather forecast was calling for sun and heat for the next couple weeks and she was eager to test out a tanning potion she'd bought last year in Hogsmeade. She flipped the page to continue reading the article on Jeanette Delaney, internationally famous singer/songwriter witch who was in a tumultuous love rhombus with some other minor celebs, when someone stood over her, casting a long shadow in the dim light.

"Busy?" Scorpius drawled, eyes roving over her.

"No. Why?" she asked, putting her magazine down.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" The redhead's mouth pulled up on one side in a crooked smirk.

"Where's Al?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Writing a very long, boring, apparently private letter to his girlfriend. And I don't want to wait for however long it takes him to say a hundred different ways how much he misses fucking her."

Lily's nose scrunched. "Ew."

Scorpius chuckled, even as she got up and followed him down toward the broom shed and the little stand of scraggly pine trees. "I never would have pegged you for a stoner," he said, passing the skinny blunt over. She took a hit, frowning when it wouldn't pull properly. The blond reached out and pinched her face gently with thumb and forefinger, along her cheeks, forcing her mouth into a pout. "Like that. Now puff."

She did and lifted her brows because that worked much better. "Thanks," she murmured, blowing the smoke out, passing it back and licking her lips. "Mmm, grape?"

"Yeah. So?" he asked.

She giggled. "So what?"

"So, Little Lily Potter is a stoner. It's just funny. And surprising." He puffed a bit, exhaled a cloud of sweet-skunky smoke, and then Lily's eyes widened when he put the thing backward in his mouth. Her eyebrows shot up when he leaned down and motioned her forward, but as he blew out a stream of smoke, she sucked it in, more than she had ever before.

It puffed out in a cloud around her and she coughed and choked waving her hands. Scorpius laughed at her, then puffed on the blunt properly. "That was mean," she gasped, and coughed some more.

"Aw, princess. You'll live."

"Screw you, Scorpius," she said, but was feeling exceedingly stoned, and mellow. After they finished the blunt she went back to her magazine and he followed.

"Why d'you read that crap?" he asked, motioning to her magazine with his chin. "I don't get it."

"Why do you read Quidditch magazines?" she returned.

"For the International stats, and pointers and feature articles on new equipment." Lily blinked and he grinned. "So why do you read mindless drivel and gossip?"

The redhead glared. "There's some good stuff," she said defensively. But she admitted it was few and far between. Scorpius merely arched a disbelieving blond eyebrow. "Godric, why are you such a jerk?" she mumbled. And why did she still have a huge crush on such a jerk?

"Can't help it," he replied, then moved her legs off the end of her lounge chair and sat down. Lily was equally delighted at the brush of his Quidditch rough hands on her flesh, and annoyed he was stealing half her chair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied, glancing down at her magazine.

"Something personal?" he pushed. She flicked a glance up.

"You can ask," she said back. "I might not answer." He grinned.

"Fair enough. It's just, I heard a rumour last year, before term ended last year, about you." Lily grimaced a little. "Was it true?"

He didn't even have to say which rumour, because Lily had a pretty good idea. A few weeks before the end of term, Lily, who had been dating the same guy, a Fifth Year at the time, named Hank Zipzer, from Ravenclaw, since October, finally decided to go all the way with him. Little did she know it would get out, the very next morning, and from Zipzer himself no less, that she'd given up her virginity to him in the broom closet on the second floor. She'd dumped him after that one horrible experience, which was definitely not the euphoric encounter Rose had claimed would come after the initial pain. Lily had been mortified at the time. Now she felt lingering embarrassment, but mostly a sharp surge of her temper.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled, feeling ashamed for being so naive and stupid. She thought he'd actually loved her. He'd been using her, because her dad was famous, probably. He'd never said it in so many words, but Lily had guessed as much from his resulting cocky behaviour the rest of term, despite being dumped.

"What a loser," Scorpius mumbled and Lily almost saw red. She thought, with regret, of her wand, upstairs on her night stand, because several choice hexes came to mind when Scorpius said it with such apparent disgust. "What sort of guy does that?" he continued, oblivious to her shock rendering her completely still. So he hadn't meant her. She barely even breathed. "That's shitty, and on behalf of the male population, I'm sorry, Little Potter."

"What?" she whispered, chancing a glance up at him. His brow was furrowed, eyes a little squinty, but his mouth was frowning. He still looked painfully handsome.

"I don't get what sort of guy not only takes a girl's first time in a fucking closet, but then brags about it to the whole school the next day, like it's some kind of competition." He glanced at her. "No offence," he added hastily at her shocked expression.

"Well, um, thanks," she said, not knowing what else to say but feeling she should say something to stop looking so gormless, just staring at him. But she couldn't get over his reaction. It was completely out of left field.

"No worries. But, c'mon, that guy?" he arched a brow at her, and Lily smirked a little, because that was more what she'd been expecting.

"He helped me with my Charms," she said, shrugging.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Get someone else," he said. Lily snorted.

"Obviously. Not that I need it now. Surprisingly, he taught me a lot about the actual subject. I guess I fell for his crappy romantic ones, too."

Before Scorpius could reply, Albus came over. "You twat, you already smoked it, didn't you?"

"You were taking too long, Potter," Scorpius said, standing up and stretching. Lily put her legs back on her lounger, and the blond leaned down, tapping her long, pale limb. "If you want help with your Charms, let me know, Little Potter. I'm the Charms Master." He shoved Albus playfully. "I know you got another one. Beach?"

"Yeah, Hugo's on his way."

Lily rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine, trying to smother the giddy smile that wouldn't quite wipe off her face. Two days later, the young redheaded witch was at the little spit of beach at the far side of her parents' very secluded, private, Unplottable and the whole nine yards, home and grounds. There was a Muggle town across the bay, as they themselves were on an island, but the house was hidden from sight, only revealing an empty old boathouse and dock on one side of the little beach area.

She sat at the edge of the dock, sandals beside her and feet dangling over the water, occasionally brushing her toes in. The sun had just set and the odd twilight was rapidly darkening to night. Just as she was debating going back up to the house, there were footsteps on the dock behind her. She didn't have to look round to know who it was. She could smell him. The perfect amount of cologne and the tiniest hint of weed, it had to be Scorpius.

When she did turn round, he had the blunt behind one ear, and she gulped, because he had a bottle of Ogden's finest in the other hand. "What's with the face?" he asked, coming to sit down beside her.

He'd come the night before, sought her out for a smoke and a chat, and the night before that as well. She was starting to wonder what his intentions were, and was torn between hoping he might actually like her in a more than platonic sort of way and fearing he was trying to get dirt on her to share to Albus for blackmail. "You're going to turn me into a stoner," she accused teasingly.

He smirked. "It's the summer. It doesn't count." She smiled as he passed the blunt to her for first hit and lit it for her. She puffed, sucked the smoke in, and huffed it out, then passed it over. After a few hits she was feeling it and smirked over at the tall blond in the gathering dusk, then laid back and looked up at the few stars pressing their light into view already.

"Is that so," she murmured at last, and accepted the smoke when he passed it. "Does anything count in the summer?" she asked.

The blond glanced at her, arching a brow. "What does that even mean?"

She shrugged, then laughed and sat up again. "I dunno. What's with the bottle?" she asked in a blatant subject change, pointing to the liquor.

"I'm going home in a few days. Do you want to have a drink with me?"

The redhead frowned a little. "I shouldn't. If I get caught drinking, my parents will flip."

Scorpius grinned. "You won't get caught, Lily."

She doubted that but shrugged. "I guess," she said. He took a hit and passed her the blunt, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink, then swallowed and puffed out his smoke.

"Your turn." He held out the bottle of whiskey and she wanted to gag at the smell of it. "Come on, Little Potter, you're a big girl, right?" he teased. She slanted him a glare, took a big toke, grabbed the bottle, took a sip, tried not to gag on it as she swallowed, and blew out her lungful of smoke.

"Sure am," she answered, took another puff and handed it back. When he offered it again, she waved him down. "I'm good."

Scorpius shrugged, finished it, then flicked the butt into the water and took another drink. "I suppose there's a few things that count in the summer," Scorpius said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Lily murmured, accepting another drink when he offered it. "Like what?"

"Getting your homework done," he said. She smirked a little at that. "Seeing your friends," he continued, and she nodded. That one seemed reasonable. "And kissing girls you're not supposed to."

Lily frowned at that. "What does that even mean?" she asked pointedly.

Scorpius grinned. "I dunno. Probably nothing."

Lily shook her head. "You're weird. Whatever." After a bit, Lily asked, "So where's Al?"

Scorpius drank some more, offered some to Lily, who was about to decline but shrugged and had one last mouthful that burned all the way down. "Around." They sat for a bit longer, then Lily shivered for a third time in a row and said she was going in. The blond walked up to the house with her, and just before they got to the lighted side yard, Scorpius paused. The redhead paused with him. "Fuck, I can't help it," he muttered, and then bent and kissed her again. But unlike the last time, the kiss was hard, and determined, and she found herself submitting as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Lily had no idea how long they stood there, wrapped up in shadows and one another, snogging furiously, his tongue tracing every hot corner of her mouth, the hand not clutching his bottle of whiskey roving around her waist, and up her back, then down and back around to her hip until he finally broke away. She was panting, nipples hard, thoughts whirling with the couple shots and smoke, and blinked as Scorpius looked down at her. It was properly dark now, and she was glad, because she was pretty positive her face was bright red and Lily had no idea what she was supposed to say or do now. It wasn't every day her brother's best friend just snogged her senseless for no reason. "What was that for?" she finally whispered, when he made no move to either kiss her again or go out into the lighted yard.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. Nothing, I guess." He glanced over at her, then smirked. "Put some pants on, Little Potter," he rumbled, tugging playfully on a lock of her dark red hair, and moved back up toward the house, probably to find Albus.

Lily went up to her room, lips still tingling, unable to think of anything other than that kiss. It was electric, and mind-numbing, and Lily wondered, with growing smugness and confidence, if that meant Scorpius liked her. More than just platonically and despite her being Al's little sister. And then she realized her birthday cake wish had at least partly come true and grinned, putting her pillow over her face to muffle the giggles.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

By the time September the first rolled around, Lily was tanned, thanks to her potion, she'd grown another inch, and to her absolute delight, her boobs grew a whole cup size from when she'd last bought real bras for school. Of course, on the day of heading off to Hogwarts, the house was in an uproar. Albus hadn't packed properly and Ginny was shouting a list of what he absolutely needed at him while her father tried to contain the insanity. Lily sat on her trunk, packed and ready, and poked another couple Owl Treats in for Albus's owl Leona. Once they got to King's Cross, Lily got her trunk loaded and jumped back down to talk to her parents, who were halfway through giving Albus a lecture on what was and was not appropriate school behaviour. Lily caught sight of her cousin Rose and hurried over, smiling and waving.

Rose looked slightly deflated but smiled back, and then Lily realized why. She'd been talking covertly to Scorpius Malfoy, and the newly appointed Head Boy and Head Girl seemed all of a sudden very irritated by her presence. Lily avoided looking at Scorpius, and hugged Rose.

"I have to go back to Mum and Dad, but I just wanted to say congrats on being made Head Girl, Rosie, that's amazing!" She smiled widely and her cousin's blue eyes oozed relief Lily had caught the nonverbal cues.

"Thanks, girl," she murmured, squeezing Lily briefly.

"If you ever give me a detention, I'll take it back," she vowed and kissed her cousin's cheek. "I know you'll be great at it, though," she added.

Rose beamed, looking even more lovely than normal with her sparkling blue eyes and coppery auburn curls that seemed very well tamed today. She thought of her own messy bun atop her head. Not a good look.

Lily moved away, feeling eyes on her, and then scowled down the platform when she heard the loud, pompous, arrogant voice of her least favourite Prefect. She quickly went back to her parents, Albus having slunk off, and hugged and kissed them both goodbye before sweet talking some pocket money for the train ride from them. She boarded, waved as they chugged slowly out of the station toward another school year, and went to go sit with some friends from her year.

Once on the train the time passed amicably as she laughed and gossiped with her dorm mates and they caught her up on their summers. "So how was yours?" Faith Pellard asked. Her twin, Hope, was flicking through Witch Weekly.

"It was alright," Lily said. "Kind of boring." She hadn't gone away anywhere or done much besides read and tan.

"You got a good tan. Did that Golden Bronze Potion end up working then?" Cheryl Graves, the other Fifth Year Gryffindor girl in their compartment asked.

"Oh yeah, it worked awesome," Lily said. "I don't think it's going to last, though," she sighed. "It was even darker two weeks ago."

"Did your brother's sex-pot best friend come over during the break?" Hope asked, tossing her magazine aside as Faith looked out of the compartment for the lunch trolley, grinning. Hope had had a crush on Malfoy since Third Year. Lily smirked, thinking back to the kiss they'd shared.

"He did," the redhead confirmed. "He always does."

"Lucky," Hope sighed. "He got made Head Boy, you know."

"I heard," Lily replied. "Wait, who's the Prefect for us, then?" Hope and Faith shared a look of disgust and Cheryl's lip curled.

"Five guesses," Cheryl said darkly, her brown eyes lined in black rolling as she painted her nails a deep crimson.

Lily made a face. It had to be the fifth Gryffindor Fifth Year girl, the girl who thought herself better than Lily and the rest. Matilda Matthews. "Ugh, figures."

"She's such a goody good," Faith said, looking over her shoulder. "She's going to be such a buzz kill this year, too. Godric, remember last year when we got that bottle of Firewhiskey after Lily's incident?"

The redhead frowned at mention of the incident. Her dorm mates had indeed held a pity party after her heartbreak the morning after Hank Zipzer outed her lack of virginity, and the fifth girl in their dorm, Matilda, had tried to get them in trouble for having illegal liquor in the dorm. "She's such a dork," Hope said nastily, tossing her long blonde hair. Her identical twin sat back down beside her.

"And the power has already gone to her head," Cheryl added quietly. "Saw her just after I boarded, and my Godric, she was already going on and on about how there was going to be a lot more cracking down on rules this year."

Lily frowned. "She needs to get a life," the redhead grumbled, frowning at a hangnail.

"You should try the same thing, Potter," drawled a familiar, breathy voice from the compartment door. Matilda Matthews, her new Prefect badge shining on her chest, stood there, already in her school robes, looking smug and superior.

Lily rolled hazel eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "Maybe I will."

Matilda narrowed her eyes at Lily. "And remember, Potter, since you'll be living with a Prefect now, I'll be keeping an eye out for trouble."

The Pellard twins shared a dark looked and Cheryl mimed cutting her wrists. The redhead bit back her laugh. "That's so good to know, Matthews," Lily said brightly, and the other girl looked suspicious. "Like seriously, I was getting really worried there'd be no one around to watch our backs. Thank Godric we have you."

Matilda shot her a dirty look. "Then you're welcome," she said. "I have to go patrol the corridors."

"Avada Kedavra me now," Lily grumbled.

Once they got to the castle and the Great Hall, Lily was feeling less hostile toward her new Prefect dorm mate, but only a little. Then she noticed her cousin Hugo had been made a Prefect as well. "Ew," she teased, pointing across the table and down the few seats from where she sat to him. "Hugo, is that for real?"

"Course," her cousin said, smirking. "Some of us don't just slide by with a famous last name, y'know," he teased and the redhead laughed and flipped him off.

"Have fun prowling the castle on patrols with Matthews," Lily shot back. Matilda had had a crush on Hugo since Second Year, and Lily knew he could barely stand her, although he was too nice to be outright mean to her.

His mouth turned down. "Bitch," he grumbled. After the Sorting, which Lily only half paid attention to, Matilda swooped along with Hugo to lead the new Gryffindors up to the common room and Lily and her other dorm mates went up a much less scenic, more direct route.

She got to the portrait hole and then realized they didn't have the new password. " _Persnickety_  is the password," said a familiar voice and Lily heard three sharp intakes of breath from her dorm mates and caught a whiff of cologne. "Can I talk to you for a second, Little Potter?"

Cheryl and the twins gave her significant looks as the Fat Lady swung open at the password to admit them. Lily hung back, moving into a little alcove down the corridor with Scorpius. "What's up?" she asked in a brave attempt at nonchalance. Her heartbeat was racing and her mouth felt dry and she was suddenly far too aware of her arms and how they just kind of flopped to her sides. She folded them over her chest.

"I wanted to ask your advice about something," he murmured, edging further into the alcove as the sound of approaching First Years came from the floor below.

"Sure," she said. "What?"

His mouth flashed up in a brief smile. "I was thinking of asking your cousin Rose out," he said and Lily felt a sharp jolt of hot jealousy then a stab of disappointment. So the kiss really hadn't meant anything. Her mouth hardened a little, but she shrugged.

"Okay," she said evenly, pushing her initial reactions to this news aside.

Scorpius looked at her, his grey eyes assessing. "Would that be weird for you? Just 'cause I know you're friends and cousins or whatever."

Lily forced a shrug again. It bothered her a lot, but she wasn't going to let her own pettiness ruin something good for Rose. "Not really. Why would that be weird? If you like her, ask her out," she said blandly.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed for a beat, but then he grinned. "Good to know, Little Lily. See you around."

He departed and she huffed out a tiny sigh, then went into the common room after the little crowd of First Years, slipping around them, avoiding Matilda, and sat with her friends.

"What was that all about?" Hope demanded as soon as she'd sat. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Apparently he's going to ask my cousin Rose out." Lily glanced across the common room, but didn't spot Rose yet. Maybe she was being asked out right now. The redhead sucked in a breath, telling herself firmly she didn't care.

"Boo," Hope sighed.

After the first week back at classes, Lily was regretting taking as many extra classes as she had back in Third Year. Friday afternoon, she was sitting in Trelawney's tower room, half dozing, trying to focus in the stuffy, heavily perfumed warmth of the classroom. It was still nice weather outside, the sky an inviting blue, the grass very green so far below. Lily smothered a yawn and almost cried with relief when the last bell rang and the weekend officially began.

"Fuck, I'm going to fail Divination so bad," she grumbled to Cheryl, who looked as sleepy as she felt. "That room makes me want to sleep, not gaze into a crystal ball."

Cheryl nodded in agreement as they trudged back to Gryffindor Tower.

They were just turning into the corridor down to the Fat Lady's portrait when someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Got a second?" Scorpius asked when she turned.

The redhead bit her lip. She did, and she wasn't fool enough to turn down a private chit chat with Scorpius Malfoy, but she'd just heard the news that morning that Scorpius and Rose had hooked up. And indeed, she'd seen them in the Great Hall that morning, holding hands as they walked in, her beaming, him looking smug, and their brief but heated-looking kiss before they parted ways to sit at their respective House tables. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. "Um, I guess," she said, and Cheryl lifted her brows. "I'll catch you up in a sec," Lily said, and followed Scorpius back around the corner a ways. "What?" she asked without preamble once he stopped walking and turned to her.

A blond brow lifted. "Why so grouchy?" he drawled, smirking down at her. The redhead pursed her mouth.

"You never go out of your way to come talk to me, and my friends are getting suspicious," Lily replied without thinking, trying to rein in her jealousy that Scorpius had quite obviously picked Rose over her.

"Suspicious of what?" he asked, smirking wider. Lily frowned.

"Never mind. What d'you want?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you want to come for a smoke with me later. Maybe then you'll stop being such a grouch."

Before the redhead could stop herself, she found herself saying, with a hint of jealousy no less, "Why not ask Rose?" She almost bit her tongue out after the words had escaped and cursed herself mentally.

To her surprise, Scorpius grinned. "She's on patrol tonight. And she doesn't smoke at school anyway. At least not since being made Head Girl." He rolled grey eyes. "So is that a no, then?"

Lily shrugged. "When?" she asked, because she couldn't help the trickle of satisfaction that came from being around him. Even if she was only the second option.

"Meet me at eight thirty behind Greenhouse Three."

Lily nodded. "Sure. See you then."

He smirked and tugged playfully at a hank of her dark red hair that had fallen out of her bun. "And seriously, Little Potter, put some damn pants on," he said. She frowned, looking down at herself. Why did he keep saying that? And she hated the uniform pants, they weren't cut to fit her long lean frame properly, unless she wanted floods.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. Her skirts weren't even as short as her other dorm mates', although they were altered up from the standard length.

He shook his head. "I'm talking about most of my Quidditch team agreeing you got hot over the summer and Al threatening to curse them all if they didn't shut up about it. Do me a favour so I don't have to play referee, and cover your shit up." He turned away, leaving her shocked, mouth parted. "See you at eight thirty."

Lily told her friends she was going to study, and got down to the Greenhouses in the gathering twilight a little early. To her surprise, there was someone else there, a Ravenclaw Sixth Year she was pretty sure was named Horace Carmichael.

"Lily Potter?" he said, smirking a bit, eyes roving over her. "You must be lost."

She frowned at the slim, dark haired youth who was only maybe an inch taller than her five foot eight. "I think you must be lost," she returned. "This is a school and didn't you fail all your OWLs, Carmichael?"

He smiled at her, and Lily had to suck in a breath, because he looked good, damn good, when he smiled. She only knew Carmichael to see him, and he had a reputation as a lazy stoner who mostly flew under the radar. She recalled that Hank Zipzer had loathed him, saying he 'brought down' the Ravenclaw image of intelligence. Who would have thought under that mop of dark hair that flopped over his forehead and eyes was a killer smile like that? "Ouch, Potter," he drawled.

To the redhead's relief, Scorpius sauntered over, moving into the shadows beside Carmichael. "Sorry I'm late," the blond wizard said politely, and held out a bag of Galleons. Carmichael pulled a bag from his pocket and tossed it over. Scorpius caught it easily with Chaser reflexes.

"She gonna fink?" Carmichael mumbled, jerking his chin at Lily.

"Hopefully not," Scorpius replied.

Carmichael gave her another once over, shrugged, and melted into the shadows and away. Scorpius gestured Lily closer, and she watched in fascination as he quickly rolled a joint, trying not to be obvious as she watched his tongue dart out to wet the paper. When he sat down on the grass, she moved to sit beside him. He sparked up the joint and puffed, then passed it to her.

"We could get in a lot of trouble if we get caught," she mumbled.

Scorpius grinned. "Yup. Good thing I know Carmichael's not going to rat us out."

"He has a nice smile," Lily said, puffing and then passed the joint back. Scorpius paused with it halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

"That Carmichael guy. He smiled at me, and you wouldn't think so, but he's got a really great smile. Nice teeth and a really cute dimple on the left side." She giggled. "Well, I guess his right, but left when you look at it."

Scorpius took a long drag, and held it in, then blew it out. "What, you have a crush on him or something?"

Lily snorted, accepting the joint from him. "No. Just commenting on his face." She cast a sideways look at the blond. "Why do you care?" she teased.

"I don't," he said automatically.

"Good," Lily said. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked after a long silence. He passed her the joint but she waved it away. "Too small for me."

He took one last puff and outed it, then Vanished the butt. "Sure."

"A personal question?" she pushed.

Scorpius laughed. "Sure, Little Potter. Ask away. But I might not answer." She grinned.

"Fair enough." She hesitated, fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan, then summoned her supposed Gryffindor courage. "After everyone found out about...last year. The broom closet thing," she said, blushing. "Was…? Do you think people think I'm easy now?" she blurted out, hoping he would say no.

Scorpius didn't answer immediately. "I think a lot of guys assumed it, yeah," he admitted at last. "But most of them, at least that I know, just think it sucks you got a shit deal, really." Lily frowned a little at that. "And from what I heard, a lot of the girls just felt bad you had to deal with the fallout afterward."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"It's not a big deal, y'know," he added after a long pause.

"It's definitely a big deal," she disagreed. "I now have the reputation of being the girl who got deflowered in a broom closet like an idiot," she mumbled.

Scorpius chuckled and she glared. "Sorry," he said softly. "I'm not laughing at you, Little Potter. That just sounded funny. No one says deflowered anymore. But it's not a big deal, because now any guy you date won't feel the pressure to live up to any standards." Lily pushed him and stood up, because that was rude. She had standards!

"Screw you, Malfoy," she mumbled.

"Come on, Lily, you know what I meant." He got up and kept pace with her as she headed back up to the castle. "Obviously  _you_  have standards. But honestly, could it be any worse if you did it again with someone else, even in a broom closet?"

Lily merely glared at him, stifling the little bubble of happiness as he went up the stairs with her, clearly intending to walk her back to her common room. "I guess," she said grudgingly after awhile.

"For the record,  _I_  don't think you're easy because some loser played you, Lily," he added as they turned into the corridor that lead to the Fat Lady. She smiled a little.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No worries. Tomorrow night, same time and place?" he asked as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Sure," she said. "See you then."

"Bye, Little Potter."

When Lily got back to her dorm, the Pellard twins were counting their money, wondering if they could convince Harold Winkler to sell them some illicit whiskey for less than the going price. "Lily," Hope said as the redhead got her pyjamas ready, "we need two Galleons, four Sickles to get a bottle of 'shine. You want to chip in and we'll give you some?" she asked.

Lily shrugged, giggling a bit. "Sure. But if it gets confiscated, you two owe me," she said. Faith frowned.

"Fine," they said in unison, and Lily got the money from her trunk and tossed it in the pile. "Cheers!" Hope said and Lily grinned.

"Are you fucking stoned?" Faith asked, sniffing, and Lily looked away guiltily.

"No," she said defensively.

Hope sniffed too, then got up off her sister's bed and came closer, still sniffing. "She sure smells like it," the blonde witch said, grinning. Faith grinned at her too.

"Where did you get it?" the older twin demanded, also getting up off the bed.

"Nowhere," Lily said. "A friend. I'm going to go shower."

Hope rolled her eyes, looking at her sister. "Wow, Lily's a closet stoner."

"I know," Faith said grinning. "Shocking. C'mon, let's go pay Winkler so we can get the hooch by Hogsmeade weekend."

Lily shook her head and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't think the Pellard twins would fink on her to anyone, and if worse came to worse, at least she had the illegal booze blackmail card.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next morning, Lily was up before her dorm mates, showered and dressed, and went down for an early breakfast. She bumped into Rose at the Gryffindor table and sat with her.

"Hey girl," her cousin said through a yawn, running a hand sleepily through messy auburn curls.

"What's up?" Lily asked. They hadn't been able to catch up properly all week, what with Rose's new Head duties and their combined amounts of homework.

"Tryouts today," she said, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you coming?"

"No," the redhead replied, pouring herself a coffee.

"Come on, Lily. It will look great on your transcript after you finish school to have at least  _one_  extracurricular." Rose gave her a chastising look. Lily made a face, because although that was true, the redhead wasn't really interested in being a cheerleader. The Pep Team, as it was technically called, had been voted in by the Hogwarts' Board of Governors ten years ago, after their cousin Victoire had presented the need for a more female oriented sport. Because although there were a good number of female Quidditch players, some damn good, it was still a mostly male dominated sport. So the Pep Team, a group of glorified cheerleaders in Lily's opinion, had been formed, and each House had a team. They performed at Quidditch games and competed against one another for the Pep Cup. And while males were free to try out for the Pep Teams, it had ended up being, for the most part, a strictly female endeavor. Rose was Gryffindor Pep Captain.

"Maybe I'll join the Magic Mayhem Card Club," she said, referring to the unofficially dorkiest club at Hogwarts. Four guys and one girl who played the card game that had caught on when Lily was still in primary school. She didn't play, didn't know how, and had no desire to change that.

Rose laughed. "Come on. You'll be guaranteed to get on the team. I'm doing a complete overhaul, and I know you can do the moves and dance and you have rhythm." Lily shook her head. Just because she could, alone in her bedroom, or maybe at a party a little, didn't mean she wanted to dance in front of the whole school on a regular basis.

"No thanks," Lily said.

Rose elbowed her. "Just come. Please?"

Lily sighed. "Fine. But I'm not trying out." Rose rolled blue eyes, then yawned hugely again. "Why so tired?"

"I had patrol last night, until late." Lily nodded as though she didn't already know this. "It wasn't bad though," her cousin added, drinking her own coffee. "Scorpius found me just after nine, and kept me company."

Lily frowned a tiny bit at this before smoothing her face to neutrality. "That's nice," she murmured.

"Yeah. I was making the rounds just near Gryffindor Tower and he popped up." Lily realized it must have been after he dropped her off.

"That's so nice," she said vaguely.

"Mmm," Rose sighed, and finished her coffee. "Mind you we didn't get a whole lot of patrolling done, but it was worth losing sleep," she said and giggled. Lily forced a smile and was relieved when her cousin got up. "Tryouts are at eleven. You better be there, or I'm going to be pissed."

Lily waved as she departed and sighed. Great. She was going to witness Pep Team tryouts and she'd just heard about Scorpius making out with Rose after hanging out with her. And apparently not telling Rose they'd hung out. She frowned, but figured he probably hadn't thought it worth mentioning. And if he was making out with Rose after they'd hung out,  _obviously_  it meant nothing to him.

At eleven, Lily was down on the Quidditch pitch with a dozen other girls from Gryffindor House, plus Rose and three other veteran team members Rose was allowing back without tryouts, and they sat along the front row of seats. That meant there were three spots open, and Lily glanced at the eleven other girls, all of whom looked hopeful. She pointedly moved far off to the side, waved at Rose, and watched the first girl go up.

After the first half dozen girls tried out, a decent sized, mostly male crowd had turned up to watch after word had leaked out about the hushed up tryouts. The redhead rolled her eyes at the lanky Fourth Year girl who had no rhythm that was performing. There was no way she would be caught dead trying out. Finally the last girl went, and Lily jammed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, waiting patiently for the whole affair to be over and done with. She saw someone move to sit behind Rose, and looked away when she saw it was Scorpius. Lily might have put her own feelings aside for her cousin's happiness, but she didn't want to see them making out.

"Lily, your turn," Rose called and the redhead looked round, then moved over to talk to her cousin, who seemed to be deluded.

"Um, no."

Her cousin pouted. "Come on, we need you," she admitted in a whisper. "These girls are awful, and I want to beat those Slytherin bitches." She patted Scorpius's knee. "No offence."

"None taken," Scorpius said easily. "They are bitches. And Little Potter can't be on your Pep Team. That'd be weird. She can't even dance."

Rose turned and grinned up at her boyfriend. "Wanna bet?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm not doing it, Rose!"

"See," Scorpius said smugly. "She admits she can't." Lily glared at the arrogant blond.

"I can, I just don't fucking want to," she clarified. He snorted disbelievingly.

"I'll bet you five Galleons," Rose said confidently. "She'll be the best one yet."

Scorpius shrugged, and shook Rose's outstretched hand, then pulled her in and sealed the deal with a kiss that Lily looked away for. "Deal," he said.

"I don't want-" the redhead began, but Rose waved her onto the pitch.

"Come on. Please? You owe me, I taught you how to be a girl," Rose hissed. Lily narrowed hazel eyes, but gave in, sighing massively.

"You owe me," she snarled, and went out onto the pitch where the other girls were looking at her suspiciously. She tried to ignore the crowd gathered, and the other girls, and most especially Scorpius, all staring at her as she slipped off her hoodie.

Rose had taught her, over the summer, a couple of the Pep Squad moves, and she'd been a quick student, so she put together a little routine in her head and took a deep breath. "Go," Rose said, then turned to say something to Marcy, her best friend and fellow Pep Team veteran.

Lily did her little routine, and even without the benefit of music, she felt like she did alright. Of course, Merlin only knew how well she would do with the lifts and throws the Pep Teams used in competition with each other, but at least she hadn't utterly embarrassed herself. And then the hazel eyed witch glanced up at Rose and saw Scorpius, looking shocked, mouth half open, staring at her, and she blushed, horribly embarrassed.

Rose and the other girls conferred and then called Lily and two other girls, Belinda Thomas and Hazel O'Malley, both in Sixth Year, forward. They thanked the other girls who tried out, and Lily felt like she was in a dream as the other girls congratulated her and the rest of the Pep Team joined them on the pitch, talking about the first training session. Well, at least she would have an extracurricular on her transcript after graduation.

Lily put her hoodie back on over her tank top, zipping it up, even as the crowd began to break up. "You know Al's going to freak about this, right?" Scorpius said to Rose as they walked back up to the castle, Lily trailing behind them.

Rose snorted. "Albus can get over it. She's fifteen, not twelve."

"Still," Scorpius said, sounding, to Lily anyway, a tiny bit bothered himself and she groaned inwardly. Nice, the little sister vibe had him feeling overprotective too. Perfect. She shook her head a little, wondering how she ever thought he might like her as more than friends.

"He'll get over it," Rose said confidently. "Remember, Lily, we have practice at three tomorrow!" Rose called as Lily wandered into the Great Hall for lunch, and she waved vaguely. Somehow she'd wound up joining the stupid Pep Team, and although she didn't really want to, at least she hadn't suffered the indignity of not being picked after a public tryout, which was only a tiny consolation. She squeezed in beside Cheryl and had lunch with her, telling her dorm mate about her unfortunate Pep Team member status. Cheryl, who was definitely a goth, laughed uproariously and teased her throughout the meal.

After lunch Lily went to go work on her small mountain of homework assignments, but just as she was passing out of the Great Hall, having left Cheryl who was being a bitch at Gryffindor table with her dessert, she bumped into someone turning in. "Lily," said a loathable voice and the redhead took a big step back. "Hey there."

The redhead was tempted to tell Zipzer to go fuck himself, but she knew he'd give her detention. "Bye," she said pointedly, and stepped around him.

"Oh come on, Lily, don't tell me you're still mad," he sighed turning with her. "I was hoping you'd have cooled off a bit over the summer. Everything got blown way out of proportion last year," he said and Lily scowled.

"You're an idiot, Hank," she said scathingly. "You told anyone and everyone who would listen. And it wasn't even something to brag about, because it wasn't good for me," she added, then moved past him again.

"Lily, please, can we at least talk about-?"

"No!" she said firmly.

"I never meant to hurt you, y'know, and everything got so blown out of proportion that-"

"You're an idiot, Zipxer," the redhead growled. She grit her teeth as he sighed again, then spotted Horace Carmichael, looking the same as ever, hands in pockets, shirt untucked, and eyes hidden by his hair, slumping toward the Great Hall. Just to stick it to Zipzer, she smiled at Carmichael as he passed. "Hey," she said politely.

He flashed her the killer smile and dimple and kept walking, and Lily had to hold in a laugh as Hank barked, "Are you kidding me!?"

Lily turned to him and smiled nastily. "Definitely not. I'd rather have a chat with a rampaging manticore than you, Zipzer. Bugger off."

At eight thirty that night, Scorpius was waiting behind the greenhouse and there was no Carmichael, or anyone else, in sight. "You cost me five Galleons, Little Potter," he said, smirking as they sat and he passed her the joint and lit it for her with his wand tip.

"Good," she said, and took a big drag. "You're a prick for goading me into doing that stupid tryout in the first place, and now I have to be on the stupid Pep Team."

"You don't want to be?" he asked, plucking the joint from her fingers before she passed it.

"Hell no!" she replied. "Have you seen what they call uniforms?"

Scorpius smirked and she glared, punching him on the shoulder. "C'mon, it's not like you aren't good. Surprisingly."

"Fuck you," she growled.

"Hey, that wasn't even a backhanded compliment," he laughed, and passed the joint back. "I'm just saying, I always figured you never tried out because you couldn't dance or cheer or whatever the hell it is. Rose got mad when I said dancing." He rolled his eyes.

Lily puffed from the joint, stretching her legs out. "Yeah, well, whatever it is, it's kind of embarrassing," she admitted.

Scorpius took the joint and puffed. "Why?" he asked.

The redhead shrugged. "It just is. I dunno, it's just weird, having people look at you shake your ass and whatever." Scorpius laughed and she bumped him with her shoulder. He leaned in and supered the joint to her and she only coughed a little this time.

"Least you were wearing pants," he mumbled after puffing again.

Lily laughed now. "I remembered what you said," she teased.

Scorpius frowned. "It's not really funny. Your brother's going to flip when he finds out you're going to be at the Quidditch game in your skimpy uniform, shaking your ass." Lily giggled a bit, because Albus would flip. And it would be funny. "Serious. He's still a grump about the fact you're not a kid anymore."

Lily smiled, because she couldn't help wondering if Scorpius had noticed she wasn't a little kid anymore too. "Well it's not like I can help it," she said, smirking, and took one last hit off the tiny roach. She was feeling distinctly fuzzy and mellow as they walked back up to the castle a few minutes later.

"Just do him a favour," Scorpius said and Lily's lifted her brows, eyes slitted. "Don't date another Zipzer." Lily giggled.

"Duly noted. I'll try my best." She headed toward the stairs, but this time Scorpius didn't move with her, so she waved vaguely. He was probably headed off to find Rose so they could make out. She sighed a little to herself at that thought, a sharp blast of jealousy souring her high ever so slightly.

Just as she was reaching the top floor, she rounded a corner without paying attention and bumped into someone. "Shit, sorry," she said automatically, and looked up into Horace Carmichael's very nice smile.

"That makes one of us," he said softly, and she smiled back a little. "So you like the stuff?" he asked, smile morphing into a smirk. "I have to admit, Potter, it's freaking me out to know you smoke. Shouldn't you be off studying somewhere?"

"It's alright," she said casually. "And don't tell anyone, I'd hate to lose my innocent reputation," she added dryly, thinking Carmichael must have certainly heard the rumour from last year that she was no longer, in fact, an innocent.

Apparently he had, because he said teasingly, "If you want to lose your reputation, I know of a really nice broom closet nearby."

"Ha ha," she snapped, and turned away.

"Lighten up, Potter," he said softly. "Go smoke another one."

She flipped him off, glancing over her shoulder, and saw him smiling again.

The next afternoon, after Lily had successfully caught herself up on homework for the time being, she headed down to the Quidditch pitch to practice for Pep Team with Rose, Marcy and the rest. To her mingled horror and delight, there was a half dozen clusters of boys, although some looked like Third Years, assembled to watch. Rose ignored the audience and quickly put them through a warm up, then into move drills, and, at last, they learned one of the more basic routines that would feature at the Quidditch game.

After two hours of practice the redhead went up to the castle for dinner, hustling ahead of the group to not have to see Rose and Scorpius holding hands as they went up to the castle. After dinner she took a walk, telling herself she didn't detour behind the greenhouses with the hope she'd bump into Scorpius. Alas, she didn't meet the tall blond Head Boy, but she did see Horace Carmichael, smoking a joint behind Greenhouse Five, sitting alone.

His head whipped around when he heard her, but then he smiled. "I hope you're not stalking me, Potter," he said softly.

She snorted. "You wish, Carmichael." His smile widened.

"So what are you sneaking around for, then?" he drawled, dark eyes flicking over her. She shrugged.

"Taking a walk. Thinking."

"Such a bother, that thinking business," he teased. Lily grinned, moving over.

"How'd you get Sorted into Ravenclaw anyway?" she asked. "You're not exactly known for being smart," she murmured.

Carmichael shrugged back, and held out his joint silently. She took a hit, coughing. "This is the good shit, Potter, not the garbage I sell," he teased. "As for me, I have potential," he said. "The Sorting Hat said so."

Lily felt her eyelids getting harder to keep open. "How come you don't try?" she asked.

"Who says I don't?" he asked. "I get better grades than most, y'know. Even that pompous windbag you call your ex."

"No way," she said, giggling, and sat next to him. He puffed off his joint and offered her another hit. She took one, holding back the urge to cough, feeling really stoned.

"Way. Twelve Outstandings on my OWLs and everything." Lily's brows shot up.

"No way," she repeated.

"You want to see the parchment?" he drawled with a smile. Lily shook her head, even though she kind of did, just to be sure, because that was fucking impressive.

"I believe you. Though I doubt anyone else would." He chuckled.

"Probably not," he agreed. "Then again, I don't really want a shit ton of people knowing I'm not dumber than a concussed troll, personally."

Her brows furrowed. "Why not? I'd love to be that smart."

He shrugged. "People's expectations change when they know what you're capable of," he said simply. He offered her another hit, but she waved the offer away.

"I'm good. Fuck, I'm better than good," she murmured.

Carmichael smirked. "I can tell. You look fried, Potter." He reached into a pocket and handed her a little potion bottle with a dropper stopper. "For your eyes. They're probably red as your hair."

"Thanks," she said, smiling a little, and got up.

"Try to keep them open until you get in," he said.

"I'll try," she promised.

"You want to get your own shit, lemme know, Potter. I'll even hook you up with the good stuff," he added as she wandered away and Lily waved. She floated up to the common room, put in a very poor half hour at her Divination Dream Diary, and then went up to her dorm.

The Pellard twins were examining their new hooch when Lily came in, and Hope said to her sister, who'd jumped off the bed out of sight with the bottle when the door opened, "It's just Lily."

"Just me," she confirmed, and giggled. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Fucking flying, too," she teased. Lily laughed and went to the bathroom to try the eye drops. Her eyes were slitted and indeed, competing with her hair to be redder. She laughed some more, put the drops in, and her eyes went back to white around her hazel irises.

"Fucking cool," she muttered, and fiddled with her hair a bit.

"C'mon, Lily," Hope said, coming into the bathroom. "We wanna know who you're scoring off. Faith and me don't mind a little puff every now and then ourselves."

"Can't tell you," Lily said. "But I'll give you a hint," she said, smirking at her own cleverness. Hope rolled blue eyes but followed Lily back into the dorm.

"C'mon," Faith sighed. "The last shit we got was just ground up Mandrake leaves, and we paid a fortune for it."

"And it didn't even smell good," Hope added.

"Ask the smartest guy in Sixth Year, and he'll know where to get some," she said, laughing.

The twins looked at each other and frowned. "Which House?" they asked together, but before Lily could reply, the dormitory door banged open and Matilda Matthews stomped in.

"Which one of you took my wand?" she demanded. Lily lifted her brows, smiling a bit, because she wouldn't take anyone's wand, although it was kind of funny how pissed Matilda looked.

The twins assumed innocent faces and Matilda glared at Lily, who put her hands up. "Don't look at me," she said, and snorted a laugh. "I don't touch your shit, Matthews."

"Then why are you laughing?" Matilda demanded.

"'Cause you're flipping out and it's hilarious," Lily replied and giggled. "Come on, what the fuck would I do with your wand?"

"Language, Potter," she said icily. Lily waved a hand. "And you stink." She sniffed and her eyes narrowed and Lily's smile dropped abruptly. "What is that smell?"

"It's called the smell of having a life," Lily shot back. "I took your advice, Matthews and found one." She laughed at her own joke, the twins giggling behind hands with her.

Matilda narrowed her eyes. "You think you're so funny, Potter," she sneered. "I'm going to find my wand, and you're going to get in big trouble for taking it!" Lily shrugged.

"Go ahead and try, I don't have your wand, Tilly. Never did," she said, using the girl's hated nickname. Matilda glared harder.

"Just you wait and see, Potter," she said with vengeance and stalked out of the dorm. Lily flipped her off.

"You shouldn't bait her," Hope said. "She's gonna stroke out someday. Now, which Sixth Year was your contact?" she asked.

Lily only smiled and got ready for bed early that night, refusing to give it up.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

A couple weeks went by where Lily was subjected to thrice weekly Pep Practices, almost died with her mountains of homework, and life at Hogwarts settled into a nice routine. She'd hang out with Scorpius on Friday and Saturday evenings, usually having a smoke behind the greenhouses, and he'd regale her with the life of being a Seventh Year Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Head Boy who happened to be dating her cousin. Lily always felt distinctly awkward whenever their conversations meandered to Rose, because she couldn't quell the crush she herself had on him, and didn't want to hear the gory details of how and where they made out. But she played nice and let him ramble about her.

Then, on Sundays, she'd usually catch Horace Carmichael smoking behind Greenhouse Five, and would join him to hang out for a few minutes. She found him actually very well read and quite deep. Which still amazed her, because he was a major stoner and quietly unassuming, But he saw almost everything and he was intensely perceptive.

It was just such one of these Sundays, the very last one of September, and they were leaning against the greenhouse, laughing about trying to picture Professor Binns as a human, not a ghost, and speculated on whether he'd ever been married. "No," Lily said, handing the joint back to him. "He probably died a virgin who's never even been kissed if you ask me. Any woman who might've been interested was probably put to sleep the second he opened his mouth."

Carmichael grinned. "Or he was a total player. Probably got more pussy than he knew what to do with. Chicks dig Goblin Wars, y'know." She laughed until her sides hurt.

"Yeah, totally," she agreed jokingly. "Hearing about Ulrug the Ugly and his conquering army is a definite turn on." Carmichael chuckled, outing the joint and dropping his roach into a special scent-proof bag. Lily ran a hand through her hair, and sighed, then watched Carmichael put his eye drops in.

"Look up," he said softly, leaning over to do hers too. She complied and he dropped the cool potion into each of her eyes. She blinked and fluttered her lashes. "Fuck, your eyelashes are making wind, Potter," he teased.

She giggled. "They do that. That's why I never wear mascara. Last time I put it on, people in front of me were blown over." He smiled, that adorable dimple popping out. She poked it. "You have the best smile," she said. "It surprises me."

"Ouch," he drawled, leaning away.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just saying, it's a good smile. You should show it off more."

"Yeah?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"Uh huh," she agreed.

"That's like saying you have good tits, you should show them off more." Lily's eyes widened a tiny bit and she laughed.

"You look at my tits?" she asked, mock scandalized.

"Of course. I'm a sixteen year old heterosexual male, Potter," he replied easily, and Lily wondered, for just a second, if he was serious, but then he smirked.

"Hmm, smile more, and we'll see," she replied, and stood up. "I'm going to go in now. It's getting cold."

"The downside of winter," he said, getting up as well. They walked back up toward the castle together, and Lily smirked. "What's so funny?" he asked quietly.

"Funny? I dunno. I was just thinking it must suck to smoke in the winter. Can you wear mittens?" Carmichael chuckled and shrugged as they passed through the great oaken front doors.

"It's not bad. You go into the Forest and there's less snow. Still cold as fuck though. As for mittens, just...no." He smiled and Lily smiled back. "I'm smiling, show me your tits," he said and Lily laughed, pushing him.

"Yeah right, Carmichael," she laughed as they started up the stairs. "You need to do a lot more than just smile at me for that."

His smile widened, the dimple deepening. "Yeah?" he drawled.

"Yup."

They paused at the top of the stairs where they would part ways and she turned to wave, but then Carmichael stepped forward, and he was smiling at her, and Lily didn't think to resist as he leaned in and kissed her very gently. Her mouth moved forward, closer to his, and the kiss deepened and she sighed contentedly as his tongue traced her lip. He broke away, still smiling. "That bring me any closer?" he murmured.

Lily laughed softly and when he smiled she poked his dimple again. "Maybe," she said elusively.

"Goodnight, Potter."

"'Night," she breathed, and he kissed her again, softly, and then turned and headed off, hands in pockets, to Ravenclaw Tower. Lily shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets and made for Gryffindor Tower, smiling to herself the whole way.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Cheryl asked when Lily breezed into the dorm.

"She's like a kite," Hope said blandly. "Although she's a bitch, and she won't tell you where she gets it," the blonde added as Cheryl sat up.

"Is Faith in the bathroom?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Hope murmured. "She's got a date she said."

"Who with?"

"With whom," Cheryl corrected, and Lily smirked, flipping her off.

"Jerome Williams," Hope said.

Lily lifted her brows. He was good looking, if not quite her taste. That thought made her giggle, because she'd never thought Horace Carmichael would be her taste, but he was a pretty good kisser. "Damn, I want to shower before M-" Before Lily could even say the name, the fifth Gryffindor girl came into the dorm, wrinkling her nose.

"Ew, Potter, you stink again," she said rudely. Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what  _is_  that smell?"

"They don't teach you in Prefect meetings?" Cheryl tossed out. "Shocking. How are you supposed to catch the wrongdoers if you can't sniff them out?"

Lily cast the dark-haired girl a glare, which Cheryl smirked at. Matilda narrowed her eyes. "What sort of wrongdoing?" she demanded.

"The kind that makes you smell bad, obviously," Hope cut in.

"Godric, I don't even smell that bad!" Lily sighed. She sniffed her sweater, but couldn't pick up any trace scents of illegal herbs.

"Oh, you stink, honey," Cheryl said, smiling.

"Kind of," Hope said. Lily frowned.

Faith came out of the bathroom on a cloud of steam, wrapped in a towel, and sniffed. "Who smells like-? Never mind." She smiled at Lily.

"You're all bitches," she grumbled, and grabbed her shower stuff. "I'm going to go de-stink-ify then."

"That's not even a word," Matilda said condescendingly. Lily smiled.

"You should try making up your own words, Matthews," Lily tossed over her shoulder. "I got kissed tonight. Maybe it'll work for you too."

A few days later, Lily was in the Library, rain lashing at the windows making her glad she was indoors, looking up reference material for her Transfiguration essay due the next week, and had an armload of books when Scorpius Malfoy appeared at the end of the row.

"Why so many books, Little Potter?" he asked.

"Studying," she replied, frowning, wondering if she should glance at Transfiguring Tigers too, or if she had enough on inter-species Transfiguration.

"So is what I hear true?" he asked.

"What are you hearing?" she asked, grabbing the book anyway, turning to face the tall blond. She swallowed a little, because he looked good,  _really_  good, in his Quidditch robes and training uniform with his damp blond hair falling over his forehead.

"You've been hanging out with Carmichael."

Lily shrugged. "I guess," she said.

Scorpius frowned at her. "You know he's not a very good influence right?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Neither are you," she pointed out.

"I don't sell drugs," Scorpius said very quietly. Lily snorted.

"No, you just buy them," she shot back. "Come on, Malfoy, do I look dumb? I promise I learned my lesson with Zipzer. I'm not looking for a repeat. Besides, we just hang out."

"So long as it stays that way," he said grudgingly, folding his arms, looking stern. She patted his cheek.

"Aw, so cute, you're checking up on me. It's cool. I'm a big girl, Scorpius, I got it."

His mouth thinned as she brushed past him, but she didn't see it as she went to check out her books.

On Friday morning, Lily woke early, showered and dressed, and went down to breakfast early, seeing Rose sitting alone, looking tired and glum, and her feet brought her over to sit beside her cousin. The redhead nudged the older witch. "Why the long face?" she asked.

Rose sighed, poking at her scrambled eggs. "Long night. Stressful night." She sighed. "Scorpius and I had a fight."

Lily hated that part of her felt delighted, and squashed it, focusing on her cousins upset instead, hoping to make her feel better. "Shit. Was it like a serious fight?" she whispered. "Did you patch things up?"

Rose sighed. "I think so," she said. "And we talked it out, but I feel like he's just telling me what I want to hear."

Lily frowned. "What did you even fight about?" she asked. So far as she knew, everything in Scorpius-Rose Land was peachy keen, to her slight dismay. What could they possibly fight about? They seemed so happily, solidly together. She tried to control the petty evil part of her that cackled with glee at the thought of rose and Scorpius fighting.

"Ugh, so you know how the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin is next weekend?" she asked. Lily nodded. How could she forget? Rose was a madwoman, training them to death, wanting everything perfect for when they did their cheering or whatever it was. The whole Pep Team routine her cousin had planned out to the second was probably never going to vacate Lily's brain. "So I told him I was excited, you know, 'cause we're going to look amazing, I just know it. And he's like, 'What about watching me play?' And of course, I was like, 'I'm not going to have time for that', you know, because we're doing our routine. And he got all offended. But it's not like he's going to be watching me either, right?"

Lily bit her lip. She could see why Scorpius would be upset. It was a nice thought to have your girlfriend watch you play sports and cheer for you, but she also saw where Rose was coming from. Lily went the tactful route. "Obviously. But, unlike him, you know our routine in your sleep. You could probably watch him and still kick Slytherin bitch butts."

Rose smiled. "You think?" she mused. Lily nodded. The auburn haired with hugged her. "You're the best, Lils. I'm glad it's not weird for you, me and Scorpius," she said. Lily grit her teeth to keep her smile. "I mean, I know you said in the summer, you kind of had a thing for him."

"You two being happy is more important than that silly old crush. I'm over it," Lily lied easily. "Besides," she added, "I met a pretty cool guy, and we've been hanging out."

Rose's eyes widened and Lily could've kicked herself. "Who?" her cousin demanded.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not telling anyone," she said. "Not after last year," she muttered.

Blue eyes softened. "Oh, Lily, I know that was a shitty time for you, but not  _every_  guy is like that."

The redhead drank some coffee. "I know," she said at last, "but I'm just hanging out with him. It's nothing serious." Rose sighed, but Lily could see she wouldn't push it. She was grateful, which made it easier to be supportive of her lovely cousin dating the guy she'd had a crush on as long as she could recall having crushes. Mostly, anyway. "Anyway, you excited about Hogsmeade?" she said in a blatant subject change, and spent the rest of breakfast hearing the detailed plans she and Scorpius had tentatively made for the Hogsmeade weekend around Halloween.

She went off to Charms, wishing she hadn't brought up the stupid subject of Hogsmeade, and her grouchy mood lasted all the way through her day. She actually dozed off in Divination and woke at the bell, slamming her book shut and hurrying out of the room, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't wait to drop this crap," Lily said to Cheryl as they went to the common room.

"Hell yeah," her dark-haired friend agreed. "I thought it would be okay going in, but now it's like torture on a Friday afternoon, double Divination."

"Fucking right," Lily said.

"You know what would be nice," Cheryl said slyly as they headed toward the Fat Lady.

"Hmm?"

"A little puff," she said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You girls need to find your own people, I'm not giving it up," she said firmly. Cheryl sighed.

"You suck. I want a hint. The twins got one."

"Which they told you," Lily added, laughing. "Persnickety," she said to the Fat Lady, who allowed them entry.

"So? That's 'cause they're dumb blondes. I want my own hint."

Lily shook her head, smiling. "Fine," she relented when Cheryl pouted. "He's not in our House."

Dark eyes rolled. "That's helpful," she mumbled. "That still leaves, what, fifty dudes?"

"No, I think more like thirty," Lily mused.

"Still," Cheryl said. "That's thirty guys to question."

Lily giggled. "If he even tells you," she added. Cheryl shoved her. They went down to dinner together a couple hours later, and as they walked down into the Entrance Hall, the sound of shouting met Lily's ears. "What's going-?" she began.

"Isn't that your cousin, the Head Girl?" Cheryl asked as they paused at the edge of a small crowd, still on the stairs. Indeed, it was Rose and Scorpius, and they were arguing. Loudly.

"You can't tell me what to do," Scorpius said imperiously.

"Wanna bet?" Rose shot back, cheeks flushed with temper. Lily's eyes widened and she couldn't help the foolish surge of hope that maybe they'd break up. It wasn't often her cousin got this riled up, so Lily knew it must be serious. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Seriously?" the blond wizard drawled. "It's not even a big deal, Rose."

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me. So make your choice, Scorpius."

"You can't just give ultimatums like that!" he snapped.

"Says who?" Rose half-shouted. "Watch me. You either pick me, or the other option Scorpius." A murmur went up through the crowd. "And if you can't pick, that's kind of sad," Rose added nastily.

"What do you want me to say to you, Rose?" Scorpius asked quietly, face completely devoid of emotion. "That I'm done? That it's over?"

Another murmur went through the crowd. Lily felt her heart sinking and turned away, not wanting to see the breakup, because she felt uncomfortably guilty and pleased at the same time. "Yes," Rose said softly, but it carried nonetheless.

"Then it's over and I'm done," he said simply. "You win."

To everyone's confusion, Rose beamed. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Scorpius smiled back, but to Lily, who had peeked back, it looked more like a grimace as they hugged and the crowd broke up. The redhead went into dinner with Cheryl. "What was that all about?" her friend whispered and Lily shrugged.

"I have no clue. Lovers' spat, most likely."

When she went to Greenhouse Three that night, it was almost completely dark. She wrapped her cloak up tighter and waited for almost an hour, but then went back to her common room to thaw by the fire. Apparently that's what the fight had been all about. Scorpius's days of smoking were, apparently, over and done. She tried not to frown and feel bummed, but it was hard. She'd enjoyed those times alone with Scorpius. Almost like having those few days of summer back. She thought about the kiss they'd shared in the shadows of her parents' yard. It seemed a lifetime ago.

She told herself it was for the best anyway. It's not like she was a stoner. She frowned, then thought back to what Carmichael had said about getting some shit of her own. She determined she would ask him the next time she saw him. Not that she knew how to do anything with it, but maybe she could sweet talk him into rolling her a joint.

By Sunday evening, Lily was over the sadness not hanging with Scorpius, alone, twice a week had brought, or so she told herself, and took a long walk before wandering past the greenhouses. "You're late," Carmichael said from the deepest puddle of shadows, only discernible by a faint orange glow from the cherry on his joint.

"Says who?" she asked moving closer. She jumped a little when he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, exhaling into her mouth, but she breathed in and then exhaled as he pulled away. "Hi." She smiled, knowing she was blushing and was thankful for darkness to mask it.

"Hi," he said. Her eyes adjusted slowly and she could see his vague outline, the angles of his face lighting up as he puffed his joint. "You seem edgy."

She shrugged. "A little," she admitted. "Um, kind of nervous," she clarified.

"Why?"

Lily licked her lips, trying to remind herself she was a Gryffindor and thusly brave. "I want to buy some shit," she said, feeling stupid and awkward even as the words came out.

"Yeah?" he said. "And why should I be inclined to do that?" he asked softly. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"Because you're a nice guy like that?" she ventured.

"Busted," he murmured, and she saw him hold out the joint. She took it carefully and puffed. "How much?"

"Honestly?" she asked, took another drag from the joint and passed it back then exhaled. "I don't know. Enough to roll a joint I guess."

"Hmm," Carmichael said, and she blushed, feeling foolish. "And who's going to roll it for you, Potter?" he teased. "Malfoy?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I dunno. I'll probably just ask one of my dorm mates."

"No," he said easily, and took a drag from the joint. "Come to my dorm and I'll hook you up."

Lily laughed. "Um, think again," she said.

"Relax, Potter. If I was going to make a move, I'd do it now, in the dark, when you aren't even expecting it."

Lily's eyes widened. "That's creepy," she murmured and he chuckled.

"Serious, you're cute, and fun, but not my cup of tea, Potter."

Her mouth fell open but then she laughed, because at least it was honest. "Wow, ouch. Good thing you have a dimple, or I might never talk to you again, you fucking tosser." He reached for her hand, passing her the joint, and she took a drag.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm opposed to fooling around if you like, but you don't exactly strike as that sort. And it's not going to go anywhere. I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

Lily giggled. "That still sounds offensive."

"So? You want to come to my dorm or not?" Carmichael asked.

"Fine," she said. After the joint they moved into the light, Carmichael putting drops in, then smirking and helping her do hers, and went back into the castle. Lily, remembering her dorm mates telling her she stunk after smoking with Carmichael, performed a quick Freshening Charm, one of the first ones she'd mastered under Zipzer's tutelage, on her clothes.

Lily had only been to the door of Ravenclaw Tower, never inside, and was confused when Carmichael knocked once with the fancy knocker, very lightly. A cool voice said, "Is it better to have loved and lost or never to have loved at all?"

"It's better to have lost the love, than love the lost," Carmichael replied and Lily's brow furrowed. Was that some kind of password?

"Not an answer, but wisdom, truly," the voice said, and the door clicked open.

"This way," Carmichael said softly to her, and lead the way around the edge of the circular room, similar to Gryffindor's but vastly different, with much better looking arm chairs too, and to a door, then up a spiral staircase. They stopped at a door near the top of the staircase and Lily felt a burst of nerves, praying nobody would be inside, especially fucking Zipzer, and then they went in.

The redhead had only ever been to her brother's, and she supposed by default, Scorpius's dorm room, but that had been in First Year, when Professor McGonagall had gathered up her and her brothers to tell them their fathered had been injured at work and was at St. Mungo's, and it was serious, but he was going to be fine. They'd spent the whole night waiting for news in McGonagall's study, although Lily had fallen asleep on James's shoulder, but finally learned their father was alive and well and told them not to miss school to visit him.

Now, however, she was intensely aware that she was in a boys' dorm room. It was a shade messy, a tad funky in the nose, and there were posters of half naked witches who posed and pouted sexily. Lily was relieved the dorm appeared empty but hesitated when Carmichael sat on his bed. "Seriously, Potter, I'm not a sexual deviant. Sit. Or would you rather stand so your ex can just walk in?"

She bit her lip but sat. He pulled a box out from under his bed, spelled the curtains shut, and cast a Silencing Charm. He opened the box and Lily peeked over the lid at the contents. There were a bunch of little baggies of green stuff, a couple bigger bags of green stuff, and some funky looking purply green stuff in a smaller bag off to one side. "You want to learn how to roll your own, or just watch for now?" he teased.

Lily shook her head. She was too stoned to be able to do tasks associated with fine motor skills with any finesse. "I'm good watching."

The dimple flashed. "Kinky."

"You're kind of a pervert," she said as he pulled out two papers, and reached for the bag of funky coloured stuff, pulling out a little nugget. He closed the box, put the stuff on top, mumbled something as he waved his wand at the weed, and it disintegrated from a nugget into a pile of finely chopped, aromatic weed. "That's fancy."

"It took me ages to find that spell," he said, smirking. He rolled her up a joint, licked the paper and sealed it within seconds. Lily's brows shot up, although her eyelids stayed drooped.

"Now you're just being a show off."

He chuckled. "You try, it's not hard."

"No."

"It's a life skill," he said. "Come on, Potter."

"I learn best by watching," she replied, and he rolled his eyes, but quickly rolled her up another one, then slid them to her.

"Five Galleons. No, six, for my time and effort."

Lily laughed. "Highway robbery," she mumbled, but dug some coins out, even if that was more than she'd wanted to spend.

"You're getting the deal, Potter. And I'm not even asking for tits in return."

"That's because you're smart enough to know you won't get them." Lily paid him and tossed her hair, fighting a yawn. "How do I transport these?" she asked, picking up the joints. They were fairly skinny, but she didn't want to break them in her jeans pocket. "And please don't say carry them."

"Are you wearing a bra?" he asked. She glared and his dark eyes rolled. "Focus, pervert. They go in your bra."

She looked down and thought about it. "Um… Where?" she finally asked. He laughed, tugged her tee down, exposing her bra, and as her eyes went wide, mouth dropping open, he tucked one of the joints just under the cup of her left breast, then the other on her right. He was even kind enough to adjust her shirt back up.

"There," Carmichael replied, and closed her mouth for her, smirking. "You're cute."

"I know," she replied after a beat, intensely aware of having drugs in her bra. "Thanks." He undid the spells and opened the curtains and slid the box back under the bed.

"You're welcome."

By the time Lily got back to Gryffindor Tower, her heart was hammering, terrified she'd get caught by a teacher or the Headmistress or the ancient caretaker Filch, or even worse, Matilda on Prefect patrol, but she encountered no one and slipped into the common room and up to her dorm. The joints went from her bra, even as she blushed, and into a little plastic case and then inside an ugly old pair of socks, and then into a corner of her trunk. As soon as she'd closed the lid, Matilda stomped into the dorm. "Potter, why is your cousin's boyfriend asking to talk to you at the portrait hole?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. Why don't you let him step in so he can ask to talk to me in the common room?"

"Rule seventy three of the Hogwarts Handbook Guide for Student Interactions states it isn't permissible for a student to be in a common room that is not theirs unless so directed to be by a teacher, Prefect, or Head."

Lily snorted. "You're a Prefect, right? Just tell him to step in, duh." Lily brushed past Matilda, who frowned and followed her back to the common room, and Lily went to the portrait hole, closing it up behind herself, folding her arms as she looked at Scorpius. "Hi."

"Hey," he said. "You ditched me the other night."

The redhead frowned. "Didn't you tell Rose you weren't going to anymore?" she murmured. "And you ditched me Friday."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "Rose doesn't get it," he grumbled, but softly. "It's stressful, all this crap. The weekends are supposed to be for relaxing."

Lily pursed her mouth, getting where he was coming from, but said, "Rose has crap, too, though, right?"

Scorpius snorted. "She thrives on the pressure. She likes being stressed, I swear, because she's half wound all the time." He shook his head and Lily bit her lip feeling distinctly awkward. She'd never heard an unfavourable mention about Rose thus far from Scorpius, and didn't want to hear it now. Because a tiny part of her was laughing inside, wanting to poke what was clearly a sensitive issue.

"Well, I've been in the habit of taking walks after dinner, so if you catch me out, I suppose we could stop and chat for a bit." Scorpius smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth tilting up. "Except Sundays," she added, not wanting to miss hanging out with Carmichael. He was kind of a jerk, and a pervert sometimes, but he was pretty cool, and a decent kisser. Even if he wasn't looking to date her.

"I have patrol on Sundays usually anyway," Scorpius said.

"And tonight?"

"I'm on patrol now." Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the Fat Lady. "Same time then?"

"Sure. See you around."

"Bye, Lily."

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

By the time the Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, Lily was excited to get out of the castle, away from homework and the stress of teachers already stressing OWLs, and most of all, as far as physically and mentally possible from Rose and Scorpius, at least if they were together.

They'd been a bit rocky until the Quidditch match, which Lily had been horribly embarrassed about while performing with the stupid Pep Team, but had no qualms venting cattiness on the Slytherin team as they passed by one another. Gryffindor lost by ten points after Slytherin caught the snitch and Lily had been treated, the next morning, to some of the tamer details of Rose and Scorpius making up properly. Vigorously and all night, apparently. The redhead was vaguely turned off by the whole notion. And although her jealousy had spiked viciously, choking her for a terrifying instant where she was seized with the urge to attempt drowning Rose in her cereal, she'd managed to pull off the oh so pleased cousin bit. Because she was, partly. But damn it, she wanted Scorpius for  _herself_. It was not a fun place to be in.

And of course, the Sunday night after her stupid Pep Team performance, Carmichael had been unable to resist commenting as they walked toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"You fill out that uniform pretty nice," he'd said. She'd pushed him and told him to sod off. Because the stupid skimpy uniform had been outrageous. Low cut top with side cutouts and a tiny red and gold plaid skirt that had looked patently too short on her long, lean frame. Of course, there were charms woven in to keep them toasty warm, no matter the weather, but it was still embarrassing. But she did it, forcing a big fake smile the whole time.

"You're not allowed to talk about that," she'd snarled.

"You're a grouch," he teased, even as his smile had quirked up, just visible in the wobbly moonlight, and once under the cover of the trees, he'd kissed her. "Lighten up, Potter. At least you have the body to fill out the uniform, right?"

She'd snorted, folding her arms, but smiled a tiny bit.

Now Lily was looking forward to going to Hogsmeade, being alone, maybe taking a little wander up to the Shrieking Shack for a tiny smoke, and then she'd go back to her dorm, eat Honeydukes' candy and gossip with her friends. Perfect plan.

Until she ran into Rose and Scorpius, the beaming couple, right as she was leaving the castle and they invited her to walk with them. "Sure," she said, and forced a smile.

"Are you going home for break, Lily?" Rose asked, linking her arm through Scorpius's. The redhead, on her other side, shrugged.

"I dunno. I might stay I think. OWLs are already anxiety-inducing. And I want to get my Charms and Potions marks up even more before them."

"Well Potions you're on your own for," Scorpius said easily, "but I could tutor you in Charms, Little Potter." He shrugged. "If you want," he added.

"That's a great idea," Rose said.

Lily opened her mouth to decline politely, but Scorpius said, "I'm free Fridays, if you like, Little Potter," he said.

She sucked in a breath, feeling awkward. "Sure. But fair warning, my mind is usually mush after last period double Divination on Fridays."

"Perfect," Rose said, sounding pleased. Lily smiled bravely, even though she wanted to sulk, and broke away from the blond and her cousin as quickly as possible, ducking into Honeydukes' and losing herself in the crowd. After she had candy in hand, she headed up the hill toward the Shrieking Shack, patting her boob as she climbed over a saggy, dilapidated section of fence, and over the shaggy grounds. She hoped the joint was okay.

The redhead slipped in through the door hanging off its hinges and crept into the main room. When she turned she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and almost screamed as she whipped around. When she looked properly Carmichael stared back at her. "I think you must be following me," he said suspiciously.

Lily held her hands up innocently. "I'm just trying to find somewhere there's not a bunch of people around to have a tiny smoke. I'll move along." She turned to go.

"It's cool, don't leave on my account," Carmichael said, and Lily shrugged.

"Really, I'll just find somewhere else to-"

"No, I insist." Lily smirked, but moved to sit beside a ratty old armchair. "D'you know why they call this the Shrieking Shack?" Carmichael asked.

Lily smiled, because she did. Good old Extendable Ears. "Yes. Apparently the villagers used to hear shrieking and stuff coming from here. But it's been quiet for a long time now, though."

He flashed the perfect smile. "And the real reason?" he asked. "If anyone knows it's you. Everyone knows your dad's been here and shit with the Voldemort thing. I've always wondered if it was just ghosts or whatever, or more."

Lily shrugged, pulled her joint out and lit it up. "The real story?" she asked, passing him the joint. "There was a werewolf who went to school here like a really long time ago, and he used to transform every month here. That was the shrieking noises I guess."

Carmichael's eyes widened. "No way."

"Way." Lily took the joint back when he passed it and puffed. "And you know the Whomping Willow?" The dark haired wizard nodded. "It was planted when the werewolf guy first came to Hogwarts, over a secret tunnel that went from there to here."

Carmichael laughed. "You have to be fucking with me."

"Swear to Merlin. My dad used the tunnel and everything," Lily said, grinning, then passed the joint back, exhaling. "Put that out when you're done with it. If I have more I'll be fucked."

He grinned. "Potter, it's fucking yours."

"I'll take the rest back."

Carmichael grinned wider. "Yeah right. You'll be a dead giveaway. No amount of Freshening Charms will cover up the smell." She pushed a hand through her hair.

"Fuck, now what, then?"

"You could eat it," he said, but Lily felt sick just thinking about that.

"No. Gross."

Carmichael rolled his eyes, flicked his hair aside, and put the joint out, then into his roach baggie. From a different pocket, he pulled a slightly skinnier joint, and tossed it at her. "We'll trade." She frowned, but he merely tugged suggestively on the collar of her shirt. "Want me to put that away for you?"

"No thanks," she said pointedly, and watched him restore white to the whites of his eyes. "How do you do it without a mirror?" she demanded when he had to help her.

"Practice. Are you going back to school?"

"Not yet. I have to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

He looked her over. "Mind if I tag along?" Lily shrugged.

"Go for it, but I'm just popping in to say hello."

"All you Weasley relations. How do you even remember them all?" he teased as they exited the Shrieking Shack.

"Practice," she said with a smile. "And just wait. Soon there's going to be another generation of Weasleys to come."

"Pray for wizarding kind," he teased and she laughed and smacked his arm.

They visited the joke shop, Lily said hello to her cousin Fred who was working, and she perused a couple of the weirder things, and was about to head out when she saw Rose and Scorpius coming up the street toward the shop. "Fuck," she breathed, not wanting to see them. She moved through the store and found Carmichael examining a few choice items in the notorious 'back room'. "Can I ask you a favour?" she asked abruptly.

"You can ask, but I'll probably say no," he replied.

Lily bit her lip, hearing the bell over the door, even over the din of other patrons. "If my cousin and...her boyfriend come in here, will you hide me in the shadow of the shelf?" She pointed to the deeper shadow in the corner.

Carmichael grinned a little. "What's in it for me?"

Lily glanced at the door to the back room again. "What do you want?" she asked, wringing her hands, glancing back at him suspiciously.

He looked her over and then smiled. "How about I'll think about it and get back to you?"

Lily sucked in a breath, nibbled her lip, then stuck her hand out. "Fine, deal."

He shook her hand, and when Lily glanced back at the doorway, she saw a blond head. Carmichael grinned, pulled her close, spun them and pressed her into the shadow, mouth descending over hers. And although Lily relaxed into the kiss, her mouth moving in tandem with his, she barely breathed when Scorpius and Rose wandered past. Rose was grumbling about 'only coming to say hello', and the redhead could picture Scorpius rolling his eyes.

Carmichael pulled back. "You should be good," he said softly, and they slipped out quickly.

"Thanks," Lily said as they headed back up to the castle.

"Thank you. Despite the whole broom closet thing, you're a pretty good kisser."

Lily slanted a sideways glare at him. "And despite being a pretty good kisser yourself, you're kind of a giant asshole, Carmichael. Seriously, stop bringing that up."

"Come on, Potter, it was a tiny bit funny. It literally just seemed like he popped your cherry and ran out with his pants still down."

Lily glared, and shoved him. "Fuck you, Carmichael."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, at least you got better looking since then, and Zipzer still looks like a malformed Winston Wizard doll." She still glared and he elbowed her gently. "So why are you hiding from your cousin and Malfoy?" he asked, changing the subject, and Lily blew out a sigh.

"Because I'm an idiot," she sighed.

"Says who?" Carmichael asked.

"Me," she mumbled.

"It's not so bad as that, Potter," he said. She lifted her brows. "Obviously you like him. That must suck."

"Yeah, well, it does," she replied. It sucked even more because she couldn't stop thinking about when he'd kissed her over the summer.

"Does she know?" Lily looked up.

"Who?"

"Your cousin. Rose Weasley. The Head Girl. Does she know you fancy the pants off her boyfriend?"

Lily's brows drew together, because that sounded horrible. "Not exactly," she said. "I mean, she knows I had a crush on him. But he's my brother Al's best friend, anyway. Nothing's going to happen there."

Carmichael snorted. "What a bitch. No offence." Lily glared. "What?"

"Just because she likes the same guy doesn't make Rose a bitch," she said loyally, even though a part of her agreed with the bitch consensus. "It's better she at least gets a chance with him than the both of us not being able to."

"And why wouldn't you be able to, Potter?" he asked.

Lily rolled hazel eyes, even as the gates to the school, thrown wide, appeared around the bend. "He's Al's best friend. He doesn't even see me like that. And even if he did, he's not going to try anything."

Carmichael snorted. "You seem pretty dumb sometimes," he mumbled. She pushed him again.

"Wow, well, not all of us are twelve Outstandings smart, ass hat."

He shot her a look, but the dimple flashed. "I'm just saying, it's obvious Malfoy's interested. He wouldn't toke with you if he wasn't. He used to go out with Rose Weasley last year, right near the end of term, to puff behind the greenhouses, and look how well that's worked out for her."

Lily stared, because not only was this news to her, but she couldn't help but feel a strong blast of hope. Could Scorpius like her maybe a tiny bit more than friends? Is that why he'd really kissed her over the summer? Because he liked her? "Huh," she said at last. They were just coming up to the gates into the grounds, when a loud, pompous voice from behind them carried ahead. Lily watched Carmichael's lip curl a tiny bit. "You  _really_  don't like him, do you?" She thought back to the intensity with which Hank Zipzer detested Horace Carmichael in return.

"Not even a little," Carmichael agreed softly.

"Why?" When she'd asked Zipzer last year, he'd said Carmichael was 'a shady character' and 'not worth the breath required to associate with'.

Carmichael grinned. "We were friends in First Year. And then in Third Year, he stole the girl I had a crush on and ratted me out for smoking under the seats at the Quidditch pitch, and I lost all my Hogsmeade privileges for the whole year. And then, if you believe it, in Fourth Year he tried to be my friend again. He's two faced and self serving and an absolute idiot."

Lily snorted. "Wow." She glanced back as Zipzer, with a gaggle of Fourth Year girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, rounded the last bend toward them. "Godric, why did I ever date him?" she murmured.

Carmichael chuckled. "Because sometimes, Potter, you're pretty dumb." She smiled over at him, then lifted her brows, eyes still a bit droopy.

"Least there's the pretty bit," she giggled.

"Come on, I don't want to have that pretentious swine breathing down my neck," Carmichael murmured and Lily lengthened her stride as they went back up to the castle. After they climbed the stairs they parted ways, with a quick snog just for fun and because hey, snogging is snogging.

Lily went back to her dorm to put her Honeydukes' stuff away and glanced up when Matilda entered the dormitory behind her, ignoring the girl, going back to sorting her sweets into her nightstand drawer. "I saw you, y'know," Matilda said. "When I was coming upstairs."

"Saw me what?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Kissing that loser, Carmichael." The redhead shot a dirty look up at her dorm mate but didn't comment. No use getting detention needlessly. "No wonder you stink half the time, if you're hanging out with him."

Lily felt a faint alarm bell going off in her head. Obviously Matilda hadn't yet made the connection between the smell and Carmichael's reputation for being a stoner. And Lily really didn't want her to. "Actually, Carmichael smells pretty good," she replied. And he did. Like really good weed and nice cologne and a tiny hint of bubblegum. "And he's a great kisser. Who'd have thought, am I right?"

Matilda narrowed her eyes at Lily. "Ew," she said, disgustedly. "He's a loser and gets bad grades and skives class all the time."

"So?" Lily shot back, wanting to tell Matilda about the twelve Outstandings. "He's nice."

Matilda sniffed and Lily remembered the joint in her bra. "He's trouble. Make sure he stays far away from here." Lily rolled her eyes again. "And so long as you don't have sex with him in a broom closet and tell the whole world about it, I'll be thrilled," Matilda added. Lily's mouth fell open, and she reached for her wand on her bed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Potter. Godric, it was so awkward last time, after you dated Zipzer and screwed him. People kept asking if he'd ever been to our dorm before the broom closet. Yeah right!" The redhead gripped her wand and took a deep breath.

"I hope you realize I didn't actually tell anyone," she replied, trying to keep a handle on her temper.

"Yes you did. You told your cousin, and she told a bunch of people. And Zipzer told the rest. Which you deserved, because only sluts have sex in broom closets before marriage," she said. Lily grit her teeth, hard.

"Take that back," she growled.

"Why?" Matilda drawled. "It's true. That's why you pouted, right? Because you acted like a slut and everyone found out."

"Rose didn't tell anyone," Lily said firmly. Matilda laughed.

"Sure she did. That's how all her little friends on that stupid Pep Team knew. I overheard her telling them." Lily felt as though she'd been punched and her grip turned white-knuckled on her wand.

"Take it back," she repeated.

Matilda snorted. "Yeah right, Potter. We both know I'm right."

Lily felt her temper boil over. "Maybe you should ask my cousin Hugo out," she said in a shaking voice. Matilda blushed, blotchy and bright red.

"Why would I do that?" she demanded in an attempt at her normal condescension.

"Because I'm going to curse you silly, you dumb bitch, and maybe if he knows you're about to die, he'll take pity on you and go out with you," Lily said, lifting her wand. "Though I doubt it," she added venomously. Matilda backed up a step.

"You can't," she said. "I'm a Prefect."

Lily smiled maliciously, because she could see Matilda looking around for her own wand. "Going to give me detention? Please do. I like to be good and pissed when I duel, and you've been asking for it all fucking year, Tilly." The redhead got up off her bed and Matilda's eyes went huge, but then the dormitory door opened and the Pellard twins came in pink-cheeked from the wind. Both drew up short, mouths open, as they took in the scene.

"I'm telling," Matilda said, edging toward the door. Lily grit her teeth, but her temper had calmed somewhat.

"Go ahead," she snapped. "Go right ahead, Tilly, tell whoever you like. That's a phenomenon I'm used to."

Matilda sent her one last vengeful look, then flounced out, slamming the door. Lily sucked in a deep breath, ignored the twins' silent questioning looks, and went back to her bed to sort her Honeydukes' haul.

When Lily headed down to dinner later, she spotted Carmichael across the Hall, reading and sitting alone, and then her gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table. No Scorpius, but she saw her brother and his longtime girlfriend Mallory, sitting together. "Hey, Potter," someone said, and she looked up. Dave Gregoire, a decent looking Seventh Year, was coming down the Gryffindor table toward her.

"Hello," she said politely, even as he sat down across from her. "Can I help you?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Word is you've discovered the outside of broom closets, Potter," he murmured and she grit her teeth, hands balling into fists. "Wanna go visit my dorm room?" He smiled winningly, looking handsome with his soft green eyes and coppery hair.

"No thanks," she said easily. She'd heard about his reputation for being a shitty boyfriend with a penchant for unfaithfulness and all around man-whore.

"Aw, c'mon. You're on the Pep Team, right? I need some Pep in my life."

The redhead smiled, leaning in. "Sorry, but I also discovered a thing called standards, Gregoire. I'm flattered, but no." He frowned.

"So you only like stoned losers then?" he asked nastily. Lily's smile widened.

"No," she said easily. "I've just said, Gregoire, I've acquired standards, and you fall woefully short of them." She sat back and he stood up from the table.

"Too bad. You want a good time, let me know, babe. Broom closet or not." She snorted, because that was definitely not going to happen and then finished her dinner. Just as she was exiting the Great Hall, Scorpius and Rose were coming back into the castle. Lily hurried up the stairs, not wanting to be subjected to even more mushy couple scenery.

Rose came into the common room a little while later, and Lily, who had hardly been able to stop thinking about it, went over to confront her cousin about the stupid Zipzer incident, and find out for real if Rose told anyone or not. Because Lily had sworn her to secrecy, and any infringement on that would mean all bets were off. Including her playing nice with Scorpius.

"Hey girl," Rose said when Lily approached. "What's up?"

"I need to chat with you," Lily said easily, smiling a bit. Rose laughed.

"I need to chat with you. Come on, let's go to my dorm." They went up to the girls' Seventh Year dorm, and sat on Rose's bed. "So when Scorpius and I were leaving the Three Broomsticks, Harold Winkler told us the  _weirdest_  thing ever."

Lily smiled, because she had a feeling she knew what it might be. "Oh yeah?" the redhead asked, then remembered what she wanted to ask. "That's funny," she said, smile fading. "I heard the weirdest thing too, from my dorm mate Matilda Matthews."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the little Prefect who has a thing for my brother?" Lily nodded. "Aw. Maybe I'll put them on patrol together."

Lily snorted. "Why, what did Hugo do to you?" she drawled. Rose laughed. "So what did you hear?" Lily asked.

Rose frowned, looking perturbed. "That you and Horace Carmichael were making out in the hallway earlier." Lily almost laughed, because she'd somehow known Rose would ask. "Oh, Lily, please tell me it's not true," Rose murmured, looking concerned.

"Okay, it's not true," the redhead said, then lifted her brows. Rose frowned. "What? We made out. It doesn't mean anything."

The auburn haired witch frowned more. "Lily, he's a terrible influence," she said softly and put a hand over Lily's. "And I know the thing last year was tough, but come on, you could do so much better." Lily pulled her hand away.

"About the thing last year," she said, striving to remain casual. "You know how he obviously went and told the whole school?" Rose nodded. "Was it just him?" she asked pointedly. Rose's mouth parted, cheeks going very slightly pink, and Lily, although she already could read the guilt in her cousin's blue eyes, waited for the response.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Lily swallowed, feeling hollow inside at the betrayal. "I mean after I told you when I got back to the common room, and then went to bed, did you tell all your friends what happened?" She sucked in some air, pulse throbbing loudly in her ears. "After I specifically asked you to keep your mouth shut about it, to  _everyone_ , did you tell your friends about it?"

"I…" Rose stalled, looking guilty, and Lily stood up. "Lily, I only told Marcy and Kelly. They're my best friends. They wanted to know and they didn't tell  _anyone_. And they thought it was really shitty that-"

"So you fucking lied to me," Lily snapped. "You promised you'd keep it to yourself and turned around and told your friends how shitty it was I got fucked in a broom closet, standing up, by some loser, the second I had my back turned." Rose gaped at her. "Well fuck you, Weasley. And for your information, Carmichael's a damn good influence." Rose's brows turned down and in.

"Lily, that guy's a dirty stoner. All he does is wander around and get high. He barely even goes to class." The redhead smiled.

"Go look up his grades then," she shot back. "See for yourself. And he's a good enough influence to inform me you're a bitch." She went to the dormitory door.

"What's this about, really?" Rose demanded. "Is this because you have a crush on Scorpius?"

Lily did laugh this time. "This is about you being a shitty friend and even worse cousin. You were supposed to have my back, but you were no better than Zipzer." She shook her head, trying not to cry. "And you're right, I do have a crush on Scorpius. You'd think, since you're smart enough to be Head Girl, you'd be smart enough to realize at least if I'm making out with stoner losers, I'm not making out with your boyfriend." Lily smiled nastily. "It was pretty good over the summer when we did, so I can see why you're keen to keep him."

Rose's mouth fell open, looking shocked. "You're lying," she said automatically.

Lily smiled and tossed her hair, opening the dormitory door. "If you say so, Rose." She glanced at her watch as she went to her own dorm and grabbed a sweater and her cloak. She was pissed and needed a walk to clear her head.

She stomped down to the common room and out of the portrait hole, feeling nettled and guilty and all sorts of contradictory emotions. She sucked in a breath and headed downstairs, then slipped out into the grounds. It was dark, but she still had almost an hour before curfew and enough frustration to push her into a fast walk. She made it to the little bridge, on the southeast edge of the castle, and paused halfway, staring out over the scenery, barely seeing it painted in silver from the moonlight.

Lily knew Scorpius would be mad she'd told Rose about the kiss. Of course he would. She'd said it to be mean on purpose, because she was hurt and mad. And then a horrible thought occurred to her. What if he  _denied_  it? Lily had no doubts her cousin would question Scorpius about her spiteful admission, but he could deny it until he was dead if he felt like it. And it would be her word against his. She frowned, running both hands through her hair even as a few tears slipped from under her lashes. If it came down to it, she had no doubt everyone would believe him. He was Scorpius fucking Malfoy, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, top five percent of his class and she was just average Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and the girl who lost her virginity in a broom closet.

"Don't jump," Albus said from beside her and Lily sniffled a bit.

"Yeah right. I'm pissed, not suicidal," she muttered.

"Good," he brother said, facing out toward the view with her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm guessing you already know why I'm here," Albus sighed.

Lily shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled. Here it came. The 'he's my best friend and you're my little sister so it's never happening' lecture. And, she hoped, that would be it, and there would be no asking why she would lie about kissing Scorpius.

"Then you know what I'm going to say," he said, turning his head to look at her. Lily turned and met very serious green eyes.

"Yeah," she muttered. "But in my defence, it's not like I can help being attracted to someone."

Albus's mouth thinned. "Still," he said gruffly. "He's not right for you, Lils, and I don't like him."

Lily's brows drew together. "Wait, what?" Albus looked back out at the moonlit scenery.

"Carmichael. I've heard from two different people you two were sucking face right at the top of the stairs." Albus looked at her, frowning again, because Lily giggled a bit. Why was it such a big deal if she made out with Carmichael? "I don't like him. He's a fucking degenerate, and he's shady as fuck."

Lily snorted. "He's nice," she insisted. She was almost relieved they weren't talking about the Scorpius thing. "And it's not serious, I promise."

"It better not be. I'm serious, if I see you walking around school looking like a big fucking pothead, I'm telling Mum and Dad." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Albus, you're going to give yourself high blood pressure. Besides, you'd get in just as much trouble for knowing before and not telling them I might, every now and then, have one puff off a joint. And then you'd get in more trouble when I told them you smoked with me."

Albus smirked. "Bullshit, Lils. But fair enough." She smiled a bit. "Did you really make out with Scorpius over the summer?"

Lily's smile dropped instantly and she bit her lip. Well, best to know the score going in. "What did Scorpius say?" she asked quietly.

Albus sighed. "I don't know. Rose burst into the common room, freaking out, and asked him, shouted it more like, and he wouldn't answer until they went to the dorm."

"Oh," Lily said, lifting her brows. Did that mean he would tell Rose the truth? She felt a surge of guilt. What if she broke up with him for it? What if he broke up with her? She tried not to go there, because that was too much guilty pleasure.

"So is it true?" Albus asked. Lily shrugged.

"Yes." Albus stared at her for a long second and then his brows pulled together. "Please don't flip out, Albus."

"Bleeding fuck, Lily! When?"

"It doesn't matter, seriously. It obviously didn't come to anything, right? Exactly. And obviously he'd rather be with Rose anyway, right? Exactly." She sighed and leaned her elbows on the railing. "So obviously nothing's going to happen."

"Bad enough you're on the stupid Pep Team," Albus muttered, and Lily hid a smirk, because she'd heard that more than a few guys had made remarks to him about his sister getting hot. Which was a nice ego boost, but she was pretty sure any of the guys who said something probably thought she was easy, like Gregoire.

"Well, probably not anymore," Lily said. "Not after what Rose did."

Albus frowned. "What did Rose do?"

The redhead shook her head. "It's stupid, because literally everyone knows anyway, but Zipzer wasn't the only one who blabbed about last year. Rose told her friends literally a minute after I told her not to tell another soul, living or dead."

Albus looked shocked. "You thought she'd keep her mouth shut?" he asked. "Come on, Lils, you know everyone calls her Nosy Rosie because she's a gossip." Lily frowned.

"She promised me-"

The green eyed wizard laughed and she punched him hard on the arm. "Ow!" he said. "But come on. You only tell Rose a secret if you want it to leak out. Everyone knows that."

Lily glared. "Well why didn't everyone tell me?" she demanded.

Albus only chuckled and shook his head. "So what's the deal, then?" Albus asked at last. Lily met her brother's green eyes again and shrugged, pushing off of the railing and starting slowly back toward the castle.

"What's the deal with what?" she asked.

"With you and Scor?"

Lily laughed, but without much humour. "There is no deal. He's dating Rose and I'm your sister."

"But you like him?"

Lily frowned. "Maybe."

Albus sighed and Lily's brows lifted sharply and dropped, as if to say 'yeah, man'. They walked back to the castle silently, and Lily trudged up the stairs. Tomorrow was Sunday. Sundays were good days usually. Then again, knowing her luck, she'd probably get ditched by Carmichael after the rumour. He seemed to dislike being the object of gossip, or attention in general.

Sighing, she turned to take a secret passage her brothers had told her about, to the Gryffindor common room, and saw Carmichael stepping out from behind the tapestry she'd been heading for. "Hi," she said when he glanced up at her. Lily had her guard up, feeling like anyone could turn on her next after learning of Rose's treachery and that everyone, apparently, expected it from her.

"Hi," he said. "You look sad."

She looked at Carmichael. Same bored expression as ever, unless he smirked or smiled, same hair over his eyes. "You look the same."

He smiled a tiny bit. "People keep asking me if I've taken you to a broom closet yet."

Her whole face went bright red and he laughed. "Sorry," she muttered, moving to brush past him.

"I don't mind, Potter," he said lightly. Lily bit her lip, looking back. "Does everything you do wind up being gossiped about, though?"

The redhead smiled, cheeks still pink. "One time I held hands with a boy in Third Year, and no one gossiped about that," she admitted. Carmichael grinned, and she pushed a hand through her hair, certain it was a mess.

"So why so bummed?"

"You were right, Rose is a bitch. And apparently everyone knew except me."

"Cheer up, Potter," he said. "Wanna come for a smoke?"

"It's past my curfew," she murmured, looking at her watch.

"That's not what I asked," he said teasingly. "We can even make out some more if you like," he added and she laughed.

"Yeah, alright," she said. He grinned and kissed her, and she poked his dimple. "Although you know people are going to think we're dating," she said as they went down through the castle.

"Probably," he said softly.

"And that's not weird for you?"

Carmichael shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Not really. Probably weirder for you. You went from Zipzer to me."

"I know, total downgrade, right?" she teased. He rolled dark eyes.

They made it out to the Forest without interruption, smoked a joint, and headed back up, only pausing to put their eyes back to the proper colour. Lily even managed to do one completely by herself. The Entrance Hall was empty when they snuck back in and Lily fought the urge to giggle as they hurried up the stairs.

Once up to the Seventh Floor, Lily heard footsteps approaching and shoved Carmichael back into an alcove, fastening her mouth over his and gasped when he kissed back then flattened her to the wall, tongue in her mouth. His fingers were cold against her tee, under her hoodie and cloak, but his chest was warm when she touched it.

Wandlight dazzled over them, and Carmichael pulled back, smiling crookedly. Lily blinked in the harsh light. "You're both out of bounds," said a tight voice that was oddly familiar.

"Is it that late already?" Carmichael said. "Shit, sorry."

The wandlight lowered and Lily realized it was Scorpius who'd caught them. She was torn between mute horror and laughter. "Five points from Ravenclaw. Go to bed, Carmichael," Scorpius said flatly and Carmichael shrugged.

"Goodnight, Potter," he said with a flash of his killer smile. Lily smiled back.

"'Night." She folded her cloak around herself. "Well, it's past my curfew, so I'm just going to-" she said, edging out from the alcove, but then Scorpius moved in front of her. She looked up at him pursing her mouth.

"Have you been smoking?" he rumbled.

She shrugged. "What do you think?"

His mouth thinned. "I think you need to stop hanging out with Carmichael." The redhead smiled.

"Sure thing," she said sweetly. "Is that all?"

"No," he said and she folded her arms, sighing. "You told Rose."

"Yes." Scorpius shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back. "Was it supposed to be a secret, like you hanging out with me on the weekends?" she asked quietly, arching a brow. Scorpius shot her a look that was hard to determine. He looked equally angry, impressed, guilty and something else, something fierce she couldn't put her finger on. "And I told Al, too," she added.

Scorpius sighed. "I wish you hadn't."

Lily shrugged, but smiled. "Sorry," she said, not really sorry at all. "So… Am I free to go, or what?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "I guess. Although I'm still taking five points from Gryffindor." Lily shrugged again and then smiled a little.

"Okay."

"And if I catch you out of bounds with Carmichael again, I'm going to personally ensure you have too many detentions to see him."

Lily mushed her lips together, but couldn't hold in the laugh. "Really? Wow, talk about overreacting. And you're not even my brother. What are you, jealous or something?" she asked and pushed past him, heading to Gryffindor Tower, feeling smug.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

As the days drifted into weeks, Lily's life slowly settled back into commonplace routine. She'd get up early, before her other dorm mates, shower and dress and go get breakfast, then head to classes. On Sundays, Mondays and Thursdays, Lily had Pep Practice, which she was shocked to find out Rose still expected her to come to. They'd sort of patched things up, but there was still a distinct frostiness there, and Lily noticed Rose almost never talked about Scorpius around her. And nor did he come to anymore of their practices.

She still hung out with Scorpius on Fridays and Saturdays, sometimes being tutored in Charms, and without fail, she'd find Carmichael on Sunday evening and they'd go out for a 'walk'. Which of course, bolstered the image they were dating on the down low, even if they both denied it when asked outright.

In the run up to the Christmas break, Lily was slowly drowning under mountains of homework that were barely being tamed by Wednesday night study sessions. She was glad she'd written her parents to tell them she was staying back in November, because she purposely put off a bunch of assignments due in the new year to finish on break.

It was the last Friday of term, and Lily was nodding off in Trelawney's class, the thickly perfumed air and scenic snowfall out the window lulling her to sleep. Suddenly the Professor came over and Lily nudged Cheryl with a toe. They perked up, gazing into their stubbornly cloudy crystal ball. "Go on, dears," Trelawney said encouragingly with the sad smile of someone who doubts their talents.

"Oh, er…" Cheryl said.

"Oh wait," Lily gasped. "Wait, wait, I see something!" she said excitedly. Trelawney's bug eyes went impossibly larger.

"What is it dear?"

"A man!" Lily invented wildly. She pointedly didn't meet Cheryl's eyes because she could see her friend's shoulders shaking. "A masked man!" she said.

"Go on!" Trelawney encouraged.

"He's...he's at a piano. No! It's an organ. It's the Phantom of the Opera!" she half-shouted, and there were a few titters through the class.

Trelawney's face turned stern and Lily bit her lip. "Miss Potter, this is Divination class, not the theatre," she said, then patted Lily's hand. "Alas, like your dear father, whose many tragedies I foresaw, of course, you do not have The Inner Eye, dear." The bell rang and Lily gratefully slammed her book shut. "Miss Potter, you will have an extra two inches on your essay about tea leaf interpretation, due back the first time we meet after the holiday." Lily grimaced, but at least it wasn't detention.

"Shitty break, about the essay," Cheryl murmured as they went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"So much troll bollocks," she agreed, loosening her tie, undoing the first couple buttons on her shirt.

"Hey, are you going to go find a corner of the castle to snog your not-boyfriend tonight?" Cheryl asked as they approached the portrait hole.

Lily laughed. "Maybe." She rolled her eyes, because Carmichael was cute, and fun, but not her cup of tea, much like she was to him. And while it was nice to snog every now and again, it wasn't as good as the kiss she'd shared with Scorpius, and she didn't feel anything remotely romantic for Carmichael.

"I want something to take home for break," Cheryl said as they followed some Third Years through the portrait hole.

The redhead shook her head. Her dorm mates had all asked, after assuming he was the source of her green, but he'd told her flat out he wouldn't sell to them, and he wouldn't sell to her to play middle-witch. "You know the rule," she murmured. Carmichael only sold to his own year and above. Except her.

"So stupid," Cheryl muttered. Lily took pity on her.

"C'mon," she said, and half-dragged her dark friend up to the dorm. She dug through her trunk, pulled out the smaller of her two joints, and gave it to Cheryl. "It's not much, but Happy Christmas. And if you tell the twins or anyone else about my second one, I'll put hair removal potion in your shampoo."

"Cheers!" Cheryl said. The twins came in then and Lily gave her a sharp look. Cheryl mimed zipping her lips.

"So is the not-boyfriend staying to keep you company over break?" Hope asked.

"Dunno," Lily said, flopping into bed, pulling a handful of Fizzing Whizzbees from her nightstand, popping one in her mouth. She didn't much care if Carmichael was staying, because she knew for a fact Scorpius was. And Rose was not. Lily tried not to get overly excited about that, but it didn't work. "I'll ask I suppose," she said through her mouthful of candy.

Matilda came into the dorm and Lily rolled over, avoiding eye contact. Since the threat of death and the resulting spreading of Lily's involvement with Horace Carmichael, Lily and Matilda had remained cool to one another. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you, Potter," she snapped.

Lily lifted her brows. "Wow, I have a boyfriend? Please let it be Tom Tom from the Weirder Sisters, please, please, please," she said sarcastically, getting up.

"Ha ha," Matilda said, looking grouchy. "No, that nasty Ravenclaw loser."

Lily made an amused face as she went to the dormitory door. "Ew, Zipzer? That was so last year, Matthews. I can't think of any other nasty losers in Ravenclaw."

She went down to the portrait hole and stepped out, moving down the corridor with Carmichael a bit. "What's up?" she asked.

"Not going to invite me up to your dorm?" he asked, the dimple appearing faintly.

"You wouldn't get past the fifth step," she replied.

"Too bad. Are you staying over break?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "You?"

"No," he said. "Going home to re-up and eat my Gran's homemade cookies. Fuck, when you're high, they're like heaven." Lily laughed.

"So what's up, then?" she asked. He arched a brow.

"Ouch, Potter. And here I thought we were dating." She rolled her eyes. "No, just wanted to see if you need anything before break." She shook her head.

"What, no gift exchange? You're a shit boyfriend," she teased.

Carmichael smirked. "What would my gift be?" he asked. Hazel eyes sparkled a tiny bit and she reached for his hand, and brought it to her breast, his palm hovering a scant centimeter from her shirt.

"And mine?" she asked. He brought his hand against her, cupping her breast through her shirt, his other hand moving his mop of dark hair back, and she saw his face properly for the first time. And when he smiled his whole face got really good looking. "Nice," she murmured. His hair flopped back down and she moved his hand away.

"I hope my birthday present is getting to see them," he said. She laughed and kissed him.

"Have a good break, Carmichael."

"You too, Potter."

"And get a haircut, you hippie. You look almost hot when your face is visible," she added.

"Wear a sweater that fits and we'll talk, Potter."

When Lily went out to Greenhouse Three at eight thirty that night, she saw Carmichael slipping into the shadows as Scorpius turned to smile at her. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he murmured, and his eyes roved down over her, mouth quirking down. "Seriously?"

Lily frowned and looked down at herself. She was still in her uniform, an extra cardigan from her Nan last Christmas, and her cloak. "What?"

"Never mind." She fell into step with him as he moved toward the Forest, lighting up. Lily tried to ignore the shiver of desire as his fingers brushed over hers when he passed his joint. "So are you really dating Carmichael?" Scorpius finally asked after the joint had burned halfway down. Lily smirked.

"Really?" she drawled, arching a brow.

"Yes." He looked annoyed.

"No, we're not dating." When the joint was finished, Lily leaned against a tree, pulling her potion out. Scorpius made a face at her, but Lily felt a surge of pride when she managed to drop her own eyes without blinking or missing. In the dark with no mirror to boot! "What's up with you tonight?" she demanded, putting her potion away again.

"What does that mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're being confrontational and douchey."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in a bad mood," he said defensively.

The redhead shrugged. "Whatever then. I'm going back up to the castle." She turned, but then Scorpius caught her hand, sending a sharp jolt of wanting up her arm and across her nipples, hardening them.

"It's all your fault, Little Potter," he murmured.

She pulled her hand away, eyes narrowing more than the weed had narrowed them already. "Stop calling me that," she snapped. "It's not cute and it's not funny."

"It's a habit," he said, but he smiled a tiny bit at her, and tugged a hank of dark red hair.

"Well break the habit," she said, but some of her indignation faded. Scorpius moved toward her and she looked down, trying not to feel the urge to just lean in and kiss him, reminding herself forcibly he was dating Rose.

"That's easier said than done," he murmured. "And it's hard enough to remember not to do other things around you as is."

Lily sucked in a breath, looking up at him from under her lashes, mouth parting a bit. "Like what?"

He moved very slightly closer and she felt his presence against her, even though they weren't touching. "Like this," he rumbled, and dipped his head and kissed her. For one glorious second, Lily reveled in the bliss that shorted out her brain and shimmered over her skin, and savoured the hot, molten bubbling of arousal for him. She pushed him back the same moment he lifted his head and the redhead tried to keep her breathing even.

"You can't do that," she whispered. "We can't do that. That is lots of wrong."

"I know," he said. When she met his eyes again, those cloudy grey eyes, she felt a tug of wanting that rippled over her nipples and down between her legs. "Son of a cock sucking Slytherin," he rumbled, and she groaned when he kissed her again, tongue begging entrance to her mouth. And even though she hated herself for it a little bit, she surrendered, because it was good, amazing,  _fantastic_.

"Stop," she said, pushing him back firmly after several glorious moments that were seared in her memory and had guaranteed her a spot in Hell.

"I'm trying," he said. He pulled away abruptly, putting a decent amount of space between them. "Things are pretty much over with Rose," he murmured.

Lily felt a tremor of delight but squashed it. "I'm sorry," she said, only partly meaning it, because she didn't think Rose felt the same. "But I'm not a slut, and she's my cousin."

"I know," he mumbled. She looked at him in the wobbly moonlight. "I only asked her out in the first place because I was trying to convince myself I'm not attracted to you." He smiled grimly. "Fat lot of good it's done."

Lily licked her lips, wishing he would stop talking. Suddenly the thought of being with him in the castle, and most of the student population gone away including his girlfriend and her not-boyfriend, was more terrifying and anxiety-inducing than exciting. "Are you just waiting until after Christmas to break up with her?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

The redhead chewed her lip. "When you get the courage to do it, let me know," she said, and resolutely turned away, hurrying up to the castle.

The Hogwarts Express was to take all the students leaving for break home at precisely ten o'clock the next morning and Lily had been invited, somewhat grudgingly, by Rose when the other girls at Pep Practice had been talking about it, to an end of term party in the Head Boy and Girl's office, which was really just an old, unused classroom on the Third Floor. Exclusive invite only, of course.

She dug through her trunk to no avail, and sighed. She had nothing to wear. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Lily had her standard little black dress from last year, when she had first started going to parties, but she'd literally worn it every way. And Lily didn't want to wear that dress. She wanted to look pretty and sophisticated. Sighing, she pulled the little black dress out and went to shower, telling herself she would just go for a bit then turn in early.

When she put the dress on, she realized precisely how much she'd grown since last year. On the plus side, the dress didn't even look like the same one. On the downside, she was showing a  _lot_  of boob and the length had gone from above the knee to mid thigh, and while it looked good, it was ultra slutty and that wasn't, hadn't ever been, her thing. She tugged the dress up a bit, which helped minimally with the boob issue, and told herself it was fine, even though she blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. When she finished her hair and makeup, which was a mild attempt to tame the former and actually applying the latter, which felt a little foreign still, she bit her lip, glad she wasn't foolish enough to wear lipstick. It would be chewed off in minutes, she was certain.

When she emerged, hoping her dorm mates were asleep, because it was already almost nine-thirty, she blushed because Cheryl wolf whistled, Hope gaped at her and Faith said, "Damn girl. When did you grow real boobs?"

"You look like a slut," Matilda said without even looking up. Lily flipped her off.

"Don't wait up for me," the redhead teased, slipping into her black flats, because she was tall enough without heels and she couldn't walk in them. When she got to the room she took a deep breath, told herself she could do it, and slipped in, quickly closing the door behind herself.

Loud music and people talking and shouting assaulted her ears, and Lily was tempted to just turn around and leave, but she didn't want to make things any worse with Rose, she'd already done her fucking makeup, and, although she hated it, there was a sliver of her that wanted to see the look on Scorpius's face when he saw her in the dress.

She had the Christmas gift she'd gotten for Rose in hand, wanting to deliver it personally, if only because Rose was her closest female cousin and oldest friend. And that was worth more than any guy. Even if she still had feelings for said guy. She found her cousin by the drinks table. The auburn haired witch smiled icily, but after Lily presented her with her gift, Rose seemed to soften a little. She gave Lily her drink, quickly making another, and they mingled for a bit. Lily was glad she had Rose, because she would  _not_  have had the guts to talk to what were mostly other Seventh Years, a good number of them guys. She was pretty sure she blushed the whole time, because a lot of the guys stared unabashedly at her boobs, but it wasn't a bad experience on the whole. The alcohol helped to bolster her, and when Rose left her with the Sixth Year girls from the Pep Team, Belinda and Hazel, Lily was two drinks in and finally starting to relax, almost wondering why she hadn't initially wanted to stay.

The Sixth Year girls wanted to dance, and Lily, not wanting to be left alone, went with them onto the dance floor, feeling inherently embarrassed, but danced nonetheless. After the third drink she stopped feeling embarrassed, and when a very handsome Hufflepuff Seventh Year who introduced himself as Zane danced with her, she let the last of her inhibitions fly. After a couple songs, Zane shouted over the music, "Thought you were dating Carmichael, the stoner kid, Potter. How you gonna be dancin' up on me like that if you're not single?"

The redhead laughed. "I am single. And I plan to stay that way." At least until the new year. She turned, arched her back, and rubbed her ass against him as she swayed to the beat. He grasped her hips, bringing her ass more firmly against himself and making Lily gasp.

They danced for one more song, Lily wondering how his hands, while enjoyable, didn't give her remotely the rush of feeling Scorpius not even touching her did, and then she shouted she needed a drink. He went with her.

"So you staying to party here or going home for break, Potter?" Zane asked, and Lily smiled, feeling decidedly drunk, even as she mixed another drink.

"I'm staying, but I don't really party."

Zane's eyes did the slow rove down and then back up. "You should." Lily shook her head. She'd heard about  _those_  types of girls. Making out with someone with no intention of dating them, or even dancing like a slut up on a pretty hot guy who felt ripped under his shirt was one thing. Being a party girl, down for anything and everything, was a whole other ballgame, and one she didn't play.

"Not my thing," she murmured.

"Too bad. You'd probably be real fun." Lily snorted.

"Definitely not my thing." She rolled her eyes, and then happened to glance around Zane as the song changed and spotted, right there on the edge of the dance floor, Scorpius and Rose. Dancing. Dancing  _together_. Her leg up over his hip, almost flashing everyone, her arms around his neck, one of his hands holding her leg up against him, the other at her hip as they gyrated together. Her face was turned up against his neck to talk into his ear. His head was bent listening. And Lily couldn't help noticing he didn't look, in the slightest, like he wanted to break up with Rose. She bit her lip, trying not to feel stupid she'd actually hoped he might want to be with her, and sucked in a breath, looking at Zane. "But now that I have a drink, I'm going to dance some more." She sipped her beverage and smiled, trying to be coy and flirty. "Do you want to dance with me, knowing that's all you'll get, or should I find someone else?"

"You can rub whatever you like all over my dick, Potter," he said, giving her a bright smile, and she blushed a little, but moved back out onto the dance floor with him, pointedly looking anywhere but in the direction of Rose and Scorpius. She wanted to get drunk, dance all over this Zane guy, who seemed nice, if a tad shady, and then crawl into her bed and sleep until noon. By the time she finished her fourth drink, Lily was shitfaced.

She'd only been so drunk the first time she'd ever had alcohol of any sort, and she knew it would be a rough night to come, but for the time being, she was feeling no pain. She  _was_  feeling Zane's hands riding up her ass, under her dress, and like a complete slut as she imagined a very different willing body against her own. Lily felt the gentle, suggestive brush of his mouth over hers, and instead of turning her head away as she'd done the last two times he'd tried to kiss her, she lifted her lips to his, sighing a little into his very nice kiss that wasn't even close to what she'd felt with Scorpius.

Just as his tongue traced her lip, someone grasped her arm, turning her firmly away from Zane, and she looked up to see a very irate looking Albus. "Lily, go to bed," he said sternly and she giggled.

"Boo, you're a party pooper, Al. We were just dancing."

Her brother glared at her, green eyes narrowing in the dim lighting. "Your sister's a big girl, right?" Zane said, and traced the neckline of her dress, which, to Lily's shock, had slipped. She tugged it up.

"She's fifteen, Zane," Albus said. "Lily, go to bed, now, or I'm going to have to write that letter."

"Ugh, you suck, Albus," she mumbled. He stuffed something into her arms, and her eyes widened when she realized it was the Invisibility Cloak.

"Go," he said, then glanced at Zane, who looked peeved. "Zane knows better than to be grinding up on my little sister anyway, right?" Albus snarled, clapping the other wizard on the shoulder.

"You owe me, Potter," Zane grumbled, then slunk away. Lily followed Albus to the exit, hugged him drunkenly, and slipped out into the corridor and put the Cloak on. Her trusty watch told her, unless it was broken and making up times of its own, it was one in the morning. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle and crept toward the stairs. She only weaved a little.

She made it all the way to the Fat Lady and then sat down, trying to remember the password. The Rubenesque woman in the painting, who was lightly snoring now, had just recently changed it, too. Was it tinsel? Or baubles? ...Maybe garland? Definitely something about Christmas trees. She pulled the Cloak off silently, bundling it up so she wouldn't have to sit on the cold stone floor. Lily sat for awhile, thinking, possibly fading in and out of consciousness, and she was startled when the portrait hole opened and Scorpius came out, holding his broom.

They stared at one another for a long moment. Her on the floor, sitting on her father's Cloak, half spilling from her dress and drunk and he, looking rumpled and sheepish, broom over his shoulder still. And the Fat Lady snored on. Then Lily got up, stumbling a tiny bit, passed him the Cloak, whispering, "Tell Al thanks," and passed silently into the common room.

Lily told herself valiantly, as she tried to be silent climbing the stairs, she wouldn't cry until she got to bed. The tears started when she eased the dormitory door closed. She slithered between the sheets on her bed, closed the curtains, and let the tears run, hot and unchecked, until she passed out.

Lily woke vaguely to her dorm mates leaving, speculating on her night, and fell back asleep when they were gone. She woke at eleven thirty, rolled out of bed, took the last horrid dose of hangover potion from the bathroom cabinet, and a long hot shower. When she got to lunch, hair still damp and swirled into a bun, she was feeling mostly better, but tired, and sore. She blamed the slutty dancing.

To her surprise,  _the_  hottest guy in Gryffindor sat down directly beside her. Angelo Bonifacio, who was olive toned tan handsome, his face perfectly framed and anchored with ultra white teeth and black hair, with smoldering dark brown eyes, was sexy and hot and the epitome of the Italian stallion. But he was known for loving and leaving. She felt like crap, was pretty sure she looked like crap, and wanted coffee, of which there was none, and checked her wand in her jeans pocket.

"A little birdie told me you've turned into quite the little tease, Potter," the sexy, rather good-smelling wizard said in a low, gravelly voice. Lily noticed that while she felt attracted to this guy, in a primal, lustful sort of way, she didn't feel her breathing hitch, or her heart rate rise.

"That's not particularly complimentary," she said, glancing over at him. "Look, Boni-"

"Call me Angelo, bellissima, please."

Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Angelo," she said, and he grinned, "you seem very nice. And you're really very hot," his grin widened, "but I'm not interested. Sorry."

Angelo leaned into her bubble, and said in a very low tone, against her ear, "Not even a little?" She felt her skin prickle deliciously when his mouth teased a sensitive spot under and behind her ear, but there was still no chemical reaction like with Scorpius. It felt good, he would probably be amazing if she took him up on the offer, but she wasn't looking for that. Lily wanted that gut-wrenching, heart-palpitating lust that made her crazy and had ruined her for anyone else, even with only the tiniest taste. She wanted Scorpius.

"Maybe a little," she whispered. "But it's not happening." She ate some of her chicken pot pie.

He frowned, she could feel the shift in him, as he pulled back. "All tease and no please, then?" he asked.

"You bet," she said, smiling.

"Carmichael must be a fucking idiot if he's cool with that."

Lily grinned at him. "I guess," she said, and shrugged. "Thanks for the ego boost, though," she added, since he was pouting like a baby and getting up. "You really are hot."

"Don't flatter yourself, I like a buffet as much as the next guy."

The redhead giggled. "Hot  _and_  spicy," she drawled. "Too bad for you the buffet is closed."

She finished her lunch, only glancing toward the Slytherin table once, not spotting Scorpius, and then Lily went to the common room and immersed herself in homework.

Lily didn't see Scorpius until three days into break. She was coming back from the Library a little before curfew, heavily laden with books, and turned when someone hissed her name, swaying a little under the weight of her bag. He was standing in an alcove, halfway between the Library and the corner where the corridor merged into a main hallway. "Are you busy?" he asked softly when she had joined him.

Lily snorted. "I have like fourteen assignments I have to finish in the next week to avoid failing all my classes, but I guess not." He grinned.

"Yeah OWL year sucked," he said with fond remembrance. Lily shoved his shoulder.

"You have NEWTs, don't you?"

Scorpius scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm a bloody genius. I'll ace them no problem." His full mouth quirked up on one side. "Do you still need a Charms tutor?" he asked, and she stiffened and blushed when he pushed a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I don't  _need_  a tutor," she said. "I can manage." She wondered when they were going to broach the subject of the end of term party, but Scorpius didn't say anything else. She sucked in a deep breath, looked up to bring it up herself determinedly, but the next thing she knew, he'd dipped his head and was kissing her. Again. She shoved him back hard, even though her body was screaming for his touch, the solid warmth of him, against her. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he admitted, dragging a hand through his hair. "Fuck, every time I'm around you, I just want to kiss you, and I can't help noticing...stuff."

The redhead felt a flutter in her belly even as her pulse kicked up into the red zone. "What kind of stuff?" she whispered, then almost bit her tongue in half.

He hooked her bag off her shoulder and set it down, tracing a fingertip inward, across her collarbone, then down, into her cleavage and she felt her face heating. "Stuff like how good your tits look in this shirt," he rumbled, teasing the edge of her bra. "Or how you smell good enough to eat," he added, his tone roughening a little, nose dragging up her neck as he bent his head into her. Lily bit her lip, body responding in all the best ways to his proximity, the feel of his mouth ghosting down her neck. "But most of all, I can't help noticing you are definitely  _not_  a little kid anymore, and I  _really_  want to take you to my dorm room."

Lily, who had wished for this very thing just six months ago, who had wanted this longer than she could recall, who'd lusted after and secretly half-loved Scorpius so long it was insane, felt her heart drop from her throat to her toes. Because when he mentioned dorm rooms, she couldn't help but think of that party, the last night of term. "Somehow I don't think Rose would like that," she said quietly, looking up at him accusingly. Her nipples were hard and aching, her lungs felt heavy, like she wasn't get quite enough oxygen, and her panties, she knew, were damp. But her head was clear. His cloying, pervasive allure hadn't yet clouded her brain, at least enough she would cross the line.

"Rose doesn't have to know," he said back. She shuddered when his mouth pressed to her neck, exactly where Angelo Bonifacio had quasi-kissed her the first morning of break. She almost melted, and knew if he kissed her properly, she would. She'd submit and give in and help him cheat on her cousin, and probably enjoy every last second of it.

Instead, Lily hardened her resolve, pushing him back firmly. "You're a piece of shit," she said quietly, evenly. His eyes widened in shock, mouth parting as he pulled back to look at her.

"What?"

"You're a piece of shit," she repeated. "If you want to fuck around on my cousin, go ahead, but it's not happening with me."

Scorpius frowned a tiny bit, eyes narrowing. "I told you already, things with me and Rose are pretty much-"

"Over?" Lily cut in, feeling her temper rise. She swallowed thickly. "Is that why you were leaving Gryffindor Tower so late Friday night?" His mouth thinned. "And did you have your broom because you flew in through the window to override the spell on the stairs?" She knew she'd hit the mark when he shot her a suspicious look, as if wondering if she'd tried the same tactic. "And when you were dancing with her, which I saw, along with a bunch of other people, was that the foreplay leading up to the visit to her dorm?" Lily waited for him to answer any or all of her questions, but nothing came from his lips. "Right. Well, when you find your voice, Malfoy, let me know." She turned away and hustled back to Gryffindor Tower, feeling edgy and frustrated and thoroughly pissed because she couldn't decide whether to be pleased or disappointed with herself.

She'd been the better person, embodied moral fiber and whatnot. Stood up for her cousin. But she'd just turned down a visit to the hottest, sexiest guy's dorm in all of fucking Hogwarts, a guy she'd been into forever, and she doubted the offer would ever come up again.

By the day after Christmas, Lily was looking forward to her dorm mates, maybe even Matilda, returning. Because while it was nice to wake up alone, at her leisure, and not to someone else making noise, it was oddly quiet at night without the sound of four other girls breathing and shifting in their sleep. And Lily wanted to vent and gossip.

She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast in her newest knitted jumper from her Nan, and poured herself a big cup of coffee. She'd planned to finish off the last of her Potions stuff that day, including the extra assignment Professor Specter given her to upgrade her mark. She was surprised when a ruffled barn owl swooped down in front of her, bearing a letter. She moved her orange juice from under its beak, divested the bird of the letter, and watched it take wing again.

She looked at her mail and a heavy weight settled into her stomach. It was from Rose. She opened the envelope, pulled out the sheet of paper with Rose's loopy writing on it, and sucked in a breath before reading it.

Lily,  
Scorpius owled me. Apparently he thinks we should 'see other people'. And he was kind enough to mention he wants to see one specific other person. He told me how you two have been hanging out and how he's had a thing for you for awhile. I just don't know why you never told me. I know you're probably wondering if I mind if you take up with him, and as much as I'd love to say go for it, it's really hard to think about. I'm not saying never, just… I might need some time to get my brain around it. And you're dating Carmichael anyway, right? We'll talk more when I get back, but I hope you had a good Christmas. Everyone sends their love. See you next year!  
Love, Rose.

Lily blinked then rubbed a hand over her face. Godric, could this be any more fucked? Of course, now that she had a clear field, now that she knew for certain Scorpius was interested, Rose wasn't okay with it. Lily wanted to yell and cry and maybe curse something into a bunch of little pieces she could stomp on. It wasn't  _fair_! She had pretended and faked support for Rose. She'd sucked it up and dealt with seeing them all over one another. And now that it was her chance, Rose wasn't okay? She needed some ' _time_ '? Ugh! Lily took a deep breath, finished her breakfast and went up to her dormitory. She fired open the little window, pulled her joint out of her trunk and sparked it up right there in her dorm. She sat on the little window ledge, putting her feet up, braced on the other side of the stonework, and puffed contentedly until her grouchiness faded away.

She left the window open and put her drops in, tossing the roach out the window when she was done, and sighed, looking outside. It was just starting to snow, dusting the grounds with a light blanket of white. If Rose wasn't okay, Lily couldn't, in good conscience, just jump into bed with Scorpius. As much as she wanted to. As good as she could picture it being. No, she would give Rose her time, at least a decent amount of it, and then she'd see if Scorpius was still interested. Godric, she hoped he would be. Because Lily couldn't shake the feeling he'd expect them to take up together immediately. And she couldn't repress the thought that her cousin was hoping someone else would catch his fancy before Rose was 'okay with it'. Lily yawned, no longer in the mood for Potions homework, and wished Carmichael was still at school. He'd probably tell her to hook up with Scorpius, though, because Rose was a bitch.

That thought made her smile a little and she finally closed up the window and flopped onto her bed. In a few days everyone would be back from break and life would resume as normally as possible. And Lily would deal with life as it came.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The students all came back the Sunday before term started, and Lily listened as her dorm mates, minus Matilda, dished details about their Christmas breaks. "I saw Carmichael on the train," Cheryl said, giving Lily a pointed look. She rolled her eyes, unwrapping some Chocolate Cauldrons she'd gotten for Christmas, sitting cross legged in bed.

"Did he get a haircut?" she asked, smirking a little. Cheryl's dark brows pulled together.

"Um, no, I don't think so."

The redhead giggled a little. "Damn." The other girls looked at her confusedly. "Have you seen his face when it's not hiding under his hair?" she asked. Cheryl and the twins shook their heads. "It's kind of amazing," Lily admitted.

Hope's brows went up thoughtfully. "Really?" she murmured.

"Uh huh," Lily said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I'm surprised you're not up in his dorm right now," Faith admitted. "Aren't you two messing around, even if you're not dating?"

Lily blushed a tiny bit. "Not really."

"His decision or yours?" Hope asked.

"Both," Lily admitted. "We hang out, and he's fun, and a good kisser, but I'm not really into Carmichael like that. And I'm pretty sure he has a thing for someone else." All three other witches perked up. "Don't ask, I have no idea who."

"Huh," Cheryl said, picking up a suspiciously coloured Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Bean. "Pear d'you think, or bogies?"

Lily examined it. "Pear."

"Bogies," Faith said. Hope agreed and the bean was binned without testing. "So if you're not into Carmichael like that, who are you into?" Faith asked after a bit. She was braiding her sister's hair intricately, and glanced up briefly, blue eyes curious.

"No one," Lily said, frowning, knowing that it would have to be no one for awhile, because the one guy she was into was still off limits, even if he was single.

Matilda came in and the conversation was dropped silently. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you, Potter," she said, glaring at Lily.

"Tom Tom again?" the redhead sighed. "Oh Merlin." Matilda narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Lily went down to see what Carmichael wanted. To her surprise, it wasn't Carmichael waiting outside the portrait hole, but Zane. "Whoa, are you telling people you're my boyfriend?" she asked, smirking.

"Naw, but the little priss with the stick up her ass wouldn't go get you until I said you were." He rolled his golden eyes.

"So what d'you want then?" she asked, folding her arms. He grinned.

"You know what I want, Potter," he drawled, eyeing her up. "But in lieu of that, I'll settle for a favour."

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "A favour," she repeated, then arched a brow. "What favour?"

"You heard about your cousin getting dumped on break, yeah?" Lily bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

"Yeah."

Zane seemed to hesitate for a moment, then smirked. "Tell her she wants a good rebound, I'll hook her up."

Lily's eyes went wide for a moment, but then she laughed. "Sure thing. Although you might not exactly be her type," she said.

He frowned. "The fuck you sayin', Potter?"

She smiled. "No offence. But she's not into partying either." His mouth flickered into a smile briefly.

"Even still."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "I'll let her know. And you can owe me one."

Zane smirked, looking at her boobs. "You come collecting anytime, Potter."

She went back into the common room and to her dorm, pointedly avoiding talking to Rose until the morning, because she wanted one night to pretend things weren't awkward and weird between them now. She opened the door softly, walking in on Matilda lecturing her dorm mates about how she 'wasn't an owl to play messenger for them'. The Prefect turned on Lily, who went to sit back on her bed.

"As for you, Potter," she said, narrowing her small, close set eyes, "I'm not going to come get you every other second because you're sleeping around."

Lily smirked, rolling her eyes. "Duly noted."

Matilda glared harder. "I'm serious," she said, voice rising in pitch. Lily grit her teeth. "Do your boyfriends even know about each other?"

Hope choked on a laugh as Faith bit her lip hard, pretending to focus on her braiding. "Not yet," Lily said easily. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I should," Matilda snapped. Lily rolled her eyes again, wondering why the other witch seemed to hate her so much, then assumed it was jealousy. "But I'd rather just watch you fail all your OWLs because you're out slutting it up every night instead of studying."

"And when I get better marks than you, I'll be laughing. At least, when I'm not slutting it up," Lily snapped back. She got out of bed and bundled herself up to go for a walk to get away from Matilda and clear her head.

To her delight, when she wandered behind the greenhouses, she spotted Carmichael. She turned her feet to go say hi and watched a tall, very built Slytherin Seventh Year Lily was pretty sure was a Beater on the Quidditch team walk up to Carmichael. She slid into a deeper shadow as they made a transaction, waited until the Quidditch troll left, and moved over. "First you're following me, and now you're spying on me, Potter. Should I notify the authorities?" he drawled, then smirked over at her.

"Not yet. We haven't even gotten to the creepy part of our relationship where I pop up in your dorm room."

"Don't bother unless you're naked," he shot back, dimple appearing. Lily poked it. "I almost missed you."

"I did miss you. You're unnaturally wise."

"Are we going for a walk?" Carmichael asked, moving closer to her, and lifted up her mittened hand. "Really?"

"It's cold," she said defensively. "Tosser. And sure, if you want."

They wandered to the edge of the Forest, had a quick smoke where he laughed at her putting her mitten back on between hits, and had a quicker snog before Lily was too cold to stay out much longer.

"You're a wuss, Potter," he teased as they walked back up the castle after clearing their eyes.

"Or you're a freak of nature, Carmichael. Which is funny, 'cause I always thought my brother Al was the only freak of nature I knew," she shot back, and his expression hardened.

"Fuck you," he said quietly, tone laced with anger. She stopped walking, grabbing his hand.

"Whoa, what? What is that for? You're not actually," she said, brows drawing together. His mouth turned down.

"Sorry. Forget it."

Lily snorted, tossing her hair. "No. You're my pretend boyfriend, and I'm going to act like an annoying pretend girlfriend and demand you tell me what that was about." He sighed. "Serious, Carmichael, I'll pretend dump you before we get to the naked in beds part," she said, taking a half step closer, still holding his hand in her mitten.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Being all fucking cute and shit," he grumbled. "Fuck, Potter."

"Do you need a hug?" she teased, and the dimple appeared faintly. Lily took a chance. "Or would you rather just tell me about the big unrequited love of yours?"

He looked surprised. "Who says-?"

"Come on. I might be pretty dumb, but I'm not stupid. 'Better to have lost the love than love the lost'? I was there for that." And she had the benefit of having felt the same way. Wanting someone who clearly wanted another more than you.

He smiled. "Fuck you," he said again, but teasingly this time.

"You wish. So, who is it?"

Carmichael shook his head, and they continued back up to the castle slowly, her mitten still gripping his hand. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lily snorted. "Again, pretty dumb, not stupid. I bought the twelve Outstandings thing, right?"

"Mallory Chang." Lily's brows almost disappeared off her forehead and Carmichael laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder, because her eyes barely widened. Mallory Chang had been dating Albus since she was in Fourth Year and he in Fifth. They seemed to be a match made in heaven, so Lily could see why he considered his crush a lost cause.

"Shit," Lily said, putting her own arm around his waist. "I guess that explains why he doesn't like you," she added. Carmichael grinned.

"Oh really? That's news. Good. No offence, Potter."

Lily laughed. "Well, and because he thinks I'm dating you. He said you were shady as fuck." Carmichael smiled wider.

"I might be," he said easily. "Does this mean you're going to pretend dump me anyway? Because I'm shady as fuck and your brother doesn't like that we're pretend dating?"

The redhead laughed some more as they slipped back into the castle, squinting at her watch. "No. I think, as far as pretend boyfriends go, you're a good one." It was still before curfew. "Oh, I meant to ask, because I used up my shit, if you can hook me up again."

"Does that mean you want to come visit my dorm again?" he drawled. She pushed his hair off his forehead, admiring the pleasing arrangement of his features for a beat as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes." She giggled, and they headed up the stairs. "And for the record, even ignoring the fact it's Al, and ew, you're way better looking."

Carmichael chuckled. "This is why you're the best pretend girlfriend."

"Not the best. The best one would pretend show you her tits, and I don't even pretend."

They both laughed, and Lily smiled as he held her hand after they gained entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. They climbed up to his dorm, Lily feeling decidedly less weird than last time, but the awkward factor skyrocketed when they slipped into the dorm and Hank Zipzer looked up at them from where he reclined on his bed, reading a magazine about Potioneering.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he demanded. Lily mushed her lips together hard, trying not to laugh, and merely followed Carmichael over to his bed. She pulled off her mittens and cloak and sweater, smirking at Carmichael, who shook his head a tiny bit.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning back on one arm and she climbed onto his lap. "Are you leaving?" Lily finally asked, looking over her shoulder at Zipzer, trying hard not to laugh at his shocked expression. She very pointedly told him, when they'd dated, she wouldn't be caught dead going up to his dorm with him, because his dorm mates could just waltz in at any time.

"This is my dorm!" Zipzer snarled, looking beyond furious, and indeed a bit like a malformed Winston Wizard doll. Lily giggled at the thought.

"Ugh, lame," she sighed, and turned back to Carmichael. "Now we have to close the curtains." He grinned and swung his feet up on his bed, flicking his wand to close them in. He cast Anti-Intrusion and Silencing Charms in the next breath, and she climbed off of his lap.

"That's kind of mean, Potter," he said, smirking.

She grinned. "I know."

"Same as last time?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a little silver case. He pressed his thumb onto a little circle on the side and it popped open.

"Yeah, that should be good." He passed her a couple joints and she gave him six Galleons, but Carmichael flipped one back to her.

"Keep the tip, Potter," he said. She grinned, holding the joints out.

"Want to put these away for me?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Are you going to take your shirt off first?" Lily laughed, feeling stoned and a little reckless. She could count on one finger the number of guys who'd actually seen her tits, and he wasn't even worthy of having the honor.

"I thought I wasn't your cup of tea," she teased.

"You're not. Too tall and too annoying." Lily laughed again. "Doesn't mean I don't want to see what you've got hidden under that shirt any less than the next guy," he said with a lazy grin.

Lily gripped the bottom hem of her tee. "What's in it for me?"

Carmichael flipped his hair, brows lifting. "Shit, I didn't think you'd agree. What d'you want?"

"How about I decide and I'll get back to you?" she murmured, making him smile, and pulled her shirt off, blushing a bit, nervously pushing a hand through her hair.

"Nice," Carmichael said, and hooked a finger around the front closure of her bra. "I don't suppose you want to get fully naked, do you?" He leaned in, smelling like good weed and nice cologne and that delicious hint of bubblegum.

"Not tonight," she breathed, grinning against his mouth. She giggled and he rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be putting these away," she murmured, holding the joints out. His mouth moved over hers, nipping her lower lip.

"I'm drawing out the experience," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "Want me to shake them for you, too?"

He smiled and she kissed his dimple. "Will you?" he drawled.

"Probably not." He accepted the joints, tucking one into the right cup of her bra, the backs of his fingers purposely brushing her nipple. Her teeth captured her lower lip and she sucked in a breath when he leaned down, kissed curve of her left breast that was revealed by her bra and tucked the second one in. "You'd probably be great in bed," she murmured without thinking.

Carmichael chuckled. "I am," he said cockily.

"So modest, how do you do it?" she said sarcastically, and put her shirt back on.

"Just stating the facts, Potter. You have great tits, by the way."

"I know." He kissed her again, gentle and teasing. "And that's how you do modesty."

Carmichael laughed. "Potter, you just took your shirt off for me and we're not even dating. Modesty is so not a strong suit for you."

Lily's mouth fell open and she laughed, shoving him. "Ass hat."

He took down the spells and opened the curtains. Lily untucked her hair from her shirt and got up. Zipzer was red-faced behind his Potioneering magazine and the redhead purposely bent down and kissed Carmichael again. "See you," she said, picking up her sweater, cloak and mittens. "And thanks again."

"You're welcome," he said lazily, and she ignored her ex as she slipped out of the dorm and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. When she got to her own dorm, the Pellard twins and Matilda were there.

"Where's Cheryl?" Lily asked, tossing her cloak and mittens atop her trunk, slipping her sweater over the chair beside her night stand.

"She's out with Milton Vaughn," Hope said.

"On a respectable date," Matilda added. Lily giggled, still stoned.

"I have semi-respectable dates," she said.

"Is that why it stinks again?" Matilda drawled. "Because you went and probably slept with that nasty Ravenclaw loser?"

Lily grinned. "Wow, Matilda, you seem really interested in my sex life," she said. "Do you have a thing for Carmichael? Should I be worried?" Faith giggled and Matilda looked disgusted.

"Ew. I'd rather curse myself than go on a date with that loser. He's probably dumb as a concussed troll. I heard he failed all his OWLs." Matilda gathered up her shower stuff and pyjamas. "What do you even talk about?" she asked scathingly.

Lily smiled, eyes a little droopy still. "We don't talk, we just get down to the hot and nasty. Do you want the details so you can imagine it for yourself? Or is that not allowed before marriage either?" Matilda stomped to the bathroom. "You know, my favourite is when we're  _fucking_  and-" Matilda slammed the bathroom door and Lily dissolved into a fit of giggles, digging in her trunk for the little box for her stash.

She blushed, remembering how her joints had gotten there as she fished them out of her bra, and wondered if she should just sleep with Carmichael. But then she thought about Scorpius. He'd probably flip if he found out if she did that. Which might almost be worth it, considering he'd obviously messed around with Rose. Lily went down to the common room afterward, if only to avoid Matilda again, and spotted Rose, looking a little less Peppy than normal, sitting with her friends from Pep Team, Kelly and Marcy and Davina.

"Hey," she said, feeling awkward as she came over. Rose's friends didn't smile at her, like they normally did and Lily barely refrained from wincing. She assumed they'd heard about why Scorpius had broken up with Rose.

"Hi," Rose said, smiling bravely. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Rose pursed her mouth, but got up silently and followed Lily to a quiet corner of the common room. "I'm not going to date Scorpius if you really don't want me to," the redhead said without preamble, "but I'm not going to lie, I'll probably hate you a tiny bit for it. Even if I love you."

Rose looked on the verge of tears. "I know. I hate this. I want to be mad at you, but it's not your fault," Rose said sadly.

"And I'm really not dating Carmichael, you know," Lily added. Rose's mouth thinned.

"I was kind of just wishing you were, honestly," Rose sighed. "Look, I swear, I just need a minute to be sad about it, and then you can go for it with Sc-Malfoy."

Lily smiled a little. "If it's any consolation, that Hufflepuff guy, Zane, he told me to tell you, if you want a good rebound, he'll hook you up."

Rose laughed through a few tears, a very watery chuckle. "That's sweet, but he's a bad boy. I want a nice guy."

Lily shrugged. "I told him it was probably a no, but I think he has a thing for you."

"Is that why he was dry humping you at the end of term party last month?" Rose asked slyly. Lily blushed massively, because she'd been quite drunk that night, and hadn't been very cautious. But at least Albus was there to save the day.

Lily's mouth quirked to one side. "Probably wishing I was you," she mumbled, because she sure as hell had been wishing she could be Rose, plastered all over Scorpius like she had been.

The auburn haired witch hugged her. "You're the best," she said, and wiped her eyes. "Just give me until the end of the month, and then I swear, I won't say a word if you want to hook up with Scorpius," she said. Lily nodded.

"You got it."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily sighed when she got up Saturday morning the first week after term had started. She had a terrifying amount of homework again and the upcoming Quidditch game and Pep Team performance was set for the first weekend in February, which meant Rose was going into manic practice mode. Lily yawned, shuffled into the bathroom and emerged twenty minutes later, awake and clean and ready to tackle her day. When she got to the Great Hall, the sky was a pale blue-grey and the sun shone brilliantly, matching her bright mood.

She didn't see the Slytherin Quidditch team assembled at their table until she sat down, but noticed that both and Albus and Scorpius looked grouchy. She shrugged, and poured herself coffee, opened her Dream Diary to jot down a few made up dreams, because it would be due on Monday, and almost jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder and then sat down on her other side. "Hey, Potter," said a low, suggestive voice, and Lily rolled her eyes, then looked at Angelo Bonifacio.

"Hi," she said. "If you're going to try again, the answer is still no," she said lightly.

"I don't believe that for a second," he purred, draping an arm around her shoulders.

Her brows lifted. "Why not? It's the truth."

"I know you visited Carmichael's dorm last night," Angelo said, then traced her bottom lip with a fingertip. "Even if it wasn't for very long. I can promise, if you'd like to visit my bed, you'll be busy for awhile."

She turned to face him, leaning forward, purposely lifting a hand to drag it suggestively down over his neck and chest, smiling as she peeked up from under her lashes at him. She was pretty sure a bunch of people were watching but didn't much care. "I'd rather have five minutes with Carmichael than an hour with you, Angelo," she breathed, then leaned closer, almost kissing him as he smiled a tiny bit. "Even if you're still really hot."

"Are you sure, bellissima?" he drawled, then kissed her a little. Lily grinned.

"Positive. He has things you don't, plus no string of leftovers behind him. But I have dorm mates who are twins, and they might go for a threesome with you," she said, distinctly recalling at least Faith saying she'd share Bonifacio if she had to.

"The blonde ones?" he asked.

"Those are them." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you like, I'll even butter them up to the idea of the threesome."

Angelo grinned. "You are a tease, Potter. You get me twins, you're off the hook." Lily laughed, patting his cheek.

"Who says I was ever on the hook? But fine."

"Nice, thanks, Potter," he said, looking pleased. Lily rolled her eyes. Typical male.

After breakfast she plowed through a massive Charms essay that she found painfully difficult, had lunch, and spent her afternoon cramming some revision in in the silent dorm. She was reciting the ingredients for a Strengthening Solution to herself, feeling like she'd forgotten one, when the Pardell twins burst into the dorm.

"There she is!" Faith squealed. Hope looked resigned.

"Here I am," Lily said. "And there you two are, you gorgeous bitches. Come sit, I have a proposition for you."

Faith plopped down, but Hope folded her arms. "Did you tell that Seventh Year Bonifacio Faith and I would have a threesome with him?" she demanded.

"I said I'd try to butter you up for it."

Faith sighed, obviously on board, while Hope looked stubbornly standing on the dock. "No," she said, arms still folded.

"Come on," Faith sighed. "Please? He's so gorgeous."

"To you maybe," Hope said. "I prefer his friend. Adams." Her face went dreamy.

Lily bit her lip. "So?" she asked. "Ask him if he wants a threesome too."

Hope's eyes went wide and Faith laughed uproariously. "This is why we don't ask you for advice on boys, Lily," Faith gasped between giggles. "You always have the best of the worst ideas."

Lily frowned. "Fine, then you can both not get any."

The twins looked at one another, doing their silent communication thing, and Hope shrugged. "Yes!" Faith said.

"And hey," Hope added, "they might be the best of the worst ideas, but we still listen to them, don't we?"

Lily grinned. "Thank Godric for that," she said.

That evening she met up with Scorpius for a smoke behind the greenhouses and they wandered down to the edge of the Forest. Lily couldn't help thinking, despite her best efforts, about the last time they'd gone into the Forest and the kisses they'd shared.

"So tell me the truth," Scorpius said, puffing out smoke and passing her the joint, "are you fucking Carmichael?"

"Not yet," she replied truthfully, taking a long drag. She smirked, because this shit definitely wasn't as good as the stuff Carmichael smoked for himself. Scorpius glared. "What?"

"You said you're not dating him," he said coldly, and his tone froze her to the bone more than the chilly wind that blew. She took another drag off the joint and handed it back.

"I'm not," she said easily, and glared back at him. "I'm single as they come. What about you?"

His mouth turned down. "You already know the answer to that question," he said flatly, then looked away. "Fuck, even when I'm fucking mad at you I want to kiss you."

Lily gulped, looking away too, back up toward the castle. Because she had just been thinking the same thing. "I promised Rose I wouldn't see you...as more than friends, until she's good."

The blond wizard snorted, passed the joint back, and Lily took another hit. "And how long is that going to be?" he asked, sounding irritated. Lily shrugged, exhaled, then took another puff and handed the joint back.

"She said the end of the month." After he outed the joint and she put her drops in, they wandered back up to the castle, slipping in through the front doors. He followed her up the stairs and the redhead tried not to think about how fucking bad she just wanted to shove him up against the wall, kiss him, and then find somewhere to get naked with him.

"Are you really going to sleep with Carmichael?" Scorpius murmured, looking thoughtful as they climbed.

Lily ran both hands through her hair. "I have no idea," she admitted. He frowned, and she added quietly, "He's not my first choice, though."

His mouth quirked for a moment. "And I'm assuming he's all for it?" he drawled, eyes narrowing.

Lily giggled. "I think he doesn't mind either way is more accurate," she replied. Scorpius stopped walking in the same moment he grasped her hand and she jolted to a stop after another half pace.

With a tug on her hand she turned into him and when his other hand moved to cup her face, bending to kiss her, soft and hot, his tongue stroking over hers, lips melting her resistance. Her free hand slid up his chest then her arm went around his neck. "Fuck," he breathed, finally pulling back.

"Yeah," Lily whispered. Because she wanted to. "I… You should go. I'm good from here." She didn't wait for a response, because she knew if he kissed her like that again she wouldn't be able to stop herself. And without even saying goodnight, Lily turned and hurried with long legged strides back to Gryffindor Tower.

Sunday mornings were Pep Practices, which Lily was never thrilled about, but even less so at nine in the morning on a Sunday. When she got to the Quidditch pitch, she saw everyone except Marcy and Rose. Lily stood off to the side, smothering a yawn, and glanced round when the other girls did, as Rose and her best friend came out of the little office. "Why is everyone standing around?" Rose snapped, looking furious. "Stretch up, bitches, this isn't playtime."

Lily started stretching with everyone else after shucking her cloak. It was a grueling two hour practice, where Rose shouted a lot, Lily tried to ignore the people who had trickled down to watch and occasionally make lewd comments, and she stripped down to her tee after the first half hour.

Once the practice was over, Lily wanted nothing more than to go up to her dorm, take a long, boiling hot shower, and lay down in her bed for a couple hours. "Lily, I need you to hang back a second," Rose said, waving her friend Marcy aside. The redhead fastened her cloak and moved back to where her cousin was, offering up a small smile.

"Good practice," she murmured politely. Rose smiled.

"I just wanted to say after the upcoming game, you're off the Team." Lily blinked. "And," Rose continued, "I know you like to think you're so smart, but making out with your cousin's ex like five minutes after their breakup in a very public hallway looks super fucking bad."

Lily licked her lips. "I told him it's not okay until you're okay," she murmured, a tad defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Rose said, pursing her mouth. "So then you're actually just a slut. By the way, it looks even worse when everyone heard about you disappearing into Carmichael's dorm. And behind his bed hangings."

Lily took a deep breath. "I'm not dating Carmichael, and who said anything even happened?"

"Whatever," Rose said dismissively, and fixed Lily with a positively loathing stare. "And it's almost funny, because today I woke up, and I didn't even  _think_  about Scorpius until someone told me you two were making out in a hallway."

The redhead gulped, because that wasn't funny at all, and judging by Rose's look, she didn't really think so either. Her blue eyed cousin turned and headed back up to the castle. Lily followed much slower. She couldn't deny, she would be glad to be rid of Pep Team, it really wasn't her thing, but she didn't want to be thought of by the whole school as that slut who hooked up with her cousin's ex like a week after the split.

She spent the bulk of the afternoon hiding in her dorm, studying and doing homework, only going down for a quick dinner and then, a bit later, to go for a walk. She found Carmichael by the Forest. He pulled her close, exhaling his smoke into her mouth. She felt dizzy when he finally pulled away.

"This is very excellent bud," he said to her, passing her the joint. "You're going to get fried, Potter, so toke lightly. It's pretty bait if I have to Levitate you back inside." She did, but she still got fried. "Shit," he breathed, dropping anti-redness potion in her eyes for her, having to hold them open.

"So I'm sure you heard I'm a slut," she murmured, running a hand through her hair, glancing sidelong at Carmichael. She knew he'd be straight with her.

"Oh yeah. It was all over the common room after dinner." He looked at her and smirked. "Are you and Malfoy hooking up then?"

"Wow, the jealous boyfriend?" she giggled.

"Totally," he said, then shook his head at her. "You're fucking baked, Potter."

"Totally," she agreed, laughing. "This shit's fucking great." She sucked in a breath, smiling still as he moved closer. "Ah!" she gasped as his icy fingers moved under her tee. "Stop, you're cold!" she gasped, pushing his arms down. He gripped her leggings, slipping his freezing fingers under the waistband instead.

"Yeah, and you're warm." She retaliated by slipping her fingers into his collar behind his neck, the temperature change smarting on her digits.

"You are too," she agreed, and their mouths met.

"So then are you and Malfoy hooking up? Just because I've already been asked if we're still together," he asked again after awhile.

"Just the snog in the hallway. And before you ask if I'm going to, the answer is I don't know," she replied. "I don't want to be a slut."

"But you want to hook up with him?" he guessed.

Lily smiled. "I would in a second if I wasn't going to be the worst person ever for it."

"Aren't you kind of already there?" he asked, smiling, and she poked his dimple. "I mean, you did snog him in the hallway, right? You're holding onto the ledge by your fingertips, Potter."

"Probably," she sighed, and giggled as his fingers went back up under her tee. They weren't cold anymore. "You're very touchy feely today," she murmured, but didn't resist as he kissed up her neck.

"I popped an E after dinner. It's kicking in," he rumbled, and she shivered as he nipped her. "Do you want me to stop?" he breathed.

"I don't mind," she replied, sighing because it felt pretty good. It felt even better when he backed her up against a tree and undid her bra. He was the perfect balance of aggressive and gentle, and she couldn't help kissing back, unbuttoning his shirt by feeling. It was good, but a far cry from Scorpius.

"Fuck, Potter," he groaned.

"Does the E thing make it better?" she murmured curiously.

"Like a hundred times," he said, then pulled back. "You want one?"

Lily giggled. "No. I don't do drugs," she said teasingly. He grinned.

"Whatever. Wanna go fuck?"

"No," she murmured.

His grin widened. "Because I'm not Malfoy?"

"And because I'm really stoned. I'd probably fall asleep. No offence."

He chuckled again. "You're fucking cute," he said. "I might have a thing for you if you weren't a giant," he said. "No offence."

Lily's head fell back as she laughed. "None taken." She pulled him in and kissed him, enjoying the way one of his hands fisted in her hair as her tongue pushed into his mouth. "Okay," she said after a bit, "my toes are icicles, let's go in." She fixed her bra as they walked and by the time they made it to the top of the stairs, her hair was looking, hopefully, just windswept, not finger-mangled.

"Sure you don't want to come upstairs with me, Potter?" Carmichael asked after a long, thorough snog. "You're really fucking soft, and I want to keep touching you. There's lots of you to touch."

"You're fucking high," she breathed.

"So are you."

"Not tonight, Carmichael."

He kissed her again. "No fun, Potter."

"I might be a slut, but not that much," she teased. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, and they parted ways. Lily got back to her dorm, feeling sleepy, and had trouble keeping her eyes open properly. And, to harsh all over her mellow, Matilda came in shortly after her.

"Are you drunk?" she asked suspiciously, looking at Lily.

"Nope," she replied. "If I was drunk, I'd probably be getting laid right now." She giggled at that thought, because the last time she'd been drinking, she'd gone to bed alone, woken up alone, and yet had been almost more aroused that night than ever. Almost, anyway.

"That's disgusting," Matilda said. Lily shrugged. "Do you have a different one for every day of the week?"

"I really can't help thinking you sound jealous, Matilda," Lily said.

"Believe it or not, Potter, not all of us want to be sluts. And stop squinting at me. If you're drunk I'm informing the Head of House and you're going to be in trouble."

"Fucking Merlin's left testicle, I'm not drunk," Lily said, and giggled a bit because testicle was a funny word. "Cheryl, am I drunk right now?" Lily demanded.

"No," Cheryl said.

"Hope?" Lily asked.

"I'm Faith," the blonde said rolling her eyes. "And no. Not drunk."

"You see?" Lily said to Matilda.

"If she was drunk she'd be yelling at you," Cheryl said, sounding bored, working on her Ancient Runes.

"And she'd smell like she crawled out of a whiskey bottle," Faith added filing her nails.

"And," Lily added, "I wouldn't be here. I'd be up in Carmichael's dorm and we'd probably be doing it."

Matilda frowned. "I thought your new boyfriend was your cousin's cast offs?" Matilda drawled. Lily grit her teeth, flopping into bed after stripping down to her t-shirt, and grabbed some candy from her nightstand.

"Wow, Matilda, so not nice to go there," Faith said.

"According to her I have lots of boyfriends, when I actually don't have any. Wow, I seem way cooler in your eyes, Matilda." Lily sat up on her elbows, glancing at her dorm mate, whose mouth was pursed behind her copy of Witch Weekly. "Is that why you're mean to me?" she asked. "Because you think I have a great, fabulously exciting life?"

"Puh-lease, Potter, I am so not mean to you," Matilda said. Cheryl got up when Hope came out of the bathroom.

"Yes you are. You've called me a slut like twice since I got here."

"I called you a slut once, and it's not even a lie. How many guys do you have on the go?" Matilda snapped back. "You just walk around thinking you're so cool, and you're so hot, and you can sleep with whoever you want because your dad is famous. It's disgusting."

"Godric effing Gryffindor, are you kidding me?" Lily said, exasperated. "I don't think that, and I don't have any guys on the fucking go! Carmichael and I aren't anything and Scorpius Malfoy and I aren't anything. Have I kissed them? Sure. If a guy you're not opposed to kissing wants to kiss you, what else should you do? Do I sleep with them? No."

"You just said you'd sleep with Carmichael," Matilda shot back. "And you've all but said it before, too. Which is vulgar and gross and disgusting, too."

Lily rolled her eyes. She couldn't change Matilda Matthews's mind, and the arguing was wrecking her buzz. "If I was drunk, probably, is what I said. But whatever, Matthews. Think what you like, even if you're wrong." She ate a caramel-filled Chocolate Cauldron and relaxed.

"There's still something wrong with you," Matilda said suspiciously. "And I'm going to figure out what it is, and you're going to get in trouble."

"Whatever," Lily murmured. "Mmm, I'm glad I picked the Chocolate Cauldrons," she murmured to herself, eating another.

When she was in the Library on Wednesday, her designated homework day, at least until February when she could be rid of the stupid Pep Team, sitting at a table in the far back for quiet to work on her Charms homework and revision, Scorpius found her. Lily didn't know how or what to feel.

"You don't look pleased to see me," he said in a low voice, leaning against a shelf a very respectable distance away.

"I can't decide," she admitted. "I mean," she felt herself blushing, "I like you, I like to see you, but I don't want to be  _that_  girl."

Scorpius's mouth thinned. "And will you ever not be  _that_  girl if we get together?"

Lily shrugged. "Probably not. But it's too soon right now, even for me." For one moment Scorpius looked resigned, almost as if he contemplated the worthiness of waiting for her to be okay. "Which sucks," she breathed, looking down, "because I  _really_  want to."

He tilted her chin up, then sat down across from her. "What are you working on?" he asked, jerking his chin at her books.

"Charms," she murmured. He picked up her textbook.

"Do you want me to quiz you?"

The redhead smiled a tiny bit. "If you want," she replied, blushing tremendously, and he smiled. Her heart rate kicked up and her mouth went dry, but she firmly told herself it was too soon. She would let things die down a bit, wait for some new bit of gossip to come out, and then think about dating Scorpius.

By the time the Quidditch game rolled around, Lily was fervently thankful she wouldn't have to be subjected to another performance. Gryffindor lost, by a tiny margin of only twenty points, this time to Hufflepuff, and although they were still ahead of Ravenclaw in the standings, it did  _not_  look good for their chances at the Cup.

The Pep Team, however, after rigorous training and practice, were rock solid. Lily actually almost even enjoyed herself for brief moments, until she heard the crowd again, and blushed. And the Hufflepuff Pep Team were easy to intimidate. Lily had listened to Rose and made herself up heavily. Which of course made her look like a total slut, but worked for the purpose it had been intended.

She was heading back up to the castle to the commiseration party in the Gryffindor common room when Scorpius fell into step beside her. His hands were firmly tucked in his pockets. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, aware people were probably looking at them.

"It's sad that Gryffindor has a better Pep Team than Quidditch Team," he drawled and her mouth turned up a little.

"We're tough to beat, can you blame the poor athletes?" she drawled back.

"You looked good out there."

She blushed. "Stop," she whispered, because just those five words had her wanting with painful awareness.

"I'm trying," he rumbled. "Later?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She knew her absence would probably be commented on.

Scorpius sighed. "This is bullshit, Lily."

"Then find someone else," she threw out without thinking, or even meaning it, because she was mad at the stupid situation and didn't know how to make it right, and it was just really fucking  _unfair_.

"Fine," he said darkly, and sped ahead of her up to the castle. Lily sighed, feeling shitty, but went and played nice at the party when she got to the common room, edging toward the stairs up to her dorm as fast as possible.

"Hey girl," Rose said when Lily finally made it into the door and almost tripped over her cousin, sitting on the third stair, drinking by herself.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

Rose snorted. "Being sad and pathetic because my fifteen year old cousin gets more action than I do." Rose took a long pull off the bottle. Lily blinked, then sat down beside Rose, squishing them both, and plucked the bottle from her hand.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Lily took her own drink, choking a little as it burned down her throat.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Rose asked. The redhead didn't have to ask who.

"No."

Her cousin turned her head to look at her and Lily turned to face Rose. Hazel eyes stared into blue. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

The auburn haired witch smiled a tiny bit. "You should."

Lily took another long drink and then Rose took the bottle back. "Everyone will think I'm a slut," the redhead sighed, catching herself before she rubbed her eyes.

"Probably," Rose said baldly. "Are you sleeping with Carmichael?"

"No."

Rose's brows came together. "Why not?"

Lily's mouth parted in surprise and Rose took another drink. "He's half in love with someone else and thinks I'm a giant."

Rose burst out laughing. "And?"

"And I haven't ever been in the mood enough to want to," she mumbled. Rose sobered, at least from her laughter. Lily took the bottle and drank. "I only feel like that with… You know."

Rose sighed. "I hooked up with Zane," she admitted. Lily gaped wordlessly at her cousin and then giggled.

"And?" Lily asked.

"He has a big dick for a little guy." Lily laughed harder and Rose giggled with her. "But it was weird, because I don't want to be with him like that, y'know? I've only ever had sex with guys I've been dating. Zane was...weird."

"Are you going to date him?" Lily asked, hoping the answer would be yes, because it would lessen her guilt over Scorpius.

"I doubt it," Rose said. "He's shady. Really shady."

Lily nodded. "So is Carmichael."

Rose shook her head. "Nah, he's probably all right. And I did look up his grades, by the way. Holy fucking shit."

Lily laughed. "I know, right?" She took one last drink and stood up. "Are we okay?" she murmured.

"Yes," Rose said, standing up too. They hugged. "And if you date Scorpius, I'm not going to be weird."

Lily smiled grimly. "If," she repeated, hearing again the words she'd said to him and his reaction. "Wait, does this mean I'm still off Pep Team?" she asked hopefully.

Rose grinned. "Think again, Potter." They went back out into the party and Lily had one more drink, feeling warm and fuzzy, and was on her way to her dorm, when someone yelled for her from the direction of the portrait hole.

She went over and climbed out. Carmichael was there. The portrait hole slammed behind her and she smiled tipsily. "Oh hey," she said, and followed him down the corridor a little. "What's up?"

"Are you drunk, Potter?"

"Um, maybe," she giggled. "What d'you want?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to come for a smoke with me, but now, seeing you up close in your skimpy uniform, I might be more inclined to finding somewhere to get you naked instead." His hands moved inside the cutouts on her top.

She laughed. "We can't get naked," the redhead murmured. "I'm drunk."

"And I'm fucking high, and you're still really soft." Lily pushed him back.

"You are a pervert, I knew it all along."

Carmichael rolled his eyes. "No, I'm feeling really fucking good, and kind of horny, and you're my pretend girlfriend. Although I'm not so sure now, because I'm not getting any pretend ass and we've been pretend dating for awhile now."

Lily giggled. "Stop being so fucking cute," she replied. "I'm not having sex with you."

"You suck, Potter. Come on a walk anyway. You still have a half hour before curfew."

"Fine, lemme get dressed." He pulled her in for a hot kiss then she pulled away, going back through the portrait hole and hurrying up to her dorm. She got dressed at top speed, ignoring Matilda's dirty looks. It was almost her curfew by the time they sparked up, but Lily was too tipsy to notice, or care if she had noticed. It was the really good shit again and Lily felt warm and mellow after he outed it.

"Fuck, Potter, you're so fucking gone." She smiled drunkenly and leaned into him.

"Yeah," she breathed, and giggled. He kissed her and she melted a little.

"That sucks," he breathed. "I really want to fuck you, because sex on E is fucking great, but you're hammered."

"I know," she giggled. "Well, I know the hammered part. I've never had E, and the last time I had sex it was awful."

Carmichael grinned. "How awful?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Lily whispered. Carmichael nodded and she snorted. "Um, negative two. Actually, negative three. It was Zipzer."

Carmichael laughed, and she covered his mouth with her hand. "What the fuck, Potter?" he breathed, leaning back against a tree, still chuckling a little. "Why haven't you done it since?"

She shrugged, blushing. "There's no one else I want to do it with who wants to do it with me."

"Except Malfoy," he pointed out, and pulled out his eye drops. "Eyes wide." He put hers in and she blinked.

"Having sex with Malfoy makes me a slut," she sighed.

"Is the trade off worth it?" he asked, clearing the red from his own eyes.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is your cousin still pissed?"

"I think we're okay," Lily said, smiling a little. "You should let people in. You're sweet and everyone thinks you're a bad influence on me and sketchy."

"Potter, I am sketchy. You're drunk as a skunk. Let's go back up to the castle."

Lily sighed and they went up to the castle. He made sure, using several choice shortcuts, she got to the Fat Lady alright, and Lily, feeling warm and very drunk, kissed him. "Seriously though," she murmured, kissing him again, "you're actually really nice."

"I'm nice to you because I don't mind hanging with you, and you're funny and not a total dork like I always assumed. No offence." She put her palms either side of his face and kissed him again, hands smoothing down his neck, and he grunted. "And if you're going to keep doing that, we're going back to my dorm."

"Doing what?" she breathed, smiling and tilting her head the other way and moving back in. She groaned when his hands moved under her sweater and inside the cutouts of her stupid Pep Team uniform shirt again.

"Acting like you want to have sex."

"I can't help it, I'm kind of really drunk," she breathed. "And you're a great kisser." She smirked a little.

"Now imagine that feeling," he breathed back, mouth moving down her neck as her palms roved down his chest, "but times a hundred, and that's what being high on E is like."

She giggled into his neck. "I don't think I'd survive."

"That's why if you keep kissing me and touching me, all of which feels extra nice right now, we're going to my dorm." He pulled back and Lily sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now," she murmured through a yawn. He kissed her again then pulled away once more and departed after they exchanged goodnights. Lily slunk up to her dorm and paused outside the door, because there were muffled giggles and what sounded like moaning. She frowned, hoping it wasn't the twins and Bonifacio.

Lily tested the doorknob and it wasn't locked. She clapped a hand over her eyes just in case and walked in, moving by memory toward her bed. She stubbed her toe, cursed, and fell over. The lights were on when she opened her eyes properly and she looked up and saw her cousin Hugo and her friend Cheryl in bed together, both shirtless. "Oh shit, gross," she mumbled, instantly looking away, but the commotion had woken Matilda, who was a relatively light sleeper. She poked her head out, looked dazed, and apparently didn't immediately register what she was seeing.

Lily picked herself up from the floor, jumped into bed and shut her curtains quick, even as she heard Cheryl curse under her breath, and Matilda say, sounding all sorts of shocked, "How did a boy get into our dormitory!?"

The redhead tried hard not to laugh at the ensuing argument between her dorm mates and cousin, pretending to be asleep. Once the commotion died down, after much name calling and threats to notify teachers of wrongdoing, and Hugo left, Lily laid in bed and thought about what Carmichael had said. She'd made it a point to stay away from drugs and alcohol, which, she realized, hadn't really worked. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Not just sex again, which she sincerely hoped it would be better, but feeling a hundred times more warm and carefree than she had making out with Carmichael, tasting his soft lips and tongue, feeling his warm body pressed into hers. And possibly the two combined.

She shook her head and rolled over, closing heavy eyelids. No, that would be silly, she wasn't into drug use, or random casual sex. Even if it would probably be really good. Lily yawned, hearing a very faint tap at the window. There were light footsteps and she heard someone ask if it was good to come in before her brain disengaged and she fell asleep.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

When Lily woke on Sunday, head pounding, feeling hungover and exhausted, it was to the sound of Cheryl and Matilda having a very loud argument about the night before. "Please be quiet," Lily groaned.

"Shut up, Potter," Matilda snapped.

"This is your fault anyway, you bitch," Cheryl said. Lily twitched her curtains open enough to peer out.

"My fault? You were halfway to banging my cousin," Lily grumbled. "How is that my fault?"

"If you hadn't come in here drunk and sto- and shit, and fell all over the place, this bitch wouldn't have woken up and it would all be good!"

"I stubbed my toe," Lily said sheepishly.

"You were drinking and what?" Matilda demanded.

"Me? I wasn't doing anything. I had a celebratory drink at the commiseration party, but that's it." Lily yawned hugely, getting up, certain she looked awful.

Cheryl snorted. "And what else?" Matilda demanded, eyes narrowing. Lily hoped to Godric her prissy dorm mate wouldn't figure it out. "What were you going to say, Graves? I know you know she's breaking the rules. I knew it! You have to tell me, I'm a Prefect."

"I think the stress of exams looming is getting to you, Matthews," Lily said calmly, even though she was freaking out a little inside. She sent Cheryl a look, pleading not be ratted out. It had been an accident that she stubbed her damn toe! "No one's breaking any rules. Right Cheryl?"

"Of course not."

"Except boys aren't allowed in our dorm!" Matilda snarled.

"It doesn't say that anywhere in any handbook!" Cheryl growled back. "Look it up. Go for it. There is not a single rule about boys being in girls' dorms." Lily smothered a laugh, going toward the bathroom.

"Because the founders didn't think people would try to circumvent the damn rules!"

Lily locked herself in the bathroom, took a long hot shower, and thought again about the previous night. She'd, somehow, been actually contemplating sex with Carmichael. And trying drugs with Carmichael. She laughed and shook her head as she swiped on some mascara and fluffed out her damp hair a bit, leaving it down, although it would get to unmanageable levels of curly as it dried.

After getting dressed, she went down and got coffee, a piece of plain toast, and tried to imprint into her brain the need to purchase hangover remedy potion. When she snuck a look over, Carmichael wasn't at the Ravenclaw table. But Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table. And when Lily saw him, her relatively calm stomach suddenly sank heavily and nausea roiled. Because Scorpius was leaning into the bubble of a very pretty Slytherin girl who Lily thought might be in her year, or possibly the one above. She couldn't be certain, but they looked decidedly friendly, if platonic outwardly.

She dropped her toast, chugged her coffee and went back to her dorm to study and do homework like a total dork, only emerging for dinner. She spotted Carmichael easily, sitting off to one side, reading quietly, and then glanced at the Slytherin table. There again, looking friendly and leaning in to talk privately together, were Scorpius and the Slytherin Fifth or Sixth Year girl. Lily frowned, glanced back at Carmichael and, for an instant, wondered…

No. That was silly, she wasn't into that. Her gaze fell to her plate but then slowly wandered back to Scorpius, just in time to see him lean in and say something into the girl's ear. She laughed, tossing her short, silky black hair and turned adoring dark eyes up to the blond. Lily looked away before they could kiss. She couldn't bear to see that.

Even though she knew it wasn't exactly fair, considering she had kissed Carmichael, lots, and then some, it still filled her with resentful anger. Lily couldn't ignore the painful throb of jealousy that clouded her mind and swayed her good sense. So he didn't want to wait for her. Fine. She could handle that. Her eyes flickered over to Carmichael. Maybe she was done waiting too. A last glance back to the Slytherin table made up Lily's mind for her. Because she saw Scorpius and his apparent new girlfriend kissing, looking decidedly like a couple, and she was pissed.

The redhead looked back at the Ravenclaw table and saw Carmichael getting up, and quickly got up too, using her long legs to catch him up just as he left the Great Hall. "Hey," she breathed.

"Hi," he said, flashing the killer smile that only made her mind up more.

"Hi," she said, voice a little softer, a little lower, and as they crossed into the Entrance Hall, Lily bit her lip. "So, since you're my pretend boyfriend, do you want to take our pretend relationship to the next level?" she murmured as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He paused.

"Meaning?" he asked.

Lily licked her lips. "Meaning y'know how you said it's a hundred times better? And you're amazing in bed?" she said. "I want to find out for myself."

His eyes roved down her and then back up. "Are you sure, Potter? I'll have sex with you if you're asking me to, high or not."

The redhead smiled a little at the out, but she knew she wouldn't ever want to with enough conviction to follow through if she was sober. And she didn't know what to expect, but Lily wanted to have her own pleasure, wanted to feel that great, euphoric moment like everyone else apparently was. Because she felt like one of the only ones who wanted to get laid but wasn't. "I'm sure, Carmichael. Now stop being sweet before I change my mind and decide I might corrupt you," she said, moving closer to him.

"If you say so, Potter," he murmured. They went up to his dorm, which was thankfully empty this time, and he supplied them with funny little diamond shaped pills with stars on them.

Lily felt a flicker of nerves as he downed his and drank some water. "How long will it take to kick in?" she murmured as he stared at her expectantly.

He shrugged. "Everyone's different. Personally maybe forty five minutes."

She hesitated then popped the pill in and took a drink of water, swallowing it back. "If I die, I'm coming back as a ghost to rat on you," she murmured. He laughed.

"You'll be fine, Potter. I'll make sure."

He rolled a joint, they went to smoke, and came back to Zipzer and some other guy in the dorm room. Lily, feeling mellow, ignored them, disappearing inside Carmichael's bed hangings. "Think they're gonna fuck?" the other dorm mate asked as Carmichael lifted his wand to Silence them and secure the curtain.

"I sincerely hope not. I wouldn't have sullied myself with the Potter girl last year if I knew she'd drop her panties to any pond scum," Zipzer boomed imperiously.

Lily bit her lip to hold back a giggle, then smiled as Carmichael spelled the curtains, grimacing. "My apologies for having the worst fucking dorm mates," he said.

"We should set him up with the one in my dorm." She felt a warm rush of good vibes. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Just about forty minutes." She grinned at him, and he moved a finger over the neckline of her shirt, another shot of warmth coursing through her. "Are you feeling it?"

"It's hard to tell," she said. "Are you going to kiss me yet?"

Carmichael smirked. "You're baked, Potter. And you are a tiny bit of a slut."

"Just the right amount I hope," she murmured, feeling blissful, and kissed him. She felt drunk and stoned and unbearably aware of her bra constricting her. And when his hand moved down her throat, it felt fucking  _amazing_. "Ohh," she gasped as he pulled back and she looked at him.

"Now you're rolling, Potter."

"Holy fuck," she groaned as his fingertips ghosted over her cleavage. "Wow, we should definitely get naked," she murmured, sucking in a deep breath through her nose. "And you can touch me everywhere."

Carmichael smiled, laying her back, moving over her and kissing her. And Lily was lost, drowning in a sea of sensation as he slowly undressed her, indeed touching her everywhere. She got lost in the feeling of touching him back and surfaced, naked, when she felt the warmth of his naked flesh on hers. "Mmm, you feel so good," he groaned. Lily realized he was beneath her and wondered when it had happened. His hands covered her breasts and hips and thighs, and she moved herself into his touch, against him, feeling everything as though it reverberated through her. He felt so good to touch and even better to have touching her all over and she felt warm and sexy and utterly loose.

He rolled them back over. "Yes, that feels amazing," she breathed, moaning as he kissed and licked and suckled her nipples, and cried out with delight as his hand slid down between her legs, a finger teasing up into her. She panted into his mouth, hot, bothered, a writhing mass of feeling and then his thumb brushed the most pleasurable spot and she moaned loud, not caring if anyone heard, and shuddered deliciously.

"Yeah, babe, do you want to come?" Carmichael rumbled, slipping another finger in, and Lily whimpered. She had no idea. She'd never had another human being bring her to completion before, and had only done it for herself a handful of times. His thumb brushed her clit again, hard, and she cried out again as his fingers curled.

" _Yes_!" she cried out as she was pushed over the edge into ecstasy abruptly, and she barely even registered she was having an orgasm as it ripped through her. And it was better than bliss, or heaven, or even nirvana. Better than any description she'd ever heard actually.

"Fuck, you're so hot, babe," Carmichael grunted, and she reached out, wrapping her hand around his arousal, stroking him experimentally.

"That was so hot," she breathed, and their mouths met. "I want more," she purred, gripping him harder, feeling warm and tingly and hot and horny. "I want lots more."

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, and before she could even think about it, he moved over her, spreading her thighs with his own, and pushed into her. His mouth traced up her neck, a distraction, and he groaned, sinking into her completely. "So fucking tight, Potter," he ground out.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes, yes, fuck me. So fucking good,  _yes_ ," she moaned as he slowly rocked in and out of her, and by the time he was thrusting properly, holding her hips, pounding her, she was incoherent, lost in the feelings he wrought in her. And when she came again, she was almost certain she was going to die because it was so achingly perfect.

She felt his hands and mouth on her, eyelids too heavy to open, and floated blissfully on the sensation of him touching her, pleasuring her, for a long while. She was vaguely aware of kissing, and touching, and of saying words in return, but she couldn't recall them. Time had melted and turned elastic and she teased him and tasted him eagerly at his guidance. At last Lily resurfaced properly from bliss and oblivion on her hands and knees, him behind her, filling her. One of his hands fisted in her hair, the other sliding up her back as he kept fucking her, and she felt another orgasm building. "Yeah, babe," Carmichael groaned. "Oh fuck yeah, you'll go all night, won't you?" he ground out. She arched up against him as he moved over her, crying out. "A hundred times better?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes!" she cried and shifted down onto her elbows, loving the angle change, feeling a little more coherent but still as though every touch was lighting up her whole body with electric arousal. "A thousand times better. Ooh, yeah, just like that," she moaned as he held her, fucking her deep and hard. "Yes!"

He tugged on her hair and it felt so fucking amazing she almost came. "Fucking Merlin, you're an animal, Potter," he growled.

"Unh, yes," she grunted, spreading her legs wider. "Says the one still going," she panted.

"You were fucking begging me for it, babe."

Lily whimpered, arching her back, spreading herself wider and moaned when he spanked her. "Yes, please," she moaned.

"Yeah, just like that, all fucking night, babe."

"Mmm, yes, please," she moaned, and he spanked her again then tugged roughly on her hair and Lily felt herself tumbling down again, sucked underneath the surface of ecstasy once more. There was more touching, and she couldn't seem to get enough, beyond blissed out, hazy and yet feeling everything so perfectly.

When she came to properly again, it was very late, and Carmichael was asleep. Her trusty watch said two forty seven in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, feeling buzzed still, and yet oddly refreshed and twitchy. A part of her was tempted to wake him up and get one last go in, but she really should be getting back to her own bed. She sat up, stretching a little, and Carmichael rolled over.

"Don't go, Potter," he mumbled. "You're not sober yet."

"Sure I am," she replied in a whisper. She somehow doubted the Silencing Charm would still be intact.

"No, you're not," he said, then sat up, his hair mussed and pushed away from his forehead, and leaned forward, kissing her. She felt a sharp flood of warmth and a surge of arousal. "Turned on?" he asked roughly.

She blushed. "Just because I-"

He cupped her breast, tugging suggestively at her nipple and she made in incoherent grunt of pleasure, more liquid warmth flooding her. "Still high, babe. Your pupils are fucking huge." She swallowed thickly, trying to focus.

"So what do I do now?" she demanded.

He kissed her again, then reached for her hand, putting it over his erection. "Wanna fuck?" And when she looked at him, hair a mess, his handsome face sleepy and smiling, she did.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah, I do." Her palm wrapped around him, jerking him slowly until he was twitching and groaning. "Fuck, you make great sex noises," she murmured, kissing him.

"Hurry up and get on my dick, Potter," he grunted. She straddled him and sank down, rocking her hips, moaning, and thrusting her tits out, then whimpered as he licked a nipple. "Unh yeah, babe," Carmichael groaned. "Fuck, your pussy is fantastic."

She smiled, cupping her breasts, playing with her own nipples as she pleasured herself on him. "And your dick is fucking great," she rumbled back, gasping as he thrust up into her, hard. "So fucking great. Unh, yes, just fucking perfect," she breathed. She moaned, bouncing and halfway there already.

He sat up with her. "Don't come yet," he groaned, thrusting up into her harder, digging his heels in. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at him, because she could feel it building within, and fought to contain it. "No, not yet, Potter," he growled, grabbing her ass with both hands, spreading her wide as they fell back, pounding up into her hot, tight, wet slit. She moaned, long and loud, the sound wavering as he fucked her, and Lily forgot entirely about Silencing Charms. "Yeah babe, now come," he groaned. The redhead moaned and grunted and gasped, feeling him lose it and then Lily lost it with him, arching and crying out and clenching him from within.

When Lily woke up at last, her watch told her it was ten oh four. And then she almost had a stroke, because she realized with a horrible start it was  _Monday_. And she was late. She was later than late. She was just waking up, still naked, in a boy's bed, in Ravenclaw Tower, probably going to miss the first half of the day late. "Carmichael," she hissed, smacking him. He grunted. "Get up," she whispered fiercely. " _Now_!"

"Why are you flipping out, Potter?" he grumbled. She smacked him again. "Ow!"

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be in Transfiguration!"

"You took a sick day," he said, yawning and rubbing his face. "Big deal."

"I don't skive class, moron!" she snapped and he smiled.

"You're a grouch." Carmichael sat up and peeked out of the curtains, then tossed them open. She covered herself, glaring, but the dormitory was empty. "I don't suppose you're interested in a morning quickie?"

"No," she said firmly, putting her clothes back on from the night before.

"Did you at least have fun?" he drawled, leaning back, still naked. She couldn't resist looking him over in the daylight. He was skinny, but still defined muscle, and she couldn't help noticing his dick, which was hard, was awfully impressive.

"I had lots of fun," she said, slipping her shirt on. "I had fun like four times."

"Potter, it had to be more than four. There was one point you literally almost screamed for me." She blushed hugely.

"Either way, yes, it was very fun. I have to go. I'm probably going to get caught sneaking back to my dorm and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" he said, lifting an eyebrow, smiling softly. She leaned down and kissed his dimple.

"You bet. You're the bad influence. Okay, I'm going. Thanks."

"Bye, Potter. Let me know if you're interested in another go. For a giant, you're pretty fun."

"That's because there's lots of me to touch, pervert. Bye."

She slunk through the halls, feeling extraordinarily noticeable, and distinctly icky. She managed to slip into the Gryffindor common room, but there were some Sixth and Seventh Years with spare period hanging out and she would be unavoidable. Lily sucked in a deep breath, covered up the worst of her face with her hair and sped as quick as possible toward the girls' dormitories. She'd never felt so relieved slipping into her dorm and locking herself in the bathroom. Her head and heart pounded in time, her mouth was dry, and she felt sore and gross.

The shower helped a bit with the sore and gross part, but she was feeling distinctly edgy after toweling off and getting dressed. She heard the bell ring for lunch, scooped up her bag, and hustled down to it, praying no one would comment on her absence that morning. Which, of course, happened the second she slid onto the Gryffindor bench. "Lily, how nice of you to join us at last," Cheryl drawled as Lily squished in beside her, the twins sitting across.

"Shush," she murmured, filling a plate, looking around covertly, trying not to feel obvious.

"Where'd you wind up last night?" Hope asked.

"All night?" Faith added.

"And past this morning?" Hope finished. They were smiling.

"Don't worry about it," Lily said, trying and failing not to blush. "Does Mat-?"

"We covered for you," Cheryl said easily and Lily sagged visibly with relief. "Which means details, bitch."

The redhead ran a hand through her hair. "Like? You all get one question answered, fair enough?"

"Why did you sleep in?" Hope whispered. Lily bit her lower lip and forced a shrug.

"Late night."

"Did you spend that whole time, really, in Carmichael's bed?" Faith asked curiously.

"Yes." She remembered the smoke. "Mostly."

Cheryl looked at her and Lily noticed she looked disapproving. "Does this mean you're for real dating him?"

Lily smiled a tiny bit. "Honestly, that I don't know. Probably not."

"Was he good?" Hope demanded. "Come on, at least answer one more."

Lily smiled. "He was great. It was great." Her smile turned a bit crooked, because she'd been fucked up, like really, but she didn't feel at all bad about that. Which was weird. She'd expected to feel different, rebelliously  _bad_  maybe, but she felt utterly the same. And he'd taken pretty good care of her, all things considered. Against her will, her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, and Lily saw Scorpius and his new girlfriend, thankfully not snogging, but with heads bent together again. She sighed heavily.

"And Malfoy?" Cheryl whispered. "What's up with that?"

"A whole bunch of nothing," Lily said a tiny bit bitterly. She shrugged.

"I thought you two were going to-?"

"No," Lily interrupted her dark haired friend. The other witch looked taken aback. "I thought we might, but I guess not." She smiled a little sadly. "I'm just the girl who comes before the girlfriends I guess," she murmured, and focused on finishing lunch.

After lunch, Lily went up to her dorm quickly to get her Potions textbook, and bumped into Carmichael on the stairs going back down. "You seem less grouchy now. You're not a morning person, are you, Potter?"

"No," she said, feeling a tiny bit awkward. "This isn't going to be weird like this from now on, is it?"

His dimple appeared. "Is it weird? I hadn't noticed."

Lily smiled a bit. "Apparently everyone knows I spent all night in your dorm."

"I know. Zipzer came in while I was getting dressed and yelled about it." Lily's grin widened. "From what I gathered, he told everyone who would listen that you got laid. ...Again."

Lily smacked him but leaned in and kissed him. "And then what?"

Carmichael grinned. "Then I came downstairs and bumped into you on my way to wake and bake. Wanna come with?"

Lily shook her head. "I have double Potions. And you're such an ass hat, Carmichael. Godric, everyone knows you're supposed to defend my honor and whatnot. Here I am telling everyone how fantastic you were, and you just let me look like a giant hussy. You're such a tosser."

"Not my style, Potter. And of course I was fantastic, you're a giant hussy." He flashed the killer smile. "Go play Potions and find me later if you wanna go rolling again." He sauntered away and Lily hustled down to Potions class.

She wasn't very surprised when Albus cornered her after dinner and Pep Practice that night. "Lily," he said, looking grim as he fell into step with her on the stairs.

"Albus," she said, arching a brow.

"You said it wasn't serious with him."

"Who?" Lily asked, smirking when her brother frowned massively. "He's not," she said at last. "Assuming you mean Carmichael. And before you ask, yes, I was in his dorm, yes, it was all night, yes, we totally hooked up, and yes, I know what I'm doing."

"What did he give you?" Albus asked suspiciously. Lily forced her face to stay neutral and dismissive.

"Wow, I thought you and Chang had gotten this far already," she said lightly. "Do you really want to know what Carmichael gave me last night?" she asked softly and pointedly. Albus scowled. "He didn't give me anything I didn't ask for," she said. "Stop being an annoying older brother, Albus."

He made a face. "Lily, you're fifteen, and-"

"And not twelve, Albus," she replied. "Seriously? You did it all the time when you were my age."

Albus looked even more disgruntled by that revelation. "He's fucking shady, Lily." She shrugged. "Besides, what about Scor?" he demanded.

Lily felt her own temper flare. "What about him?" she demanded. "He's found someone. I've found someone. I thought you'd be pleased we haven't picked each other."

Albus sighed, mussing up his very messy hair more than normal. "Well if you're going to screw around, make sure the fucking Silencing Charms work properly," he said at last. "I don't want to hear about what you sound like with that fucking loser."

Lily blushed hugely. "Sorry," she mumbled, completely mortified.

"Yeah, me too," he grumbled back, and disappeared. Lily went up to her dorm and was surprised when her cousin Rose walked in.

"Hey," she said as her cousin sat on her bed. Lily joined her. "What's up?"

"So you hooked up with Carmichael," Rose said, looking at her closely.

Lily felt her face heating. "Um, yes," she admitted. Rose grinned. "And before you ask, it was pretty good." She thought back. "Okay, it was pretty great," she amended. The redhead pulled some candy out of her stash, glad Hogsmeade weekend was approaching again so she could restock.

"And?" Rose asked, helping herself to a Chocolate Frog. "Are you two dating then?"

"No," Lily said. "Just friends, with benefits I guess."

Rose ate her Chocolate Frog and tossed the card at Lily. "Your dad," she said and they smirked at his shifty likeness in the card. "So why not just date him?" Rose asked. "Unless he doesn't-?"

"He doesn't want to," she confirmed. "He's got a thing for someone else."

"And he knows you do too?" Rose asked shrewdly.

"Yes," Lily admitted, pulling her hair out of its bun.

The auburn haired witch helped herself to another Chocolate Frog. "So what's up with that?" Rose asked, biting the head off her frog, glancing at the card. "Ooh, Severus Snape. I need him, can I have this?" Lily nodded. "I saw he's found some new girl." Lily smirked at Rose's tone.

"Yeah. They seem very happy together. Good for them." Rose giggled.

"From what I hear, he's not as happy as he could be," she replied smugly. Lily's brows drew together. "She doesn't put out. Purity ring and everything," Rose whispered. Lily's brows shot up. "I know," her cousin said to the unspoken statement of shock. "It's like he's trying to distract himself from you."

Lily remembered what he'd told her about why he'd dated Rose. "Well, either way, I hope he's happy," she said dismissively. The blue eyed witch looked at her suspiciously, but Lily forced a bright smile, even though she was tempted to go find a pretty little Slytherin virgin and curse her to bits. "'Cause I couldn't be better."

Rose changed the subject to Pep Team, and how far ahead they were in the unofficial school standings, versus the other teams, and after a bit, Lily said she was going to go for a walk. She let her feet guide her without thinking and wasn't very surprised when she wound up behind the greenhouses. She was surprised to see Scorpius there, by himself, looking grouchy as he puffed off a joint. She moved closer and sat down beside him, not surprised in the slightest when he didn't greet her.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" she asked quietly, looking over at him. He cast her a brief, disgusted look. "Wow, so you're a filthy hypocrite, Scorpius," she said angrily. He cocked a brow silently. "You went and found someone, but it's not okay if I do the same?"

"Ask her if we fuck," he replied blandly.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Rose told me she's a virgin. Trying to go the opposite route of me?" she accused. He smirked a little.

"It sure looks that way now, Little Potter."

Lily grit her teeth, feeling furious. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

"I think we'd both enjoy that, but I'm not interested in Carmichael's sloppy seconds." The redhead got up.

"Godric, you're such a fucking prick, Scorpius!"

He shrugged, as though he might agree with that assessment. "Were you high when you slept with him?"

Lily grit her teeth, because she'd been fucking flying. "Are you high now?" she snapped back.

"Fair enough," he drawled, and finished his joint, outing it and Vanishing his butt, then got up himself. "When you decide being sober is a prerequisite for sex, let me know," he murmured, and headed back up to the castle. Lily stared after him, feeling like she'd been slapped. It hadn't seemed to be such a big deal when he got her stoned and tipsy and made out with her over the summer! It never seemed to be a big deal if he snogged her senseless while she was high before! But, all of a sudden it was a problem to be high with Carmichael? And sure, she'd been high on a lot more than a few puffs off a joint, but regardless, who the hell was he to judge her!?

She wandered for a bit more then realized it was almost curfew and headed back toward the castle. She was passing through the Entrance Hall toward the stairs, and glanced over when someone called her name. Zane came sauntering over from the door that lead to the Hufflepuff common rooms and dorms, grinning at her. "Hey, babe," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders.

Lily cocked a brow, smiling a bit. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'll bet you could, babe. So you tried rolling?" Her mouth turned down. "Aw, c'mon Potter, don't pout. Carmichael's not a rat, I put two and two together." Her cheeks went pink. "So not nice, Potter. I thought we had a special connection you and I. Did you like it?"

"It was alright," she admitted, looking suspiciously at Zane. "I'm guessing you supplied the pills?" she asked very quietly.

"Sharp as a tack, Potter. Of course. Got some premium bud out of the deal, too." She rolled her eyes. "So, since you're a big girl, you wanna party sometime, Potter? I'll make sure you have a great time."

The redhead ducked out from under his arm. "No thanks, Zane. I'm not looking for another rumour going round about me. But thanks anyway."

"Thank you, babe. Your cousin was great, even if she doesn't roll." Lily smirked.

"If you want a repeat, ask her out. She might even say yes." He grinned and the redhead smirked wider. "After all, she told me you have a big dick for a little guy, so I bet you know how to use it. Ask her out, maybe stop dealing for awhile, and you could have her on the regular, even. Maybe."

Zane laughed. "You're definitely a tease, Potter. But thanks for the head's up. You wanna see what my dick can do, lemme know."

"Sure thing, Zane." She waved and headed up to her dorm. Cheryl was absent and Lily, after seeing Matilda in full temper tantrum mode, assumed she was out with Hugo.

"Get out of my way, you nasty slut," she barked at Lily, who was digging in her trunk to see if she had anymore Chocolate Cauldrons for snacking while she worked on her Divination homework.

"Fuck you, Matthews," she said back without thinking, frowning because there were no extra Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!"

"You watch yours! I'm not a slut, and if you call me one again, you're not going to like it." The twins looked on with interest.

"You are too a slut! Everyone knows it!"

Lily stood up, snatching her wand up off the end of her bed. "Call me a fucking slut one more time."

Matilda sneered at her. "Slut," she hissed.

The redhead's temper blazed over, her anger at Scorpius pushing her past boiling point with Matilda. "Since you're so fucking preoccupied with my fucking sex life, Tilly, how about we make you horny?  _Anteoculatia_!" she shouted, jabbing her wand viciously, even as Matilda's mouth fell open.

Immediately, large antlers started sprouting out of Matilda's head, three of them surprisingly, and the girl started screaming. Lily felt a twinge of guilt that was overshadowed by the wave of satisfaction at how well she'd hexed the Prefect. Then she realized she would for sure get detention. And lots of it.

The twins jumped up, Hope going to get someone, Lily assumed, and Faith helped Matilda, who was screaming hysterically now, touching the horns which had sprouted to at least six inches long apiece. The redhead gulped, torn between staying and getting in a mountain of trouble, or sneaking out and dealing with it later. Just as she decided to sneak out and deal with it later, Hope returned, looking apologetic, with the school Matrons, the elderly Madam Pomfrey and the much younger Miss Bones. The former went into the bathroom, the latter looked at Lily with a frown. "You should report to the Head of House's office immediately," she said frostily, even as Madam Pomfrey tried to convince a hysterical Matilda to come out and down to the Hospital Wing.

"She deserved it," Lily said without preamble, chest still heaving, adrenaline pumping.

Miss Bones held up her hand. "I suggest you report to your Head of House," she repeated, but softer this time. Lily's shoulders slumped, but she went to the Head's office. Professor Longbottom stared at her across his desk for a long moment after she confessed to hexing her dorm mate. She'd first met him when she was a kid, had seen him over summers before and after starting Hogwarts, and she knew he was friends, personally, with her parents. It made his disapproving frown somehow more potent, and she felt distinctly more guilty now as she shifted in her seat.

"She deserved it," Lily said quietly, though with much less conviction than she had last time. Professor Longbottom's eyebrows went up.

"How does someone deserved to be hexed without the proper chance to defend themselves, Lily?" he asked quietly.

The redhead swallowed, guilt curdling her stomach. "She was being really mean to me. She calls me a slut all the time, and I let it slide, because she's a Prefect, which is kind of fu- messed up, and I told her to stop but she wouldn't!"

Professor Longbottom leaned back in his chair sighing. "Sometimes it's hard not to rise to those kinds of comments, Lily, but if she's mishandling the authority it needs to be brought to the attention of a staff member, and it does not excuse your behavior."

She took a deep breath. "Fine," she grumbled, pretty sure Matilda would get off scot free.

"I'm going to have to write your folks about this," he said. Lily went pale. "I'm already doing you a favour not reporting it to the Headmistress, Potter," he added warningly when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Please, Professor, my mother will send a Howler," she begged. "You know she will, please don't write them."

He shook his head. "I have to, Lily. You hexed another student, an unarmed student, in front of witnesses, who grudgingly admit you're guilty." Lily sank back into the chair, sighing. "I'm sorry," Professor Longbottom added.

"Me too," she replied. "So how many detentions do I have?" she finally asked.

Longbottom looked at her for a long moment, then smiled ever so slightly, just as he had when she was eleven and he put the Sorting Hat on her head. "I think the Howler will be suitable punishment enough," he said at last, and the redhead's mouth fell open. "You'll be on modified curfew for a week, though, Potter," he said, and gave her the piercing sort of look that spoke volumes and said he knew exactly how much of a punishment that would be. Because being stuck in the common room after seven instead of nine every night for a week would indeed suck.

But it wasn't her Hogsmeade weekend, slated for the day after Valentine's, taken away and it wasn't a bunch of detentions that would cut into homework time, and she was grateful. "Okay. Thank you, Professor."

"You're dismissed, Potter. And if your dorm mate decides to continue misusing the Prefect power she's been given, I'll make sure she's stripped of her position. Goodnight."

Lily hustled back up to her dorm where the Pellard twins, and now Cheryl, were waiting. They broke out the last little bit of the twins' hooch and had a drink, all three other girls congratulating Lily on the hex. The redhead got into bed, sighing, and closed her eyes.

And as Lily waited for sleep, she couldn't help wondering what Scorpius was doing. Probably snuggling in the Slytherin common room with his girlfriend. She frowned. Would he be more pissed at her when he found out she'd hexed her dorm mate? Maybe. She thought about Carmichael. He'd probably laugh at her and tell her to fuck off for not even getting detention. That thought made her smile. She thought about Scorpius and his little girlfriend. What was he even doing with her? He'd admitted himself it wasn't a sex thing.

Then a terrifying thought occurred to her. What if he just liked the girl, more than he liked being with her anyway? What if they had boatloads in common, unlike herself and Scorpius? And what if he had feelings for the girlfriend he wouldn't ever have for Lily? She suddenly felt cheap. Like he'd only wanted her when she was still innocent Little Potter. And now that she was Lily, big girl and everything, maybe he didn't want her anymore.

She hardened her heart. Well who cared then? She would move on, like he had, and Scorpius could be the Golden Boy with the pure little girlfriend, and she'd have herself a good time without him. And, she told herself, she would find a guy who made her feel alive the way he did, made her senses unravel with the lightest touch like his had, and a guy who would push the memory of Scorpius from her mind once and for all. Lily still didn't quite believe it was possible.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily was glad it was Hogsmeade weekend when she woke up the day after Valentine's. She felt groggy and achy from the big party the night before in the common room, although she hadn't had more than one drink. She had, however, danced with her cousin Rose and then gone for a little stroll to meet up with Carmichael, and she smoked a blunt with him that had her fried beyond recognition. And, of course, because he was her pretend boyfriend and it was Valentine's, she wound up kissing him silly at the top of the stairs. They made plans to meet up at the Shrieking Shack before they said goodnight and she was barely on time for curfew.

Matilda, who'd gone to bed early, was up at the crack of dawn, and when she stomped into the dormitory not long after Lily had sat up and stretched, she sneered at the redhead. Matilda had spent two days in the Hospital Wing, although Lily heard the antlers had disappeared after the first day and Matilda was just too embarrassed, after having to go through the common room with her antlers, all three of them, to come back. Lily still didn't feel too bad about hexing her dorm mate, even after receiving a Howler from her mother, and the other girl had pointedly been ignoring her since then.

"Lazy," Matilda muttered, going to her trunk and getting her cloak out.

Lily grinned and rolled her eyes. "Prude," she mumbled to herself and got up to take a shower.

Her first stop when she finally went to Hogsmeade was Honeydukes' as always, and she stocked up on candy. Once back out on the High Street, Lily meandered down to pop into WWW, but then spotted, just ahead of her, Scorpius and his girlfriend. She was petite and talked with her hands as she walked. Lily couldn't see Scorpius's expression, but she imagined he was amused.

Unable to watch, she turned down a side street and walked to the Hog's Head. She didn't want to go in, but didn't want to go back to the main street and possibly run right into the tall blond and his girlfriend. So Lily sat down outside the pub, feeling a little like an idiot, and tried not to think jealous thoughts. She had no claim on him and he had no claim on her, but she couldn't hep feeling furious that said girl got to hug him and kiss him and go parading around Hogsmeade with him, because she wanted that for herself.

The door to the Hog's Head opened a crack and a gruff voice said, "Are you going to sit there all day?"

"Maybe," Lily said, trying to see who the person was. She only caught a glimpse of beard and robes through the cracked door.

"Well don't, you're scaring my clientele. Go home, Little Potter."

Lily frowned massively. "Who are you? And don't call me that!"

"I'm the owner, and you are a little Potter. Go back up to school to sulk." The door snapped shut abruptly and Lily frowned, but got up and went to hang out at the Shrieking Shack instead, even though she'd be early meeting up with Carmichael.

When she got to the Shrieking Shack, creeping into the moldering building stealthily, she heard voices from within and flattened herself to the wall, listening intently. "I know you're usually on another planet Carmichael, but on this planet, you deal the green, I deal the rest."

Lily's eyebrows lifted because the voice sounded familiar. "C'mon, it's a more than fair trade," Carmichael murmured.

"Or you can stick to what you can afford in gold, Carmichael."

The redhead heard Carmichael sigh, then there was a pause, and then footsteps, and she melted around the corner into the destroyed front parlor, hoping whoever the person Carmichael had been dealing with hadn't seen her, and heard the person leave. After a couple beats, she slunk out and went into the back room. Carmichael looked up, smiling a little.

"Hey. You have impeccable timing." She stood in the doorway and watched him sit down beside an old wooden crate against the wall, taking a pill from a baggie and popping it. "Wanna come rolling?"

"No thanks," she said lightly. He put the pills in his pocket, shrugging. "Wanna smoke a joint?" she returned, pulling it from her bra.

"Sure," he said and grinned when she sparked it up.

"So do you do that shit all the time?" Lily asked after they'd finished smoking. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, although she'd managed to clear the whites with her potion, but she saw Carmichael frown.

"If I have it, sure."

Lily leaned against the wall, stretching her legs out, and he, sitting beside her, toyed with the ragged edge on her artfully torn up jeans. "Does that mean you're like addicted?" she asked seriously. Carmichael laughed.

"Maybe," he drawled, smoothing a hand up the inside of her thigh. "But if I am, that makes you addicted to smoking up, Potter." She frowned. "You do it 'cause it's a good feeling to be high, right? Ditto for popping E."

"Huh," she murmured. He turned his head and kissed her.

"That also means you're probably addicted to me," he said cockily.

"Maybe," she giggled. "Maybe that's why I was stalking you in the first place," she teased.

"Fucking creepy, Potter. I like it." They made out for a bit, then he investigated her Honeydukes' bag. "What's with the Chocolate Cauldrons?" he asked, chuckling at the third box.

"I like them when I'm stoned and trying to do homework." Carmichael laughed harder. "Don't laugh at me you tosser," she said, pushing him, grinning, and giggled when he moved over her and kissed her.

"You're seriously fucking cute. I might almost have a thing for you in spite of the gigantism." She laughed.

"You're seriously a fucking jerk sometimes. I'm not a giant, you're just not big enough."

He grinned and she pulled his face down and kissed his dimple. "That's not what you said last time." She giggled, slumping down the wall as he kissed her neck, then bit her.

"Ow!" She shoved him hard and he laughed. "I was high last time," she murmured.

"I know, it was great. You moan a lot."

Somehow it was hilarious to Lily. "Because I was fucking high," she breathed. Their mouths met again and she was lying on her back on the floor and he was over her. "I'm not high now," she murmured, but didn't resist as he lifted her arms up over her head, pinning her wrists, kissing her even as she spread her legs to fit his hips more comfortably between them.

"Sure you are," he murmured and she giggled.

"Not like you," she replied and drew her hands down and over his shoulders.

"Not like me," he agreed. "Mine hasn't even kicked in yet."

"Then why is your hand up my shirt?" she asked and he pulled back to look at her, smiling a bit.

"I'm still a dude, Potter."

"I know, I can feel it poking me," she teased and he kissed her again, lips soft and pliant, suckling her lower lip in the way she liked best.

"Bleeding fuck! Get off my sister, you fuckwad!" said an irate voice and Lily looked up as Carmichael broke away, giggling when she spotted Albus, holding hands with his girlfriend Mallory. They both looked surprised to find their make out or more spot occupied.

Carmichael glanced at her. "Potter?" he drawled, smirking a tiny bit.

"You're good," she assured him. "Go away, Albus." She didn't spare her brother another look and giggled again when Carmichael nipped her neck.

"Lily, get off the goddamn floor," Albus growled and she waved vaguely, turning her face into Carmichael's neck, trying not to laugh. She felt really stoned and Albus seemed extra offended, which was hilarious. "Bloody hell, I'm serious!"

"Let's just go, Al," Mallory said quietly. "Obviously they're...good."

"We're  _great_ ," Lily murmured and groaned as Carmichael's hand teased up under her bra. When she peeked up, Albus had gone to find another place to hook up with Mallory and she laughed uproariously. "This floor is gross," she said.

Carmichael smiled and moved off of her. "It is," he agreed, then laughed as he pulled her to stand. "You made a dust angel," he said, pointing, and she laughed with him until her sides hurt.

"Is it weird, seeing her with my brother?" Lily asked as they went back to the castle after she'd dusted herself off as best she could.

"It's less weird when I'm high," he murmured. She looked across at him and saw his pupils were very big, even though his dark eyes made it less noticeable. "I used to get so wound up. Now I just smoke." He reached for her hand. "Is it weird, seeing Malfoy and his new one?" he asked softly.

"Not weird," she said, eyes slitted as they approached the last bend toward the gates. "It makes me fucking furious," the redhead admitted. He smiled.

"And that's why I smoke. Better to be mellow than snappy and a grouch, Potter."

"You're deep," she said, smiling back, holding his hand as they rounded the bend. At the gates were Zipzer, Matilda, and Professor McGonagall. "Uh oh. I feel like that might be our welcoming party," she breathed.

He turned to her, one hand going around her waist, the other releasing her hand and cupping her face by her hair and he turned her face away so her dark red locks shielded them, then turned her body so her back was to the school. "Take these," he breathed, and she felt the baggie of pills being pushed down the front of her jeans, into her panties. "They'll search me damn good, and I can't get another suspension for possession of illicit substances," he murmured over her mouth.

"I can't get one either," she breathed back.

He smiled and kissed her. "They won't find them on you. If they do, I'll take the heat."

"I'll fucking rat you out," she murmured and he smiled, kissed her again, and pulled back, reaching for her hand again.

Lily tried to act sober and not suspicious and smiled at the two Prefects and Headmistress. "Miss Potter, Mr. Carmichael," McGonagall said as they approached. "It has been brought to my attention that you two might be attempting to smuggle contraband into the castle." Lily glanced at Carmichael, who seemed even more mellow than normal.

"Contraband?" Lily asked, feigning confusion. "I don't buy the banned Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products, Professor," she said innocently. "They don't let me."

McGonagall looked at her sharply and Lily felt the little baggie practically burning her. Her pulse kicked up nervously. "Search them," McGonagall said, and Lily put her hands out from her sides as Matilda glared at her. Her Honeydukes' bag was ransacked, her person patted down, and her pockets turned out. Her anti-red eye potion was examined closely, sniffed and held to the light, then deemed safe to enter the school. Matilda didn't pat down her crotch, obviously, and nor did she think to use a well-placed Accio to collect any contraband.

Meanwhile Zipzer was emptying Carmichael's pockets thoroughly while he smirked, looking equally amused and bored. "This is not funny, Mr. Carmichael," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Nor was it that last time you were searched and illegal drugs were found on your person."

"I learned my lesson, Professor," he said softly. "I'm not into that anymore." Zipzer snorted derisively and kept emptying pockets that obviously had Undetectable Expansion Charms placed on them, because there were two small piles. Lily held in the urge to giggle, wondering why he had things like a balloon, and a light bulb, and tape in his pockets. At last his pockets were emptied and Zipzer patted his dorm mate down. "That's not contraband," Carmichael said, looking very bored now as Zipzer felt him up.

"Then what-?"

"That's attached, Zipzer," Carmichael said. Zipzer's hands whipped away. "And as much as I don't mind a free fondle, you're not my type." He looked at McGonagall. "Are we good, Professor?"

McGonagall looked pissed that her time had been wasted for nothing, mouth very thin. "Almost, Mr. Carmichael.  _Accio_  contraband!" Lily felt her throat close up in fear, but as she'd been pointing her wand at Carmichael, McGonagall didn't collect the little baggie of pills crammed in her panties. Lily casually hooked a thumb in the waistband of her jeans, tucking them in further, and noticed Zipzer looking at the tiny portion of her midsection revealed.

"My eyes are up here, Zipzer," she said pointedly, and affected a very offended expression. "Professor, I-"

"I wasn't looking at anything!" Zipzer said guiltily, face bright red.

McGonagall looked at Zipzer and Matilda. "Back to the castle." She looked pointedly at Lily, then flicked her gaze to Carmichael for a second and back to the young redheaded witch. "Take care you aren't overly distracted by your social calendar, Miss Potter. You have OWLs coming soon, and I know your parents are expecting you to do well."

"Yes, Professor," she said with a polite smile which dropped the moment McGonagall swept her long robes around her and turned up to the castle in Matthews and Zipzer's wake. Carmichael piled his belongs back into his pockets and after he finished, Lily handed back the baggie.

"Thanks," he murmured, pulling her closer. She braced her hands on his chest and held him back.

"Don't ever expect me to do that for you again," she said firmly.

He smiled and she tried to ignore the adorable dimple. "Chill out, Potter. Your dad saved wizarding kind, no one even really thought you had anything."

"I'm serious," she said, almost stern now. He grinned wider.

"Sure thing, Potter. Don't be a buzz kill."

She shoved him a little at that. "You're the buzz kill, Carmichael," she snapped. "I almost had a fucking stroke when she  _Accio_ 'ed you."

"Me too," he said as they trudged up to the castle. He elbowed her gently. "You're cool, Potter."

"Yay me," she said, but smiled a bit anyway.

After Lily got to her dorm room, she sat on her bed and organized her candy stash, some of her mellow high coming back. Matilda came storming into the dorm, Cheryl on her heels. "I don't care what you think you can do, Tilly," Cheryl snarled, "but you need to seriously grow up."

"I can put you in detention," Matilda said loftily.

"Keep at it, Matthews," Lily chimed in. "You know Professor Longbottom will remove that shiny Prefect badge and reassign it if you keep on power tripping."

Matilda bared her teeth with a curled lip. "No one asked for your input, Potter." Lily shrugged and continued what she was doing. "And I know what you've been up to, Potter," Matilda said icily. "So you might want to watch out."

"Oh yeah?" Lily asked cocking a brow, taking a bite of a licorice snake. "Go on then, what am I doing that I should watch out for?"

Matilda gave her the filthiest of looks. "You're obviously doing  _drugs_  with that nasty  _stoner_  loser, Carmichael." Lily tried not to laugh.

"Am I?" she asked blandly and shrugged. "Hey Cheryl, did you know I was doing drugs?" She laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I had no clue," Cheryl said, looking smug.

"You both better watch your backs," Matilda said, and gathered up her showering stuff and pyjamas, too embarrassed to change in front of her dorm mates even back in First Year when none of them had boobs or hips or butts. Lily supposed Matilda was still self conscious she didn't have any of the usual female assets now. Or just the world's biggest prude.

"And here I thought we were only doing it," Lily said to Cheryl sarcastically after the bathroom door slammed.

February melted into a soggy March, the threat of OWLs looming ever closer, making Lily edgy and increasing the homework level to dangerous proportions. And everyone kept saying things like, "Less than three months to OWLs!" and "Less than a hundred days to go until OWLs!" It was getting anxiety inducing. And with that came Pep Team. Rose was training them hard for Gryffindor's last game of the season, in late April, and her manic fervor was almost more terrifying than exams. Lily was just praying for Easter holidays for a tiny level of peace.

The redhead found herself, more frequently, meeting up with Carmichael, to de-stress and get high. It was the Wednesday before break, only two more days of class to go, and Lily was hanging out with Carmichael, fairly far into the Forest to try to avoid the rain, and the redhead giggled as his hand slipped up under her shirt. "Stop," she said with little conviction, taking the proffered blunt and puffing off it, coughing a tiny bit as both of his hands went under her shirt, mouth suckling and nipping suggestively at the top of one breast above her v-neck.

"Fuck, you're so soft," Carmichael mumbled. "Like, seriously."

"You're totally high," she sighed, and groaned as his hands moved up, baring her midriff as they roved over her breasts.

"Shit, Potter, you're not wearing a bra," Carmichael grunted, and she giggled then moaned as he tugged at her nipples.

"No," she agreed, eyes squinty, and took another drag from the blunt, then offered it to him. He puffed as she held it for him. "So I heard something I think you'll like the other day," she murmured as Carmichael removed one of his hands to hit the blunt properly then passed it back.

"Yeah?" he replied. "Go on, then, Potter."

She shoved him back when he lifted her shirt and tried to get his head underneath it. "You're fucked, you tosser. Get out of my shirt."

"Come rolling with me," he said instead, grinning. "I know you don't say no when you're that high, you just moan and beg and plead for it." She blushed massively and he laughed, plucking the blunt from her fingers. "So what did you hear, Potter?"

"My brother and Mallory are taking a break over break."

Carmichael's mouth parted. "No shit."

"Swear to Merlin," she confirmed. "I guess since Hogsmeade they've been kind of rocky. Fighting all the time and whatever." She grinned. "And it's totally all our fault."

Carmichael blew smoke at her then passed the blunt back. "Yeah?" he murmured. "How so?"

Lily shrugged and puffed. "From what I hear, Al's still pissed about finding us making out in the Shrieking Shack." Carmichael grinned, putting his hands back up under her shirt.

"We were doing more than making out, Potter."

She kissed his dimple. "Mmm, almost," she said. "Anyway, Mallory doesn't get why he's so obsessed with hating you, and it's making waves for them."

"Fuckin' A," Carmichael said, grinning wider. "And here I was thinking I'd have to settle for a giant pretend girlfriend for the rest of the year," he murmured and she laughed into his neck.

"You forgot the slut part," she murmured, holding the blunt for him to puff. "Your giant,  _slutty_ , pretend girlfriend."

"Stop pulling it back," he said, holding her wrist. "Fuck, you suck, Potter, get your massive hand out of the way." She giggled and passed it, very stoned and very mellow. "You want any more?" he asked and she shook her head. He outed the blunt, put the roach with his collection of roaches, and they put their eye potion in.

"So if they break up, will you make a move?" she asked as they wandered back to the edge of the Forest.

Carmichael shrugged. "Maybe," he murmured.

"Just a hint, if you do," she said, running a hand through her damp, messy hair, "don't hit on her while you're rolling."

Carmichael shot her a dirty look. "Whatever, Potter."

"I'm serious. You wanna hook up with the girl of your dreams? Take my advice, Carmichael."

He smirked. "Maybe I've already hooked up with the girl of my dreams," he teased, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, so sweet. We're still not having a repeat of the dorm room experience," she replied. Not that Lily was opposed on the whole to a repeat, but she didn't want another week of being talked about in hallways and behind hands in classes, and didn't like the whole school knowing the gory details of just how she'd enjoyed her time with Carmichael.

"That's 'cause you're lame," he said, tugging her in closer. "You loved visiting my dorm."

"I enjoyed it," she clarified. "Lots," she admitted. "But I'm not into being perma-high, Carmichael." She smiled. "And when you're on E you're all hands and mouth, and not in a 'hello, I'd like to get to know you properly before grabbing your tits and snogging you' kind of way."

He laughed. "That's why it's better when you're high with me. But fine, I won't ask Mallory out, should she become available, when I'm all hands and mouth. I'll do the boring 'hello, I'd like to get to know you properly' bit first."

"Such a good pretend boyfriend," she drawled as they got to the castle, pinching his cheek. "Always listening and shit."

"It's because I'm trying to persuade you to get naked," he said softly. Lily laughed, a couple students going for a late dinner looking at her suspiciously. "C'mon, Potter, come rolling. I won't even fuck you if you don't want."

She shook her head. "No, I'm good. Besides, I have Divination homework that seriously can't be put off anymore." He mock pouted and she laughed, because it looked ridiculous. Her fingers brushed his hair from his eyes. "I'll think about it," she said and kissed him. "Friday maybe."

Friday was the last day of term and the last day before the students heading home for Easter break, including Carmichael, would see those opting to stay, including Lily. She'd really wanted to go home and see her family, but at school, she could smoke a joint in her dorm, get really fried, and veg. At home she'd be helping her mother with spring cleaning and being teased by her brothers and eating too much food. And at school she would be way more likely to actually finish her homework, which had reached crisis levels again.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Carmichael rumbled against her throat. "Or to me. Either way, shit's getting held on Friday," he said and Lily giggled.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. 'Night, Carmichael."

"Goodnight, Potter."

Lily got to her dormitory and sighed, flopping into bed. "I know you say you're not dating him, but for two not dating people, you and Carmichael look pretty much like a couple, y'know," Hope said from her own bed, where she was copying her sister's Muggle Studies essay. "And you're always all mellow and dreamy and shit after you see him. Even for being high."

"He's nice," she said dreamily. "But we're not dating. I think he might hook up with someone else, actually. Maybe after break."

Hope's mouth fell open. "And you're just okay with that?" she hissed.

Lily shrugged. "We're not dating," she repeated with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be? I'll miss him, 'cause he really is a great kisser, but it's whatever." She yawned, pulling her Divination from her bag.

"Still," Hope said, lifting her brows. "You slept with him, right? And you're not even a tiny bit jealous, thinking of him with another girl?"

Lily laughed. "Okay, maybe a bit," she teased, but then Hope looked smug. "No! Honestly, Hope, I'm almost hoping he hooks up with his girl. He's liked her a long time."

Hope rolled her eyes. "You two are weirdos."

"I'm pretty normal, but he's a fucking space cadet," she said through a mouthful of Chocolate Cauldron. "It'll be nice not to be called a giant all the time, though." Hope's mouth fell open.

"He called you that?" Lily nodded.

"All the time. He likes petite ladies I guess." She shrugged.

Hope scoffed. "Wow he sounds like a prick," she mumbled.

"No. I call him a tosser and a moron back, so it's cool. And he secretly loves that I'm a giant I think." Hope brows furrowed. "There's more of me to touch," she said and laughed, even as Hope shot her a look.

"I think you secretly have a thing for him, because he's a bad boy."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't reply. Was that true? Did she like Carmichael because he was a bad boy? No. He could be really sweet. If he liked. But, he still was kind of a bad influence. The redhead settled in to finish her stupid Divination, but couldn't stop thinking about it.

What she wanted was to date Scorpius. He was, admittedly, being an arrogant, stubborn jerk, refusing to talk to her even when their paths occasionally crossed, whether he was with the girlfriend or not. And Lily had noticed he wasn't ever out behind the greenhouses anymore. She frowned to herself. So Scorpius was buckling down. And her? She was… She frowned even more. What the hell was she doing? Had she really meant what she said to Carmichael earlier? It would be a nice distraction, true, but she should buckle down too. Study for her OWLs and shit.

"You look like your head's about to explode, Lily, what's up?" Cheryl asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. The redhead looked up.

"Thinking," she murmured, realizing all her dorm mates had returned. Including Matilda.

"That must be a struggle for you," Matilda said nastily.

"I'm going out to see Hugo tonight," Cheryl said pointedly. "I just wanted to like, make sure it's not weird or whatever for you if Hugo and I have a super exciting sex life."

Lily smirked, feeling better a little, as Matilda looked equally mortified and furious. "It's cool," Lily said. "Just, if you hear me tripping and falling and dying late at night, ignore me, okay?"

Cheryl grinned back. "Can do. If you wanna talk about shit, I have a minute."

The redhead was tempted, but she didn't want it getting out she'd been high as a kite when she'd slept with Carmichael. Or that she secretly wanted to rough up the very pretty little Slytherin Prefect Scorpius was unofficially dating. "I'm good," she said, and started in earnest on her Divination, pushing aside thoughts of both Scorpius and Carmichael.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Friday after class, Lily was putting in some extra effort on her Charms assignment in the Library and bumped, literally, into Scorpius. "Shit, sorry," she breathed automatically and felt a blast of arousal as she inhaled a deep breath of his cologne, making her nipples hard and her mouth water. Because Scorpius was closer to her than he'd been in ages, and looked like he'd just stepped out of the shower.

"My bad," he murmured. She pointedly took a step back, but to her surprise, he stepped with her. "I need to talk to you," he rumbled.

Lily took another step back and he moved with her again. "About what?" she asked in a whisper, looking up into his cloudy grey eyes.

"Why are we doing this?" he demanded, brows pulling together.

"We're not doing anything," she replied, backing into the bookshelf. Scorpius was still pressed lightly against her, warm and delicious and destroying her attempts to remind herself he was dating the pure Prefect bitch.

"That's what I'm talking about, Lily," he said on a sigh, and his face turned into her neck. He breathed in. "Fuck, I can't stop thinking about you. You're everywhere, all the time, and I just want to fucking kiss you and touch you or even just fucking sit and talk to you."

Lily groaned, resistance melting as her book slipped from her grasp and her arms went around his neck. He kissed her, and Lily moaned softly into his mouth, his tongue sliding erotically over hers, stroking the roof of her mouth and making her fingernails dig into his shoulders. "You're the one with a girlfriend," she huffed defensively as he pulled back.

"She's not even my girlfriend," he rumbled. "And she knows how I feel about you."

The redhead felt a jolt of hope, her arousal skyrocketing, and tried to think clearly. "Then why-?"

"Because you're fucking around with Carmichael," he growled, pulling her flush to him. He kissed her again, but it was hard, dominant, like when he'd kissed her in the dark side yard in the summer, and Lily reacted on instinct, not caring she was in the Library, or that everyone thought they were dating other people. She kissed him back, arching into him as his hands went up under her shirt, her own hands sliding into his hair.

Scorpius broke the kiss and moved his hot, erotic mouth down over her neck. Her pulse pounding, loud and fast, in her ears. "I only slept with him once," she said, and bit her tongue on the rest of the admission. She knew Scorpius would never approve of her being high on more than weed, and if he was going to start talking to her again, and kissing her and touching her, she wasn't about to stop him by saying something stupid.

"And the Shrieking Shack?" Scorpius demanded roughly.

Lily licked her lips. "Nothing happened past whatever Albus saw."

"Thank fucking Godric," Scorpius breathed and kissed her again, but she pushed him back, because the obvious relief in his voice rubbed her temper the wrong way, riling it.

"And what does that mean?" she whispered, glaring.

"It means the thought of Carmichael all over you makes me want to beat the shit out of him," Scorpius rumbled, dragging a thumb over her mouth as he cupped her face.

"Good," she said, and kissed him furiously for a moment. "I want to jump that stupid little bitch you've been pretending to date. And if she fucking smirks at me one more time in the hallway, I will."

Scorpius hauled her impossibly closer, snogging her furiously, holding her face and her waist, and she submitted to his onslaught, then felt her passion flare to outstrip his. The raw animal attraction she felt for him seemed to destroy her good sense. "Are you staying for break?" he asked after several long heated minutes that were halfway to foreplay.

"Yes."

"Fuck," the blond breathed and put his face into her neck.

Lily almost smiled, but the urge to cry held it in, and she whispered, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I thought you'd be going home, so I said yes when Al invited me to stay with him at your parents' place."

Lily burrowed her face into his warm, delectable smelling neck, pulling him close. "You suck," she breathed. "If you weren't such a jerk and just asked if I was staying, this wouldn't be happening," she muttered.

"I know." His fingers teased the bottom edge of her bra and she arched as he bent and kissed the swell of one breast peeking out of the garment. "Fuck, why is your shirt unbuttoned this far?" he murmured.

"I had Divination. It's boiling up there and the air is so thick I feel stoned when I have to sit through double period."

"Wait until you sit your exam," he murmured, kissing between her breasts now. "It's going to be horrible. You don't get the benefit of being warm and fuzzy like in Trelawney's class."

She grinned and he eased her shirt aside a little more, then froze. Lily froze with him, because she knew exactly what he'd be seeing. "That isn't-"

"What I think it is?" Scorpius asked stiffly, pulling back. Lily pushed a hand through her hair, frustrated and more than half horny after his heated kisses but feeling a wriggle of guilt souring it. "Because I think it looks like a fucking hickey. On your tit."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, exasperated as he moved back fully. She tucked her shirt closer together even though her body was screaming to rip the whole damn thing off and make him put his hands and mouth all over her again.

"I dunno. Nothing I guess," he said, and moved away. Lily watched him go and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Fuck it," she breathed, and packed up her homework, and headed out of the Library. She found Carmichael going down to dinner, looking stoned. "Hi," she said.

"Hey. Are we going upstairs?" he asked, eyes roving down over her pointedly. Lily wanted to grab some dinner first, but shrugged. Dinner could wait.

"You bet." They went up to his thankfully empty dorm room and Lily, feeling rebellious and pissed and still half horny after seeing Scorpius, popped the little pill he gave her without hesitation. "Are we going for a smoke?" she asked afterward.

"Yeah. Then we're going to party." Lily rolled her eyes, thinking he meant the coming back to his dorm for what the pills made irresistible. She dropped her bag off in her dorm and they puffed a joint at the edge of the Forest and went back to the castle. Lily shivered a little then grinned when he took her hand and tugged her through the door that lead down to the Hufflepuff common room and kitchens.

They paused just inside the door, snogging and getting warm and Lily was just starting to feel warm and fuzzy when he pulled back, looking at her. "Where are we going?" she asked when he smiled and took her hand again, pulling her down the passageway.

"To party, Potter," he said, taking a left, then another left.

"I thought you meant in your room," she said, skin tingling a little. He grinned back at her, then paused in front of a door that looked like it had fused permanently shut with its frame. Carmichael knocked and the door, to Lily's surprise, opened a crack.

"What?" a deep male voice grunted.

"We're looking for the high rollers club," Carmichael said easily. The shadowed face turned to Lily.

"The fuck is she?" he grunted.

"She's with me. She's cool."

The shadowed face grunted incoherently, but he stepped back and opened the door wider. Lily blinked at the almost total darkness, moving closer to Carmichael, and recoiled as some kind of gauzy fabric brushed over her face. "This is fucked," she breathed, and followed closely as they passed through what felt like a sea of soft scarves and shawls draped from the ceiling.

"Relax, Potter," he said and they moved into a room that was dark, lit with bright flashing strobe lights in different colours that tipped and swung dizzily as they flashed and little dots of light from a disco ball dappled his face. There was bass-heavy dance music blaring and Lily spotted the shadowy figures of other people, dancing and gyrating under the bizarre lighting.

She felt like she might be in a dream with the psychedelic lighting and dance music and she slipped her sweater off as the heat of the room enveloped her. Carmichael slid his hands over her hips and tugged her close and Lily groaned as her uniform, which she hadn't bothered changing out of yet, grazed over her sensitized flesh in tandem with his very warm hands. The beat was catchy and seemed to echo through her as she moved to it, feeling warm, buoyantly happy, and utterly sexy.

Time lost meaning as she ground up against and slithered all over Carmichael, sweating and in heaven. Her shirt got unbuttoned and finally slipped off as she licked his chest, tasting him and moaning, horny and blissed out. Other bodies brushed against her, hands trailing lazily and Lily gyrated against them and turned into them, lost in sensation.

She was vaguely aware of someone moving directly up behind her and she followed the guidance of hands on her hips under her skirt to grind erotically up against a hard, ripped body. "I knew you'd be able to help me out, babe," Zane said against her ear and Lily smiled, moaning as his hands moved around and in, over her upper thighs. She arched and whimpered because it felt good,  _really_  good, when his hands slid up and in further, pulling her hard against the length of him in his pants. "You wanna come somewhere more comfortable, babe?"

Lily moaned, half gone, feeling beyond euphoric and happy and utterly perfect. The light danced over Zane's handsome face when she turned to face him. "Like where?" she asked, and giggled a tiny bit, gasping when he grabbed her ass, grinding heavily into her, lifting one of her thighs suggestively around his hip. The redhead tossed her long, unruly mane and groaned. She didn't resist as he kissed her.

"Like somewhere with a bed preferably," he murmured. A faint alarm bell clanged in the back of Lily's altered consciousness as he popped the front closure of her bra undone, but having the restrictive undergarment loosened felt  _amazing_  and her body rolled and moved with the dark haired, golden-eyed Hufflepuff's to the music.

"I don't have a shirt," she mumbled, feeling hot and sexy and horny. She bit her lip, trying to feel sober as she looked at Zane. She was toeing the line, she could feel it, but the euphoria was distracting her. It all felt so fucking  _good_  and she wanted  _more_  and everyone was going away on break the next day anyway.

"You don't need a shirt, babe," he said, cupping one of her breasts, tugging a nipple, making her moan and arch into him. "Fuck, come on, Potter," he grunted. "I'll make it great for you, babe," Zane rasped into her ear and Lily moaned, halfway there already, and her high was urging her to give in and do it.

"Okay," she breathed, and Zane kissed her, tongue curling into her mouth, and Lily felt herself getting sucked under, into the nirvana of ecstasy and the rage of hormones. She didn't think about Scorpius, or Carmichael, and barely even thought about Zane, whose hand she was holding and following as though not quite in control of her own body. She focused on feeling, and when his mouth met hers again, she was lost.

Lily seemed to fade in and out of a dream, a hot, decidedly nasty dream. She felt her body moving, his hands all over her, and surfaced as she sank down onto Zane's dick, big and hard, and moaned when he grabbed her ass. "Oh yeah, Potter, you love the dick, don't you?" he groaned and Lily couldn't help but moan at the rush of hot, primal lust the pill she'd popped unleashed.

"That's 'cause I'm a slut," she moaned, even as he lifted her up and pressed her hard back down, her breath huffing out on the last word. She was vaguely aware she didn't know Zane, at all really, and he was shady, shadier than Carmichael for sure, but in the moment, she didn't much care. It didn't matter in lieu of his warm, sure hands urging her to ride his cock, which felt fucking  _amazing_  pounding in and out of her.

"Fucking right you are," he groaned, moving her faster. "Say it again, slut," he rumbled.

Lily moaned, shifting as he sat up to suck her nipple, then bit it aggressively, making her cry out. "Fuck yes, I'm a slut!" she moaned. She felt his hands on her ass again, pulling her open. She panted and moaned and gasped and arched, edging ever closer as he fucked her from below.

"One more time, babe," Zane groaned, biting her nipple, harder than before, making her cry out in real pain that only sent a sharp jolt of liquid arousal to her core.

"Oh Godric, yes, fuck me, 'cause I'm a slut," she whimpered, and when his fingers gripped her ass cheeks possessively, she came all over him, arching and crying out as he pumped into her.

The pleasure seemed to hum on for an eternity, and Lily couldn't hold in her moans of completion. She didn't even try. She let her hands wander all over Zane's hard, ripped body, all compacted down to a frame the same size as hers, and moaned, because he felt smooth and hard and strong. "You are a fucking slut," he grunted, and she felt him rolling her over. He was still inside her, still hard, and she braced her hands on his chest, unable to resist running them down over him.

"You are too," she murmured, even as he moved over her, spreading her legs wide, thrusting slow and deep and perfect. She groaned lifting her arms up over her head, giving in to the pleasure that still sizzled through her. "You fuck lots of people," she moaned.

"I fuck lots of sluts," he said, thrusting a bit harder on the last word, making her breasts bounce a little. "Because they beg for it." She moaned sharply when he thrust hard again. He spread her legs wider. "And you're definitely a slut, Potter. So say please and I'll give you more, slut."

She couldn't help but moan as he tilted his pelvis, cock dragging over her g-spot pleasurably, the high making it feel like he'd pressed the button that would launch her into the stratosphere. "Please," she whispered, and groaned as he moved to grasp her wrists, holding them over her head, thrusting a bit harder now, still slow and deep.

"Louder," he grunted. "Come on, slut, I want to hear you."

She moaned, arching into him, wrapping her legs around him as his thighs kept hers spread. "Please," she moaned, and the sound ripped up an octave as he obliged her, fucking her a little faster, a little harder. "Please," she moaned again, the euphoria from the pill blasting through her, the bliss threatening to suck her under again, her body on fire as she tipped ever closer to the precipice.

"So worth it," Zane grunted, giving in to her plea and fucking her hard and fast until she was a mess of incoherent, writhing, moaning pleasure, begging for release. "Yeah, babe, you are definitely fucking worth it," he growled and then Lily was sucked into oblivion again, coming around him again and crying out. She rode waves of pleasure for an eternity, submerged in a cloying sheet of arousal and over-sensitized feeling, her hands stroking and touching, mouth licking and tasting Zane like the slut he'd called her.

When Lily again lifted from the heavy gauze of pleasure, feeling a little edgy and confused as she looked around an unfamiliar room, she jumped when Zane's fingers eased through her hair. "You're so fucking good babe," he murmured, other hand cupping her breast as he spooned her from behind.

"I feel sick," she breathed, sweating, sitting up away from his warmth, sucking in deep breaths. She rubbed a hand over her face feeling her hot cheeks.

"You're just tripping, drink some water, babe," he murmured, and she sucked in another breath. She sipped cool water from the glass on the nightstand and rubbed her face again, feeling a tiny bit better. She bit her lip when Zane's mouth, hot and erotic, ghosted over the back of her neck.

"I want to go back to my dorm," she murmured, a little anxious, feeling too awake considering it had to be late.

Zane chuckled and caressed her breasts. "So go, Potter." She turned her head to the side, looking down, because she felt very warm, and Zane's hand felt very nice, and when his mouth moved over her neck she leaned back against him. She didn't know the way back to her dorm from this place and was afraid to venture out alone. So instead she turned into Zane and covered his mouth with her own, tipping back into blissful oblivion again even as he broke the kiss and urged her mouth downward.

When she woke up properly it was, according to her watch, after ten. Lily was cold and sat up in an unfamiliar bed she had vague memories of. There was no one else around. Her skirt and panties were there, and her shoes, but Lily had no clue where anything from her upper half had gone. She assumed somewhere in the place the party had been. She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling groggy.

A door opened and she shifted, automatically, to cover herself. To her surprise, Carmichael walked in, looking rumpled and like he hadn't slept. "Shit, there you are," he said. Lily blushed, still half naked, feeling gross and sore everywhere.

"Where am I?" she whispered as he passed her her shirt and sweater. She still had no clue where her bra had gone, but donned her clothing gratefully.

"I think it was at one point the caretaker's quarters, but no one's used them in years. C'mon."

Lily followed him out of the room and through several strange corridors until they emerged in the Entrance Hall. Lily squinted in the bright light and put a hand to her tangled, snarled mass of hair. "What happened last night? And aren't you supposed to be going home?" she mumbled as they headed up the stairs. Her voice felt raw and gravelly, her throat sore.

Carmichael cast her a shifty, sidelong look. "Changed my mind last minute. And last night we partied," he said evenly.

She frowned. "What happened with Zane?"

His dimple appeared. "You tell me, Potter," he teased and she blushed. "Although from what I hear, when you're rolling you're a better lay than your cousin. I can vouch for it being great, but I haven't had your cousin, sober or otherwise, for comparison personally."

Lily shot him a disgusted look, shoved him hard and stomped up the stairs away from him, taking them as fast as possible, even though he laughed and called her back. She felt dirty and gross and extra cheap, even more so after that statement. She couldn't shake the memory of Zane saying she'd been worth it, and wondered what on earth he'd been talking about.

She took a long hot shower, got dressed, and managed to get down to the Great Hall just in time to snag a quick lunch. She felt anxious and edgy still, but a little better on a full stomach. Unlike Christmas break, Cheryl had opted to stay on over break with her, although Lily was pretty sure it had more to do with Hugo staying than studying and revision. And with Matilda gone, they had free reign to snog and screw around in the dorm every night.

She saw Cheryl when she got back to the dormitory to grab her Charms stuff from the night before. "You look like shit," Cheryl said, smirking. "Did you spend the night with Carmichael?"

She blushed. "Um, yeah," she lied.

"Have a good time?" Cheryl drawled, smirking and Lily flashed her a brief smile. She'd had a good time while it was happening with Zane, but now she felt sick with guilt and stupid and, somehow, like she'd been taken advantage of. Except she'd sought out Carmichael, popped the pill with no prompting, and danced like a complete slut with him and gotten halfway to doing it with Zane before they'd found somewhere more private to get it on. None of which she'd fought against in any way. Almost all of which she'd done of her own free will, except picking the getting it on spot.

Lily chewed her lip, wondering if it would get out, that she'd fucked Zane all night. She blushed darker, feeling embarrassed. She needed to relax. The redhead glanced at her dorm mate and hesitated, then threw caution aside. "You wanna smoke a joint?" she asked. Lily had always been closest to Cheryl, the twins having an understandably close bond and Matilda being, well, Matilda. They weren't besties by any means, at least not like Rose and Marcy, but they'd always gotten on very well.

"Hell yeah. The shit you gave me for Christmas was great." Lily laughed, feeling better already.

After the joint, the redhead finally felt relaxed. "Fuck, I'm tired," she sighed. She was laying in bed, staring up at the canopy, and rubbed her hands over her face.

Cheryl giggled as Lily pulled her eye potion out from habit. "I'll bet," the dark-haired girl said. "Y'know it's kind of funny, but when you first started hanging round Carmichael, I seriously didn't get it. But I think I kind of get it now. I saw him the other night and his hair wasn't all in his face for a second, and you're right, he's not bad looking." Lily grinned.

"Still shady though," she murmured.

Cheryl turned onto her side to face the redhead. "I heard he does pills," she murmured. Lily felt a thrill of anxious fear.

"Yeah?" Lily murmured and forced a shrug. "What kind?"

Cheryl giggled. "I dunno. Matilda was on one of her raves, I think around last Hogsmeade weekend, maybe after, and she's flipping out 'cause you weren't here but you left like your bag or something on the floor, not in 'your area'." Both girls rolled their eyes at this. "Anyway, she was like, 'I should search her bag', about  _your_  bag, and I was like 'you can't do that shit', so she didn't. But I asked why she'd want to search your stupid school bag, Matilda was like, 'probably because she has drugs'." Lily snorted. "I know, as if you'd keep them next to your textbooks, right? So I told her she was an idiot, you obviously don't have drugs, least not in your bag." Lily wondered when Cheryl would get to the point. "And she was talking about you and Carmichael getting searched or something, because Zipzer told her he would try to bring drugs back from Hogsmeade with you. She's like convinced you have like pounds of cocaine or some shit. I guess he told her Carmichael does pills."

Cheryl giggled some more. "That's fucked," Lily said. She didn't have drugs of any sort, at least not anymore, and was glad. Bad enough she'd had them stuffed in her fucking pants. Lily frowned a little, unable to help thinking about the previous night. Carmichael had just left her to her own devices with Zane. Not that she'd made any move to stay with him either. And he had found her that morning. But still. She'd intended to get high with him. Instead she'd slutted it up with one of the shadiest guy at school.

"You're all quiet and brooding, and you do that a lot lately, Lily," Cheryl said after a bit. The redhead sighed, turning on her side, facing her dorm mate across the space between their beds. "Is everything cool?"

"I…" Lily hesitated, but the whole truth was too heavy to ruin Cheryl's buzz. "I really want to date Scorpius Malfoy," she sighed, putting her hands over her face. "And I think he wants to date me too, but I'm an idiot and I fucked it up."

"How could you fuck that up?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know," she lied. "I just know I have. He's just… I dunno."

Cheryl sat up on an elbow. "Is it 'cause you're Al's sister?"

"I doubt it, but maybe. I just feel like he thinks I'm doing whatever with Carmichael to piss him off."

"Are you?" Cheryl murmured. Lily frowned.

"No," she said firmly. "Mostly no," she amended after a moment, because she couldn't lie to herself, both times she'd had sex out of a broom closet had been because she was angry at Scorpius. But she hadn't been actively trying to piss him off. She'd been too full of anger and done things she normally wouldn't. Knowing he wouldn't approve. "Okay, maybe a tiny bit," she finally grumbled. Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"So stop fucking around with Carmichael and fucking get with Malfoy!"

Lily was startled because her friend had yelled at her, but she couldn't deny, it wasn't bad advice. The redhead shook her head, long hair spilling over her shoulders. "I don't know how," she admitted. Carmichael was like smoking. Easy to say you'll avoid, harder to actually do. "And why should I have to?" she asked sulkily. "He has whoever he's dating." Only now she knew they weren't actually dating, she didn't have a reason to hang out with Carmichael. Except they were friends, weren't they? And he was nice, when he wanted to be. "Ugh, this is just fucked up," she sighed.

"It is," Cheryl murmured. "But you gotta think in perspective, Lily." The redhead grinned because Cheryl sounded fucking fried. "You gotta think like, this is where I am now, that's where you want to be, right," she gestured with her hands, "but you have to find achievable places, the little steps in between, to stand on to get from where you are to where you wanna be. Get it?"

Lily laughed, because she didn't really. "Sure thing, Cheryl. Achievable steps."

"Exactly!" Cheryl said. "It works too! Just this year, I was single, and now I'm one step away from the guy of my dreams!" Cheryl seemed to realize what she'd said. "Er, not that your cousin isn't great, really," she said apologetically and Lily burst into the giggles.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The break passed too quick for Lily's liking, but she managed to get most, if not all of her impending homework done, and vowed she'd stay more on top of it now. But now, on the other side of Easter break, OWLs seemed to loomed directly ahead, and when classes started back up, the redhead felt anxious. She hadn't done much revision over break, what with the backlog of assignments for her classes, most of which she vowed she would drop next year, whether she wanted to or not, because she was totally going to fail her exams.

She'd met up with Carmichael just once during the break, during which he'd apologized for being an idiot, but Lily didn't quite feel the same with him anymore. She felt on edge, no longer entirely comfortable or completely at ease, even after smoking a joint. When he'd moved in to kiss her on the stairs, she'd turned her face, kissing his dimple instead. "That's new," he had murmured.

"What?" she'd asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"The brush off. Is the the beginning of the end for our pretend relationship?" he'd teased.

Lily smiled, because that had put her a bit more at ease, but she still couldn't help feeling edgy. "Maybe," she teased back. "I want to date Scorpius," she'd said baldly.

"Too bad for me," Carmichael had murmured, and kissed her lightly. "Does this mean we can't hang out ever?"

She'd smiled. "No. It means I'm not going to be slutting it up anymore."

And she'd laughed when Carmichael had sighed sarcastically, "Well that just makes you my gigantic pretend girlfriend again, and I'm not sure that's enough after the slutty version, Potter."

"Goodnight, Carmichael."

And now it was the last night of break, the mass of the student population having just gotten back from holiday, and Lily was catching up with her dorm mates. She and Cheryl didn't have much to contribute, but the twins told them all about the super hot Muggle boys they'd met visiting their great Aunt's place with their mom, after the ancient old witch had finally croaked.

"Seriously," Faith said, her blue eyes wide, "the one was like Bonifacio, but older, more mature." She grinned across at her sister. " _Hard_."

"How much older?" Lily asked.

"Like nineteen," Faith said dismissively. Hope rolled her eyes.

"He was twenty," she corrected, and Faith blushed. Lily's brows went up.

"Wasn't that kind of weird?" Lily whispered.

Faith blushed more and Hope giggled. "She told them we were seventeen," Hope said.

"And nothing even happened," Faith added. Her sister grinned, but Lily knew Hope would never rat out her twin, even if the redhead was pretty sure something had happened with Faith and the much older Muggle guy.

"Gross," Cheryl said. "That's kind of too old for me," she murmured. Faith rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair and threw a pile of sketchy, possibly disgusting flavoured Bertie Botts' Beans at the dark-haired witch.

"You're fucking the crap out of Lily's cousin Hugo," Hope shot back. "Gross."

Now Cheryl blushed and tossed a Chocolate Frog at Hope. "Whatever," she said, rolling dark eyes.

"Ew, speaking of gross, guess who I saw hitting on some like Fourth Year little girls on the train?" Faith said, nose scrunching. Hope's nose scrunched too.

"Who?" Cheryl asked as Lily unwrapped a Chocolate Cauldron and popped it in.

"That Seventh Year Hufflepuff guy who deals and shit. What was his name, Hope? We asked Harold Winkler, 'cause he knows  _everyone_." Faith asked, looking at her sister.

"Zane," Hope mumbled, trying to contain her wriggling gummy worms.

Lily choked on her Chocolate Cauldron. "What?" she gasped.

"That Zane guy, you know who I mean, right? Shorter, mixed, dark hair in cornrows, but super light eyes? He's not actually bad looking, but he's so uber creepy." Faith flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Yeah, he was totally chatting up like Fourth Years, telling them if they wanted to party he'd hook them up and shit. Fucking gross."

"Definitely," Hope agreed. Lily felt sick, because she'd fucking slept with Zane, the night before break, and he'd been hitting on Fourth Years barely a week later.

"You'd think if he was good looking he could get someone his own age," Cheryl said, lip curling. Lily swallowed thickly.

"No, only the party girls hook up with him. He's a player and he fucks any slut who spreads her legs for him," Faith said dismissively. "Which is a shame. He is really good looking."

"Not just sluts," Lily said defensively. Three pairs of eyes turned to her, all looking shocked. "What? I know for a fact Zane doesn't just fuck sluts." Because despite what people might have said or thought, Lily didn't consider herself a slut. The twins looked confused, but Cheryl's mouth dropped open. "I mean," Lily added quickly, "I know he hooked up with my cousin Rose. She's definitely not a slut, but if you think so, I'll let her know."

"Obviously not," Faith said quickly. "I just meant, for the most part. I'm sure even Zane has a respectable girlfriend and shit sometimes." She blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Matilda came in then and the conversation dropped and Lily was grateful, even though the Prefect cast her a dirty look and mumbled about 'degenerate dorm mate losers'. Lily wondered if she'd been hanging around Zipzer.

After the first day of class she was heading back to the common room to start on some homework before dinner when Scorpius caught up to her in the hall just around the corner to the Fat Lady's corridor. His hand grasped hers and tugged her back into an alcove.

Before she could even say hi, he pulled her against himself and kissed her. "Is it true?" he demanded breaking away after one blissful, perfect moment. He looked furious.

"Is what true?" she asked, brows pulling together even as his mouth hardened.

"Did you fuck Zane?" Lily licked her lips, stomach sinking as though filled with lead, nausea spiking at the reminder.

"Not that it's your business," she said defensively, feeling guilty, "but...yeah." The last word came out on a whisper.

Scorpius glared at her, dark grey eyes thunderous. "Why?" he demanded. She stared up at him.

"What?"

"Why did you fuck him, Lily?" The redhead glanced around, because he wasn't bothering to keep his voice down and there were people walking by.

"Again, so not your business," she said, folding her arms, blushing hard. She could see him gritting his teeth.

"What did he give you?" Scorpius demanded. She glared. "I'm not fucking stupid, Lily. I heard all about how you were all over him at some shitty druggie party so unless you've actually just suddenly turned into a giant slag, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you were high off your face that night." Lily felt her face heating guiltily. "Son of a bitch. What did he give you?" Scorpius demanded.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled. "It's not like he held a fucking wand to my head and forced me to do anything." And she didn't want to admit Zane hadn't given her the little pill, but Carmichael had. Because she didn't want him to get in shit and she definitely didn't want to see that fallout with him if she did. She wanted to put it all behind her and start clean with Scorpius. But he wouldn't let it go.

"How the fuck doesn't it matter, Lily?" he hissed. "He's fucking seventeen, he should fucking know better. And you're fifteen. He gave a fucking minor drugs and then took advantage of you."

Lily pursed her mouth. "No one took advantage of anyone," she snapped. "Look, I get it, I made a bad choice, I got to that conclusion all by myself believe it or not. Godric, get off my back. What are you, the morality police?" She knew she was only lashing out because she felt ashamed and embarrassed and guilty, and she couldn't stand seeing the way Scorpius looked at her now, like she'd somehow been tainted. "If you don't want to associate with me anymore, or hang out or whatever, I fucking get it," she added, trying to resist the urge to cry, and turned away.

Scorpius turned her back, cupping her face as he bent and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle and she felt a rush of euphoria completely unrelated to any drugs welling up inside her. Surely this meant he didn't hate her, right? That maybe she still had a chance? "Are you daft?" he breathed. "I've been thinking about you nonstop all fucking break. All fucking year." He kissed her again, a little harder, and she melted against him, giving in without thought.

"Then why are you mad at me?" she breathed when his mouth broke away. He pressed their foreheads together.

"Because you're fucking around on me," he sighed.

"We're not dating," she replied, hating saying the words.

"I know, and it still bothers me even though it's none of my business and I can't stop you." Lily blinked, mouth parting as she stared at him. "So instead of waiting around, I'm doing something about it instead," he added, and kissed her again, hands closing around her waist as his tongue pushed into her mouth, stoking the slow burn of arousal she'd had from the very first moment he'd ever kissed her. "Meet me tonight," he said between kisses.

"Where?" she murmured back.

"Anywhere," he rumbled. "I have patrol after nine until one."

Lily smirked a bit. "That would mean I'm breaking curfew." He drew back and grinned. "You're the Head Boy, you're not supposed to be encouraging that sort of behaviour," she teased.

"But I'm Head Boy, so it's not like you're doing anything wrong if you're with me, right?" he murmured back and his mouth skimmed up her neck like a whisper. "Better you breaking curfew with me than anyone else, anyway," he added.

Lily was a little offended by that, but pushed her indignation aside. She didn't want to miss another chance with Scorpius by being flighty and temperamental. "Why not just hang out with me before curfew? Then I'm not breaking it at all."

"That's the plan," he said. "The curfew breaking is to do more than hang out."

Lily frowned, pulling back. "I'm not easy," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm aware of that. Which is why I'd like to have you alone for a couple hours without the chance of interruption or prying eyes to work on it." He kissed her on the mouth. "Don't make me come get you tonight, Lily, because I will. I'm done waiting."

Before she could say anything else he walked away and Lily chewed her lip, wondering how soon it would be before everyone else in the school found out she'd fucked Zane. And yet, despite the thought of being the subject of rumours and gossip that labelled her a total slut, she couldn't suppress her smile.

When Scorpius found her, working on her Potions in the silence of the Library after dinner, he didn't seem particularly pleased to see her. When he sat down beside her, he said without preamble, "Albus found out."

For a second Lily didn't know what he was talking about, still half thinking about her homework, but then it clicked. Horribly. "Oh fuck," she whispered, eyes wide, and she bit her lower lip, suddenly wishing she'd skipped dinner as her stomach churned uncomfortably. He'd tell their parents for sure. And then she might as well Avada Kedavra herself.

"I tried to keep it hushed up, but it's probably going to get out anyway," Scorpius said, mouth tight, looking pissed. "And Al's fucking lost it." Lily gulped. "Don't tell anyone, and I seriously mean anyone, but him and Mallory split before break."

Lily's mouth dropped open in shock. "I thought they were just taking a break?" she whispered.

Scorpius shrugged. "That's what they told everyone. She dumped him flat out. Told him she wanted to see other people and being with him stopped being fun. Along with some other choice comments I don't think you want me to repeat." Lily kind of did but at the same time believed she really would be better off not knowing.

"Shit," Lily breathed.

"It's not your fault," he said fairly. "But Albus will probably come and talk to you. I just wanted to give you the head's up."

Lily nodded and fiddled with her quill. "Everyone's going to think I'm a giant slut now," she murmured.

"Not anyone who matters," he said quietly, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think you're a slut," he added.

Her mouth quirked into a grim half smile. "Well I guess everyone already did," she said after a beat of feeling sorry for herself, and steeled her supposed Gryffindor courage. "So, do you still want to…?" She bit her lip. "Y'know, like, see me?"

He reached across for one of her hands that she'd been unconsciously wringing. "Are you going to push me away again?"

"No."

"Then yes." A small smile flickered at the corner of her mouth.

Indeed, by the weekend, word had gotten round the castle that Little Lily Potter was actually Party Girl Potter who'd gone raving and hooked up with Zane of all people. And, consequently, a slut in the highest regard. Matilda found delight, once news at last reached even her ears, flaunting her assertions that Lily was a slut earlier in the year were obviously justified now. Her other dorm mates didn't mention it, but Lily noticed Faith and Hope looking at her with a tiny hint of disgust when they thought she wasn't looking.

By Saturday night, Lily was getting to wit's end with Matilda. "I can't believe people are still wasting breath talking about you sleeping around, Potter, with a total creep too. I thought you at least had some kind of standards last year, with Zipzer, even if you still acted like a slut back then. And then I thought you'd sunk to your lowest with that nasty stoner, Carmichael, this year," she sneered as rain pattered against the windows. "But now I have to hear about you slutting it up with that disgusting scumbag who doesn't even have a proper name. Though I guess that's you, Potter. Always looking to be the center of attention, right?"

The redhead grit her teeth. "Oh shut up, Matilda," Cheryl said at last. "Godric, no one wants to hear you go on about it. Give it a rest!"

"Why should I?" Matilda demanded. "She brought it on herself."

Lily got up silently, snatching up her wand from her bedside table and feeling a vicious surge of pleasure when the Prefect jumped. She pulled on her cloak and gave her least favourite dorm mate a nasty smile. "I might be a slut," she said quietly, "but deep down we both know you're more than a tiny bit jealous that guys  _want_  to see my body naked. And yours they'd probably prefer to see with even more clothes on." With that last nasty remark she left the dorm, even though it was only a half hour until curfew. She strode quickly down the stairs, heading out into the rainy night, doubting anyone would be out. Her feet carried her with squishy steps toward the greenhouses and, faintly visible, was the orange glow of a cherry.

"Aw, you remembered our standing date, Potter. One last hurrah before you hook up with your Golden Boy?" Carmichael asked, then chuckled as she moved under his Umbrella Charm.

"No," she said, huddled close to him to stay dry.

"You're dripping on me, Potter," Carmichael mumbled, and offered her the joint. Lily hesitated but then took it and pulled off it. After two puffs, she felt higher than high. When he offered it again she waved the offer away. "What, you're not allowed to smoke now or something?" he drawled. She sent him a glare.

"Fuck off, Carmichael," she said without venom, grinning a little. He took a long pull, the lit end blazing, and then leaned in and blew the smoke into her mouth.

"I'd rather fuck on, Potter, but if you insist." She rolled her eyes at him as she exhaled. "So a little birdie told me Mallory Chang finally ditched your brother."

Lily's mouth parted. "Really?" she said, acting surprised. "Huh."

Carmichael grinned. "Apparently she'd rather he put more effort into doing things like ravaging her innocence in the Shrieking Shack than bitching about finding his sister there having hers ruffled." Lily smirked a little at that, even though she felt bad for Al.

"You gonna ask her out, then?" she teased, poking his dimple when he smiled a little.

"Maybe," he murmured. "And you and Malfoy?" he asked. He finished his joint, put anti-redness eye potion in and smirked, because she didn't have hers on her person and did hers too. "You're going all straight edge on me, Potter. Not cool." Lily snorted at that and he smiled. "So? You going to hook up with Malfoy?"

She frowned as they headed back to the castle. "I dunno. I guess that's the plan. My dorm mate told me about some kind of method for reaching goals, like achievable steps. It was weird, but it sort of made sense. I think, for now, I just want to see where it goes, hang out and shit." She was personally hoping, rather sooner than later, it would be going toward the dorm room with Scorpius.

"Good," he murmured, and smiled. She moved his hair aside.

"Another tip for winning the girl of your dreams? Seriously, get a haircut."

"Seriously? I think she won't mind either way." He leaned in and kissed her on the side of her mouth, and then broke away with a quiet, "Goodnight, Potter," before moving toward the door that would lead to the Hufflepuff common rooms. Lily went back up to her dorm and to bed.

The next morning Lily had Pep Practice bright and early at nine in the morning and was fresh and caffeinated. "Listen up, bitches," Rose said, wearing her detestable whistle, "we're going to have to start thinking about our competition. So today is dance drills. We have a seven minute routine to get down, and three minutes has to be dancing." She looked directly at Lily. "And you're going to be front and center."

Lily felt the other girls semi-glaring at her. "Oh, no, Rose, I don't think that's a good idea," Lily mumbled, pushing a few stray hairs that had escaped her bun off her face. It was cloudy and damp but mercifully not raining and Lily pulled her hoodie on tighter.

"No," said said, firm and dismissive. "I'm Captain and I say you're up front. Those other bitches are going to call you out, and the rest of us by default, for being sluts." Lily's mouth fell open and the other girls looked equally shocked and outraged. Rose beamed. "And we will be. And we'll win, because it's popular vote. If we come out with a perfect, provocative routine, everyone's going to flip anyway, and Lily's a good dancer. So stretch up and shake it out, bitches. Practice time."

Rose flipped on a little portable radio and music blared out. Rose showed them the moves and they practiced until they had them down in perfect synchronicity, each move flawless. It was almost lunch by the time Lily dragged herself up to the castle again, aching and tired. She liked dancing, for fun. Dancing on command, and repeating the same four eight-counts was grueling. And it hadn't been made any better when the usual crowd of onlookers gathered. In the change room, Rose had demonstrated the full routine, at least the two two minute breaks of dancing, and it was indeed provocative. Lily was not looking forward to performing it.

After a long hot shower Lily went down to lunch and tried to pretend people weren't looking at her, judging her. She ate quickly and hurried back to her dorm to study and do the never ending pile of homework, but bumped into someone as she was heading out of the Great Hall. It was the last possible person she'd wanted to see.

"Hey, Potter," Zane said, smiling slowly, oozing charm.

"Hi," she said shortly, and made to move away.

"So you are upset about word getting out you got down and dirty," he drawled.

"Obviously," Lily said, looking back over her shoulder. "Believe it or not, I don't enjoy being thought of as a slut, y'know." She sneered. "Or that my standards are so low."

His grin widened. "Could've fooled me, Potter."

"Fuck you, Zane," she snarled.

"Any time you like, babe. Tell Carmichael if he doesn't mind, I might be interested in another little trade." Lily turned away, heading back toward the stairs.

"Tell him yourself," she snapped, because she had no intention of saying a word to Zane ever again, and nor would she speak about him, let alone pass along cryptic messages for him. When she got to the Fat Lady's corridor, her brother Albus was waiting, arms folded, looking dark and brooding and pissed beyond measure. Lily's mouth pursed. She'd been wondering when her big brother would come give her the lecture, and braced for the worst.

"I'm mad at you," Albus said when she finally reached him, leaning against the wall about halfway down the corridor. Lily frowned, because she had  _not_  been expecting that.

"What?"

"I'm mad at you," Albus repeated menacingly. "You're acting like a fucking idiot and you're probably going to cry if I get properly pissed at you, even though you deserve it." Lily looked down, because staring into Albus's very green eyes was like staring into their dad's, and when he was disappointed in her, they looked just like Al's did. "So I'm just going to say one thing."

The redhead licked her lips, peeking up. "What?" she breathed.

"For the first time in my life, I was embarrassed to have you as my sister when I heard a bunch of fucking losers talking about how you spent the night before Easter break." Lily's mouth dropped open, because that hurt worse than if he'd slapped her, or cursed her, or even said he was disappointed in her. She didn't know what to say, even if she'd been able to talk. "If you want to be a party girl I won't tell Mum and Dad, and I won't stop you, but I won't watch your back either." He brushed past her, muttering, "Fucking grow up," under his breath as he did.

Lily stomped into the common room and up to her dorm, half hoping Matilda would be there with her smart mouth so Lily could curse someone. Alas, the room was empty, so she settled for kicking her trunk viciously. She ran both hands through her hair and sucked in a breath. Well, she supposed that made two Potters embarrassed by her actions that night, because Lily was far from proud of that debacle. But she wasn't going to hide anymore. She'd been in her dorm for most of the last week's free time, and now she was going to take her History of Magic to the Library and study with all the other Fifth Years.

She was walking with her bag slung over her shoulder, the corridors a little busier than normal for a Sunday afternoon, probably due to the rain that had finally started again. She felt eyes on her as she walked and tucked her cardigan a little closer over herself, trying not to be obvious.

Just as she turned into the hall that lead directly toward the Library, a group of Slytherin girls she was pretty sure were part of the rival House's Pep Team came up from behind her, and Lily gulped, fingering her wand in her jeans pocket. "Hey, Potter," said Courtney Delacroix, a pretty blonde also in Fifth Year who was definitely on the Pep Team for Slytherin. She smiled nastily at Lily. "Aw, going to study?" she asked, pointing at Lily's bag.

"Some of us have to," she said lightly and made to walk around the other girls. Courtney got right up in her face.

"And what does that mean, Potter?"

"Nothing."

Delacroix stalled but one of her cronies, a taller girl with dark skin and midnight black hair, jumped in. Lily didn't think she was on the Pep Team, but maybe a reserve. "It means Potter's been too busy lying on her back with her legs spread to be able to pass her exams. Tsk tsk, Potter. Been hanging out with Carmichael too long and forgotten how to use your brain?"

Lily grit her teeth but didn't comment. "He's not bad looking, for a stoner," Courtney drawled. "But not even close to Malfoy, am I right, Potter?" Lily took a deep breath through her nose, trying to remind herself these girls were being petty and stupid. She wouldn't rise.

"Yup," she said as blandly as possible. Courtney's eyes narrowed and she flicked her blonde hair.

"Then again, it's not like Malfoy's going to be interested in you after you give it up to him." Lily's teeth grit harder.

"Which should be what, like thirty seconds?" the dark friend added.

Courtney and the rest laughed savagely. "Probably less." She looked over Lily with a disgusted expression. "He got over your cousin pretty quick. I'm sure he'll get his ginger fix and move on again."

Lily forced a smile. "Got your sights on him, have you, Delacroix?" she drawled. The blonde gave her a filthy look that told Lily she was on the money. "Aw, that's sweet. If you want, when he's gotten his fix, I'll give you some pointers on what he likes."

"Ew, like I'd take anything from you, slag," Courtney snarled.

Lily shrugged. "Then enjoy my sloppy seconds." She made to brush by again, but Delacroix pulled her wand. Lily's whipped out in the next second.

"You're fucking nasty. Why Malfoy would even be interested after you spread your legs for fucking Zane is beyond me."

The redhead shrugged even as she spotted the tall friend casting Courtney a brief look of annoyance. "Add it to the list of things beyond you, Delacroix. It must be pretty long by now."

"Says the one who drops E and fucks whoever rubs up on her," the dark friend added. Lily suspected she was in Sixth Year, because she didn't seem familiar.

Lily grinned. "Aw, honey, you jealous too? I bet you've got a thing for Zane yourself, haven't you?" She hitched her bag further up on her shoulder, gripping her wand tightly as the girl shot her a dirty look, a perfect replica of Courtney's. "Did he turn you down? Ouch."

"You fucking bitch," the girl said quietly.

Just as wands were raised, someone said, loud and sounding bored by the whole scene, "Please don't force me to take points from my own House, ladies."

All the girls, Lily included, turned round. At the end of the corridor stood Scorpius, looking utterly bored. "No need for anyone losing points," Lily said. "Thanks for the inspirational talk, ladies," the redhead said, and slipped past them, still headed to the Library. Instead of sitting at a table, she took her bag right back, to the oldest and moldiest stacks, and sank down, leaning against three massive books. Scorpius found her a few minutes later. "You shouldn't have done anything," Lily murmured. "Everyone's going to think I'm sleeping with you next."

"Everyone can think whatever they like," he murmured back. "And I hope you're sleeping with me next," he added, then leaned in and kissed the corner of her jaw.

Lily couldn't fight the tiny smile when he reached over and held her hand. "We'll see," she whispered. Scorpius smiled a little, then leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth, exactly where Carmichael had kissed her just the night before.

"We will, even if you're probably awful at Divination," he agreed in a whisper, and she smacked him.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The end of April brought more rain, though it finally tapered off on the first of May, bringing warm temperatures and sunshine. Lily was going a little manic at how much homework she had, and the constant reminders of OWLs in less than two months. Scorpius spent his free evenings with her in the Library, sometimes helping her with homework, or revision, most of the time distracting her with his mouth, both whispering mildly inappropriate alternatives to how they might spend their time and kissing her. Lily still managed to hang out with Carmichael, though she still felt things were a tiny bit off with him, and while he was still flirty and fun and teasingly adorable, and more often than not positively high off his face, Lily was careful to keep things mostly platonic.

She purposely didn't mention her hangouts with Carmichael, because she'd noticed Scorpius hadn't smoked at all since she'd last seen him behind the greenhouses and she knew, explicitly, that he didn't much like the Ravenclaw Sixth Year. "It's the last game tomorrow," Scorpius murmured as they sat in the Library on a sunny Friday afternoon. Lily, who'd just been sweating and dozing in Divination frowned for a second as her foggy brain tried to process what he was saying, then realized he meant his own House. Slytherin were favourites for the Cup and a win over Hufflepuff would secure the victory. If they lost, so long as Hufflepuff didn't score over two hundred points, they'd still win the Cup.

"Yeah?" she murmured, not wanting to study Charms.

"Yes," he said, smirking and leaning into her personal bubble, smelling delectable, and then kissed up her neck. "Are you going to come watch?" he asked as she tilted her head a little to afford him better access.

"Sure," she replied, feeling sleepy and out of it still from Divination.

"And will you come to our victory celebration afterward?" the blond murmured.

"Wouldn't that be in your own common room?" she asked, smiling a bit. He pulled back and she barely refrained from sighing. It was nice, lovely,  _wonderful_  to have Scorpius kiss her and hold her and occasionally, maybe, cop a feel through her clothes, but they hadn't gone any further, despite Lily being more than ready to and wanting more, and she was starting to wonder if  _he_  wanted to. There'd been rumblings, after the Zane incident, that she was only hooking up with Scorpius for the same reason, to sleep with him, but after things remained quiet and she wasn't ever found in compromising positions with him, people moved on to better gossip.

"It would," he said. "But considering you're my girlfriend, I think I'll be able to get you in. Head Boy, after all." She smiled with him, because although he'd said it before, she still couldn't squash the gush of delight at hearing him call her his girlfriend.

"And then what?" she asked.

"And then what what?" he asked.

Lily licked her lips, looking at her textbook, and pushed a nervous hand through her hair, turning to look back up at him. "After I'm in your common room and there's a victory celebration," she murmured, "after that, what happens?"

His eyes regarded her steadily. "Then you appropriately go back to your own common room in time for curfew."

She pursed her mouth a little. "Okay," the redhead murmured at last, and opened her Charms textbook. She flipped some pages with slightly more force than strictly warranted, and was surprised when Scorpius closed the book again.

"Because I share a dorm room with your brother, and unless I knew he wouldn't be within a hundred feet, I wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything inappropriate."

Lily forced a smile. "Okay." She made to open her textbook again but his hand was still atop it.

"And because everyone will be expecting you to visit my dorm room that night."

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay," she repeated, wondering why he wouldn't let it go.

His mouth quirked up on one side and he leaned in, kissing her softly, mouth moving with sure confidence over hers, pushing her heart rate into triple digits, making her breathing hitch, and when he suckled ever so slightly at her lower lip, she gasped as her nipples went hard. "Which is why," he rumbled, kissing her again, "if you're amenable of course," his mouth roved down her neck, kissing and suckling teasingly, making her pulse thud loud in her ears, molten arousal flowing in her veins, "you'll come visit my dorm room tonight, instead."

Lily groaned, half forgetting they were in the Library. "When?" she breathed against his ear. He kissed her again.

"Now?" he proposed and she pulled back to see if he was serious. She couldn't tell and he smirked, looking painfully hot. Electric awareness of him sparkled over her skin, tingling her nerve endings. "After dinner then?" he amended at her silence.

"Okay," she murmured, and felt as if a million butterflies had taken wing in her stomach. His hand moved to cup her cheek, dragging possessively down her neck and chest, weighing her breast in his hand.

"Excellent," he rumbled, and kissed her lingeringly again. "Tell your dorm mate, the one with the black hair, Albus said meet to him behind Greenhouse Three."

Lily blinked. "What?"

Scorpius smirked, blond brows lifting. "She hasn't told you? Oops."

"Told me what?" Lily demanded, although she had a damn good idea now. "Ew, is Cheryl hooking up with my brother?"

Scorpius grinned. "Not yet. But that means my dorm is available after dinner."

"And the rest of them?" Lily murmured. She didn't want another dorm mate overhearing her doing it or the associated fallout.

His grin widened. "The perks of being Head Boy. When I say out, they get out."

After dinner, Lily went to her dorm to take a quick shower and make sure she looked her best before meeting up with Scorpius. Matilda sneered at her when she exited the bathroom in her leggings and a snug green tee. She hadn't bothered with a bra. "Going to another drugged-out party?" the other girl asked with a curled lip.

"No," Lily said brightly. "I'm going to associate with the Head Boy. Is that good enough for you, Matthews?"

The other girl frowned. "Why he'd even bother with you is questionable."

The redhead grinned. "The perks of being the best friend's sister I suppose." She was feeling superbly buoyant, and even her dorm mate's sour expression couldn't ruin it. "Y'know, Matilda," she added, feeling generous, "you should wear your hair down more. It looks really nice with the curls." She pointed to the other girl's, admittedly mousy, brown hair that had dried after the Prefect's shower, for once not pulled back ruthlessly into a ponytail.

Matilda stared at her for a second, as though torn between accepting Lily had just complimented her and looking like she wanted to snark something mean back. "Thanks," she said at last, then added, "but I'm not trying to look like a floozy."

Lily shrugged, grabbing her cardigan. "Suit yourself. Just saying, though, looking pretty doesn't automatically make you a floozy." She headed out of the dorm and down to the Entrance Hall, where she'd agreed to meet Scorpius.

"Hey," she breathed, spotting him easily by the glass bulbs that tallied the points for the House Cup. Slytherin had a minor lead on Gryffindor.

"Hello," he murmured, eyes flicking down to her shirt for a moment. "I like your shirt."

The redhead grinned. "Thanks. I'm trying to blend in."

Scorpius reached for her hand and lead them down the door that lead to the dungeons and Potions classrooms and Slytherin quarters. "You have red hair, Lily. Best of luck with that," he said, tugging her closer. They passed a couple other Slytherins who didn't comment and then Scorpius said a password to a blank stone wall and a secret door opened.

"This is different from how I remember it," Lily whispered as they moved through the bustling common room, very similar to the Gryffindor one with groupings of armchairs, although these all looked very nice and to be leather. She frowned. What was with the other Houses getting nicer furniture? She recalled her own favourite chair from the Gryffindor common room. It had a burn mark on the left arm and a slightly faded, purple Permanent Ink embellishment from someone named Padfoot near the headrest.

"Stop frowning," the blond pureblood murmured, and pulled her closer, against his side as they came to a door and passed through. "Everyone's going to think I'm dragging you against your will."

Lily smirked a bit at that. "Yeah right," she mumbled and tilted her mouth up when he bent to kiss her, pulling her flush against his front, then pressing her against a door. She didn't think to resist as his tongue teased the seam of her lips, groaning as the warm muscle pushed into her mouth, revving up her libido like no pill could even come close to. Her heart rate spiked, body on autopilot as she clutched him, trying to feel him closer against her, aware of every nuance of sound from their throats, the rough hand curving over her hip, thumb teasing into her waistband. Her brain melted, but her tongue surged against his, hands going into his hair, on fire and starving for him.

When at last he broke away her chest was heaving, pupils dilated with lust, and he opened the door behind her, still holding her against himself, and she looked at him questioningly. To her surprise he lifted her against himself, kicking the door shut as he crossed the threshold, and carried her to the bed in the far corner, beneath the window lit with enchanted moonlight, because she was pretty sure they were underground. To her delight, his sure hands brushed her cardigan down her arms then off and he laid her back, moving over her but holding his weight aloft. She sucked in a breath and then he was kissing her, one hand moving up her thigh, over her hip and around her waist under her tee.

Lily shivered at his rough hands against her flesh, the feeling a thousand times more visceral and intense than any other, even when she'd been high. His thumb grazed the underside of her breast and Lily arched into the touch as he groaned into her mouth then broke away. "Bloody hell, Lily, you're not wearing a bra."

She smiled a little. "Which means you're only some green cotton and thread away from seeing me naked from the waist up," she murmured. He covered her mouth with his and they snogged messily.

"Good thing I happen to be exceptionally patient," he rasped after breaking away, hand still splayed over her rib cage, maddeningly close and yet oh so far from where she wanted it to be. She half sat up, moderately outraged she'd been promised one thing when he was now saying he wouldn't even take off her shirt.

Scorpius shifted his wrist and dipped his head as his lips skimmed up her belly, light as a feather's touch, in the wake of her shirt. "Ohh," she moaned softly and bit her lip on another moan as his hand shifted upward, finally, at last, smoothing over the mound of her breast, thumb grazing her nipple teasingly. "Unh! Yes," she whimpered.

With a flick of his wand, which was then placed on the night stand, the curtains were closed around his bed and Silencing Charms in place, moonlight, despite being artificial, lighting them. "I've been thinking about this all fucking year," he groaned. She grinned foolishly and then her mouth parted in surprise as he revealed her naked breasts to his perusal. "Off," he grunted, tugging her shirt and Lily slithered out of it quickly, fingers moving automatically to his hair as he kissed her again.

"I've been thinking about it longer than that," she admitted as he moved to kiss down her neck, shifting to palm her other breast, teasing the nipple into a stiff peak and pushing her ever closer to completion.

"How long?" he rumbled, and Lily blushed, because that would be embarrassing.

"Too long," she mumbled, wishing she hadn't said it, then frowned a tiny bit as he pulled back. His grey eyes were dark and roved down over her again, and he smiled slowly.

"That's a definite ego boost, darling," he murmured and the redhead felt her heart swell up at the endearment, almost choking her. His mouth dropped back to kiss down between her breasts, tongue tracing the underside of one. She arched into him, whimpering as his mouth dragged over the swell and closed over her nipple. It was exquisite, perfect bliss, but it was better than the chemical bliss, because she felt it clearly. She seared every last feeling into memory, from his mouth suckling around her hard nipple, sending hot jolts of pleasure shooting down between her legs, drawing hoarse cries from her, to the feel of his hair against her fingers.

"Scorpius," she groaned, whimpering as his mouth moved away, moaning as it closed over her other nipple next. "Oh yes,  _yes_!"

He grunted, nipping her gently and the redhead cried out, because it felt unbearably good, and she needed him, fiercely. "Lily, fucking hell," he ground out, moving back to her first nipple, then shifted onto his knees, spreading her legs, hands sliding up her thighs. "I wanted to go slow," he rumbled, fingers hooking into her leggings and knickers and pulling down. She lifted her hips eagerly and he peeled the last of her clothing away, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Don't go slow," she groaned as he moved over her again, kissing her, still woefully overdressed. Her fingers went to his shirt buttons, undoing them clumsily by feeling. "Don't wait," she murmured, wriggling as he moved to kiss and lick and nibble her nipples.

Once his shirt was off, Lily couldn't resist touching him. She'd seen him without a shirt before. The previous summer even. And since she'd been thirteen, every and any time she'd seen the handsome Slytherin without a shirt, she'd been stricken with the urge to touch him, everywhere, as much as possible, in case she never got to again. And as her palms and fingertips grazed over the planes and hard angles of him she bit her lip against the rush of molten, all-consuming want. When he undid his belt she forgot how to breathe properly. The anticipation was killing her, but it was perfect agony.

"I couldn't wait if I fucking tried, Lily," he rumbled, and to her mingled delight and consternation, his mouth returned to her breasts. Delight because it felt fantastic and consternation because she wanted him to hurry up and get naked with her. When his mouth moved lower, over her ribs and belly and down to her hips her consternation melted, because she realized his intentions.

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, mouth going dry, and she whimpered, aching for him when his mouth ghosted over her inner thigh. "Please," she gasped. "Please, I can't wait."

When his tongue parted her she jolted upright into his mouth, never having felt anything so wickedly delightful in her short life. "Don't wait," he groaned, and she shivered, arching and moaning as he tongued her intimately, barely hanging on. "Fuck, Lily, yes," he rumbled, and when his lips closed around the center of her ecstasy, she melted and was lost as a powerful wave of euphoria crashed through her. It was better than being high, a thousand times better, and she felt wave after wave of bliss crashing over her, writhing and arching and clenching until her body was too spent to handle any more.

"Oh Godric," she groaned, breathing heavily as she opened her eyes, feeling Scorpius naked against her side, feeling his arousal against her hip, making her impossibly more turned on.

"Too much?" he murmured, kissing her neck gently, hands soft and reverent as they smoothed over her curves.

"Not enough," she moaned, still wanting  _more_ , feeling a deep, niggling ache within to have him above her, inside her, completing her. She rolled into him and they kissed messily. "Not nearly enough," she moaned as he lifted her thigh around his hip, fitting them closer together. She felt his cock against her wetness and ground into him eagerly.

"Godric, I was hoping you'd be ready for more," he ground out, rolling her onto her back again, moving with her, kissing her even as her hands grasped him, starving for more contact.

"Now," she breathed, and her mouth parted as he moved against her. She wanted to scream when he paused, looking at her.

"Do I need-?"

Lily wanted to punch him. "Are you fucking joking?" she demanded. "Do I look like an idiot?" Any time Lily thought there might even be a chance she'd be doing it, she performed a Contraceptive Charm. She'd heard of it at thirteen when her mother, awkwardly, explained the birds and bees and in Fourth Year, when she'd admitted to Rose that Hank Zipzer had mentioned having sex, she'd mastered it. Her cousin had insisted upon it.

He grinned, and she gasped when he nipped just below her collarbone. "Good," he grunted, and she lost her breath as he moved forward and his length pushed gently into her, stretching her in the best possible way, fitting her around himself, and by the time he'd sheathed himself, Lily was crying out, halfway there already. Because sex with Carmichael and Zane had been good. Great, even. But this, this made that seem like the broom closet again. They paled in comparison, the memories too fuzzy and drug-addled to recall properly, and didn't come remotely close to the exquisite perfection that Scorpius had just seared into her brain. In a word, it was  _magnificent_. "Fuck, so tight," he growled.

"So good," she whispered back, gasping as he pulled back slightly and thrust home again. "Yes!" she whimpered.

"So fucking good," he agreed, pulling back a little more before filling her again. He went slow, slower than her libido craved, but Lily was lost as he moved with aching tenderness over her, sliding hot and erotically slow out and pushing hard and fast back in. She wanted to climb the fucking walls.

"More," she said with a raspy voice, the word a plea. He grunted and moved a little faster, pulling almost completely out before slamming home again, drawing hoarse moans and sharp cries of delight from her as he loved her slowly faster and harder. "Yes, Scorpius, yes,  _yes_!" She was so close she could taste it.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and back and buttocks as he thrust into her, both moaning now, lost in one another. His mouth dropped lazy kisses along her neck and jaw and lips, her own mouth clinging to his sweat-slicked flesh, teeth marking him as she tried to hold back. "Give in, Lily," he said in a deep gravelly voice against her ear as he fucked her, seemingly in control of himself far more than she could ever dream of being. She whimpered, shaking her head. She wanted to get there with him. She wanted to feel him surrender to her. Her long legs wrapped around him.

"I want to feel you finish," she breathed. He groaned, thrusting harder, and she clutched him harder. "Please,  _please_ , " she whimpered. "Fuck, Scorpius, yes!"

"Give in, Lily," he repeated, then kissed her. "I can't hold back." The four words seemed to be wrenched from him.

"Don't hold back," she growled, and lifted to meet his next thrust. He levered himself away from her, grabbing her hip in one hand, fucking her harder. "Yes, yes, just like that,  _yes_!"

"Lily," he groaned, and she felt the tension within him.

"Yes," she breathed, submitting completely, feeling her orgasm slip out of control to a dizzying peak as his thrusts became wild, her breathing erratic, moments from stroking out she was certain. "Yes, yes,  _now_!"

"Fuck, I'm-!" She didn't hear what he was because in that moment Lily was gone. She came harder than she'd ever thought possible, eyes clenching shut and ears falling deaf as her entire being reverted to the most primal of urges. She held him to her through her completion, not hearing her screams of pleasure or his grunts of completion, her heart exploding with emotion. It was too much, and she finally fell back to reality as her head sank into his pillow, breathing deep the heady, intoxicating scent of him. Lily felt him roll them sideways.

She opened her eyes and saw the soft, pale blond chest hair on his light gold flesh directly before her eyes. Her lungs burned, trying to get enough oxygen and her heart still thudded loud in her ears. "Wow," she managed to pant.

He made a deep, rumbling noise of agreement and she felt his hand stroke down her back. "And that is why I don't have sex under the influence anymore," he murmured. "It's so much fucking better sober."

"Uh huh," she agreed, floating on cloud nine.

Scorpius kissed her, soft and lingering. "You're amazing," he murmured.

She grinned lazily, feeling stoned in the limp, sated afterglow of sex with Scorpius Malfoy. It was better than she'd even dreamed. Lots better. "So are you," she said.

Scorpius sat up a little, glancing out of the curtain at his alarm clock. "And look at that, it's only eight now."

Lily blushed. "I'm not ready for round two," she murmured.

The blond smirked as Lily stretched, and bent, kissing her stomach again, making her breath huff out on a giggle. "Ticklish?" he teased.

"Yes," she admitted, sitting up, pushing him back. "And I hate being tickled." He rolled dark grey eyes, sitting up with her, watching as she pushed a hand through her hair, still naked, lit with moonlight. "What?" she demanded as he just stared at her.

His mouth tilted a little into a smile. "You're beautiful," he murmured, brushing a few strands of hair from her cheek. Lily blushed even as her heart threatened to choke her again, because no one had ever said she was beautiful before, except her parents, and that was  _so_  not the same thing. She'd heard hot, and pretty and even sexy, but never the B-word. And it was made even better because he seemed to genuinely mean it and she had a massive crush on him. Even more so than she'd had upon entering his dorm room. Her heart thudded painfully as emotion choked her.

"Thank you," she said roughly, and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepened rapidly and she followed him down as he laid back with her. "Are you still trying to find round two?" she teased, giggling a little when his hands moved to her breasts.

"Are you ready for it?"

Lily straddled his lap, grinning down at him. "Are you?"

When Lily got back to her dorm at last, pink-cheeked and bubbly, she found Cheryl in a similar state. Cheryl was dishing to the twins about her non-date with the guy of her dreams. Lily breezed into the dorm, smiling, and flopped into bed, sighing. "So you have a thing for my brother?" Lily asked when Cheryl seemed to drop the conversation upon her arrival.

Her dorm mate blushed. "I mean, it's not serious or anything, we only hung out tonight," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I was going to tell you." Lily laughed.

"Because you want it to be serious?" the redhead asked.

"She does," Faith confirmed, grinning. Hope giggled, nodding along.

"You two are bitches," Cheryl grumbled. Lily sat up.

"Aw, c'mon Cheryl, it's not their fault you have a thing for wizards related to me," she teased. Cheryl threw a pillow at her and Lily caught it, laughing again. "It's not weird," she said. "I mean, except that's kind of ew and I don't get it personally. But hey, if it works out with Al, we'll know your achievable steps work." She tossed the pillow back and pulled out some Fizzing Whizbees from her night stand. "Besides, that would be awesome if you hooked up with Al."

"Why?" Faith and Hope demanded in tandem as Cheryl's eyes widened.

"Then we could double date. Well, maybe not, that might actually be awkward as  _fuck_."

The three girls gaped at Lily who giggled. "Are you and Malfoy together, then?" Hope demanded at last.

"Yeah," Lily admitted, blushing a bit.

"Is that where you went tonight?" Faith asked.

"Uh huh," Lily said through her mouthful of candy.

"And you two hooked up  _finally_?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh yeah," Lily said, smirking at the very fresh memories. "And before any of you ask, it was  _amazing_."

Faith and Hope sighed in tandem as Cheryl seemed to think about it clinically. "Naw, I still think your brother is better looking," Cheryl finally said. Lily threw a Fizzing Whizzbee at her.

"Gross," the redhead said. Faith shrugged.

"I agree with Cheryl," she said. Her twin looked at her as though she was daft.

"Are you smoking something?" Hope demanded. "Albus Potter is hot, yeah, but Scorpius  _Malfoy_ , Faith." Lily grinned at Hope.

"Scorpius  _Malfoy_ ," she agreed. Matilda came in, and Lily noticed she seemed in a good mood, her hair still down in ringlets framing her face. "What do you think, Matilda?" she asked and the other girls looked wary.

"About what, Potter?"

Lily shifted to sit cross legged in bed. "My brother or Scorpius? Who's best looking?"

Matilda shrugged. "Neither." Four sets of eyebrows shot up, and Lily's mouth dropped open. Matilda blushed, face a blotchy red.

"Who do you have a thing for, then?" Cheryl demanded.

"None of your business, Graves," Matilda snapped.

"C'mon, Matthews," Faith goaded. "We won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, c'mon," Hope seconded. "What gets spoken of in this room stays in this room. Mostly."

Matilda shook her head and Lily watched her gathering up her shower stuff and pyjamas. "Is it Zipzer?" she guessed shrewdly. Matilda's face went darker.

"No!" Matilda said defensively.

Hazel eyes went huge. "Oh Godric, it is!" she said. The other three girls looked at Matilda too, who was clearly embarrassed now.

"Shut up, Potter, I am  _not_  interested in your ex."

Lily shook her head. "Like anyone cares. That was like a year ago. No, Matilda, he's not a very nice guy," she murmured.

Matilda snorted. "Maybe not to you," she shot back. "But not all of us are  _sluts_."

The redhead got up off her bed, blocking Matilda's way to the bathroom. "Do you honestly think I decided we would do it in an effing broom closet the first time?" she demanded. "Seriously, did you actually think it was my idea at  _all_?"

Matilda's mouth thinned. "Wasn't it?" she snapped, but Lily could see the hesitancy in the other girl's eyes.

"No," she said firmly. "He wanted to. I wanted to wait. But I figured if he wanted to so bad it must be worth it, and everyone else was doing it, so why shouldn't I?" Lily sucked in a deep breath. "Seriously, if you like him, that's cool. If you want to date him or hook up with him or just hold hands or whatever, go for it. Honestly, I'm not even the tiniest bit jealous. But, whether you believe it or not, I don't want him to pull the same shit with you. It sucked, and you deserve better than that loser. Way better."

Matilda stared at her for a long moment and Lily could tell she was, once again, deciding whether to accept Lily's friendliness or snap back. "Like you'd know, Potter," she snapped, though with less venom than before, and pushed past Lily into the bathroom.

"You're wasting your breath on that one, girl," Cheryl murmured.

"Total square," Faith agreed. "Ew, really though, Zipzer?"

Hope snorted. "Yeah, both Potter and Malfoy are better looking than him, even with your eyes closed."

Lily shook her head. "I really hope she doesn't date him. He's a creep," she sighed.

"Was it really his decision?" Cheryl asked after a long moment.

"Who, Zipzer? Yeah. I was going to wait until this year, but he said exam revision was  _so_ stressful and it was  _so_ relaxing to be with me, blah blah blah." She shook her head, wondering how and why she'd bought his crap and went back to sit on her bed.

Cheryl frowned. "You know he made it seem like you were practically gagging for it last year, right?" Lily, who'd mostly hidden in her dorm when she wasn't in class or at meals during that time, blinked.

"What?"

"Totally," Faith said. "We heard it the morning after, when Steph Marsden said, and I quote-"

"'Zipzer told me he took Lily Potter's virginity last night, in the broom closet on the second floor. Can you believe that? What sort of girl does it the first time in a closet? Do you know if it's true? Zipzer wouldn't say anything other than she was good and he was glad he decided to go for it.'" Hope quoted, distorting her voice to sound breathy and high-pitched like the other Gryffindor Fifth Year girl who was in the dorm room below theirs.

"He said that?" Lily asked, hurt and baffled that Zipzer had gone from half-pleading her to go all the way with him to making her sound so cheap. "That fucking ass wipe!" She wanted to march up to Ravenclaw Tower and hex Zipzer into a pile of dung but took a deep breath instead.

The twins cast her apologetic looks. "Anyone who knew you obviously knew you weren't that kind of girl," Cheryl said loyally. It seemed to pass unsaid that if it had happened now, even those who knew her might not be shocked, because she was kind of considered one of 'those' girls now. Matilda came out of the bathroom awhile later and Lily claimed it next, wanting to take a long hot shower and forget all about fucking Zipzer and being a slut and everything except the magical couple hours she'd spent in Scorpius's bed.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next morning Lily got up early and shuffled down to the Great hall before all her other dorm mates for coffee and breakfast. Despite the early hour, when she reached the stairs she saw Carmichael. "Holy shit," she mumbled, looking at her watch. "I didn't think you were ever conscious before ten, Carmichael," she teased.

He grinned and she noticed his pupils in his dark eyes were very large. "Still up, Potter," he said softly. "Feel like coming for a smoke?"

"Not really," she said, and smothered a yawn. Carmichael smirked. "I'm not even awake yet."

"So come for a smoke and stay half-asleep awhile longer," he teased, moving closer, one of his hands moving lightly around her waist. Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll even let you have my pillow if you want to come upstairs with me after."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "You're fucking high," she murmured.

"Coming down," he said. "C'mon, come for a smoke."

"No. I need coffee," she said as they started down the stairs.

"You're lame," he drawled. "And here I thought you were actually cool while you were just playing me, Potter. Cruel."

The redhead arched a brow. "I am cool, you're just too fucking stoned to notice." Carmichael laughed.

"Ouch."

"So have you asked out Chang?" Lily asked.

"Nah, she's too straight edge," he said easily. Lily frowned.

"I thought you had a thing for her?" she murmured as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Since you were a young pup and everything?"

He grinned, that killer, perfect smile with his adorable dimple. "I did. Things change, Potter. You should know that." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Coming for that smoke, or are you still trying to pretend you're not a tiny bit bad?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Not my thing, Carmichael, even if I'm the tiniest bit bad still."

He shrugged. "Shame. I was even going to consider a haircut if you'd said yes." She watched him head out the front doors, hands in pockets, and shivered, going into the Great Hall toward the smell of coffee.

Rose joined her awhile later. "Going to watch the game?" she asked. After hearing about Lily and Scorpius getting together she'd seemed perfectly fine and Lily suspected her cousin, who'd gone on more than a couple dates since her split with Scorpius, was beyond over the tall blond.

"Yeah," Lily said, and blushed when Rose smirked knowingly at her.

"So cute. So you two are officially together, then?" she asked. Lily shrugged but smiled. "And don't even try to deny it. I heard last night you disappeared into his dorm for  _awhile_."

The redhead's cheeks competed to outshine the redness of her hair. "I guess."

Rose giggled and Lily blushed some more. "Well I'd offer to come with, but there's a sexy Ravenclaw Prefect with my name all over him scheduled for then." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Too bad. I think my dorm mate Cheryl might come with though."

Cheryl did indeed join her to watch Quidditch that afternoon, and Lily had an okay time sitting and watching, although she didn't understand much of the plays and tactics. It was still nice to be outside on a sunny, crisp spring day, and watching Scorpius made her feel strangely euphoric. After a fast-paced four hour game, Slytherin won by fifty points after Albus snatched the Golden Snitch out from under the Hufflepuff Seeker's nose, crashing his broom and knocking the wind out of himself as he hit the ground hard in the process. And Lily couldn't help but cheer with Cheryl and the other Slytherins and their fans watching as their team hoisted the Cup victoriously.

The crowd eventually poured out onto the pitch and Lily, who had hung back near the fringe, was shocked when Scorpius pushed through the crowd, smiling at a million watts as his gaze found hers. She couldn't help her own smile in return. "Congrats," she said when he reached her, and then he pulled her hard against himself and kissed her, with half the school watching. His tongue pushed past her lips and she couldn't help but kiss back, even though she felt herself blushing, and melted the tiniest bit against him.

He was still grinning when he pulled back. "C'mon," he said easily, and took her hand in his, fingers fitting easily between hers, and he tugged her back through the crowd. People clapped him on the back and cheered and whooped, and it was insanity that, slowly but surely, made its way in a slow moving mass toward the castle.

People crammed into the Slytherin common room and there was music and celebratory drinking. Lily felt distinctly out of place, but no one commented on her presence, and she wasn't about to get up when Scorpius sat down and pulled her into his lap, half a dozen conversations about the match swirling around her. Lily hadn't seen a Quidditch Cup victory for Gryffindor since First Year, and had forgotten the fervor and frenzy associated. And after a couple hours, the very last thing she wanted to hear about was Quidditch, the game, or one more bloody time, from some fawning girl, how fantastically  _amazing_  Scorpius had been, scoring so many goals, and how daring and skilled Albus had been catching the stupid Snitch. But she smiled and stayed put.

"You don't have to stay, Lily," Scorpius murmured into her ear.

"I want to," she said.

He chuckled. "Then why do you look bored to tears? Even revising History of Magic you seem more excited."

She felt a wriggle of guilt. "I just, honestly, don't really care for Quidditch."

"Shun the aberration," Albus said in an aside.

Lily flipped him off. "But I want to stay, because you like Quidditch, and I like you."

The blond grinned. "It's late anyway," he said. "I'll walk you back."

There were boos from the assembled fans and fanatics, reliving the game for the hundredth time. "No, stay," she said, standing and making him sit again. "You're just getting to the good part, where you score the tenth goal and almost get hit upside the head with a Bludger." Although she'd been bored to tears by it, she'd listened. And could probably give a better account than the blond himself after hearing it ninety nine times.

He grinned, but got up and walked her to the exit at least, standing in the corridor with her. "I've been waiting to do this all night," he murmured, pressing her back against the rough stone wall gently, dipping his head to kiss her ravenously, sliding his hands up under her black t-shirt and his tongue into her mouth. They snogged, hot and eager, hands roving, halfway to foreplay, before he pulled back. "Fuck, I really want to take you back to my dorm," he rumbled. Lily grinned.

"Me too," she admitted. "But it's late. And Albus."

Scorpius sighed, kissing her again, gently and she pulled him close for a long moment. "Fucking Albus," he rasped, pulling away.

"I know," she agreed. The door opened and someone from the Slytherin Quidditch team poked their head out.

"Are you coming back or not, you sod?" slurred the coppery brunet Lily was pretty sure played Keeper.

"Fuck off, Burnaby," Scorpius shot back. Lily slipped out from between the long lean blond and the wall as the concealed door closed.

"That's my cue," the redhead murmured. She lifted onto her toes and kissed him. "Congrats again on the win. Even if Quidditch isn't really my thing, it's fun to watch you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

Lily glanced at her watch. "I still have fifteen minutes until curfew. I'm good." She giggled when he pulled her in for another kiss. "Seriously, Scorpius, you'll make me miss it if you don't stop," she panted after several steamy moments.

"Fuck, if you insist, darling." She slipped from his embrace.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," she murmured.

"Night, yes. Good, not so much, unless it's with you, Lily."

She blushed and headed back toward the door to the Entrance Hall, unable to squash her smile. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs to go up, someone from the top said, "Don't tell me you're going to bed, Potter."

She glanced up and smirked at Carmichael. "Yes. Why shouldn't I tell you that?"

He flipped his hair as he descended, lifting his brows. "Not spending the night with Malfoy? I thought I heard a rumour you and him were together, or hooked up at long last. Something about everyone seeing him snogging you after they won their little game."

Lily smiled big and goofy, unable to squash it, and shrugged. "We are. And no, obviously I'm not spending the night with Scorpius."

"Why?" Carmichael asked, pausing at the foot of the stairs with her. He moved to rest his chin on his fist in a mock thoughtful pose.

She laughed softly. "Because he shares a dorm room with my brother."

Carmichael smiled a little. "That's what Silencing Charms are for."

"Is that so?" she drawled. "Then how did everyone know the gory details of what I sounded like with you?" She arched a brow. "Maybe you should brush up on your own Silencing Charms, Carmichael."

He smirked. "Because I have Zipzer for a dorm mate. He probably had a fucking ear to the curtains." Lily giggled a little at that, even though it was creepy to think about, because it seemed entirely plausible. "And I may or may not have drifted off, which I'm fairly certain relaxes the magical effects on those sorts of enchantments. My Silencing Charms need no work, Potter."

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes and shoving him a little.

"So does that mean you're available to come for a smoke?"

Lily snorted. "It's like ten minutes until curfew for me, Carmichael."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you turning into a dork again on me, Potter?"

The redhead shoved him harder this time. "Ass hat. I'm not a dork, nor have I ever been. I just don't want to get detention."

Carmichael smiled, that great smile. "Then stop standing here talking about it with me, Potter, and come out quick."

Lily bit her lip, but there was a challenging tilt to Carmichael's mouth that seemed to have decided already she wouldn't risk it. "Fine," she said, and they walked quickly out the front doors.

The grounds were just darkening and Lily shivered a tad as they moved toward the greenhouses. "Good to know you're not a complete dork now that you've hooked up with the Head Boy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Good to know you're still a fucking jerk, Carmichael. I was almost worried there for a bit."

He grinned, puffing at the joint after lighting it, then passed it. Lily took one puff and exhaled, coughing a little. It had been awhile since she'd toked the super good shit. "Fuck, I'm already high as a kite," she whispered and giggled as she passed it back. "Fuck me, this is really good shit."

"Always, Potter." He took a big drag, leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, exhaling as she breathed in. "Do you need to buy anything?" he asked after a bit. He offered the joint again and Lily took a tiny puff then handed it back.

"Um, I dunno. I don't have any, but I dunno if I need any," she said, running a hand through her hair, eyes very squinty.

"If you don't have, doesn't it usually follow you need?" he asked, grinning, and she laughed, feeling very stoned.

"I dunno. Fuck, I guess. I don't have any money on me, though," she murmured.

Carmichael shrugged. "You can owe me one."

Lily bit her lip, waved away another hit and then shrugged. "Okay."

After he finished his joint and they returned their eyes to the proper colour, they slunk back into the castle, thankfully meeting no one on the way to Ravenclaw Tower. Carmichael rolled her a joint from his personal stash and she tucked it in her bra, declining his offer of assistance, but thanking him with a kiss on the side of his mouth.

She was heading back to Gryffindor Tower and was almost home free when she bumped into, to her absolute horror and dismay, Matilda and Hank Zipzer on Prefect patrol. "Oho," Zipzer said loftily as he and the mousy-haired girl turned out from the Fat Lady's corridor. "I do believe you're past curfew, Potter."

Lily forced a rigid smile. "I know. I was at the Slytherin Quidditch celebration thing, with Scorpius, and I set out late."

Matilda looked at Zipzer, and said quietly, "She was at the game. My dorm mates were talking about it, and Cheryl said she would be at the after party."

Zipzer didn't look much like he cared. "Regardless, it's still past your curfew, Potter. I think that should be five points from Gryffindor. Report to your dorm immediately."

Lily forced herself to keep smiling. "Okay," she said and made to move past him, but as she brushed by, Zipzer caught her arm, sniffing.

"You smell suspicious, Potter," he said, looking at her. She tried to make sure her eyes stayed open.

"She always smells like that," Matilda said dismissively. "C'mon, we have to go finish the-"

"No," Zipzer said, and sniffed again. "I  _know_  that smell." His eyes narrowed. Lily pulled herself away from his grasp pointedly.

"I hope that doesn't leave a mark," she said acidly, looking at her arm, and moved toward the Fat Lady, hoping Zipzer wouldn't recognize the smell before she could destroy the evidence. She had no doubts he'd have her entire dorm turned upside down for it if he even suspected she had weed.

"You smell like Carmichael," Zipzer called down the corridor, just as Lily drew level with the snoring portrait, but she pretended she didn't hear him, cleared her throat loudly to wake a disgruntled fat woman, who opened the portrait hole groggily for her, and hustled up to her dorm. Anxiety peaking, Lily slunk into the bathroom quickly, all but slammed the door, and flushed the joint, feeling edgy. That had been close. Too close. And now she owed Carmichael a favour for nothing. Her anxiety swiveled to feeling bummed she'd freaked. So what if she smelled like Carmichael? That could mean anything! Lily went to bed early, after only cursory details for her dorm mates about the party in the Slytherin common room, and fell asleep quickly.

Lily blinked hazel eyes open, waking abruptly from sleep, and listened for a moment to the sounds of her sleeping dorm mates and watched some dust motes floating in a shaft of early morning sunlight that had snuck through her curtains. She stretched and sighed and smiled slowly to herself, thinking back to her birthday. Lily had wished, somewhat foolishly considering there was no proof birthday wishes came true, for exactly what she had in that moment. She'd wished to be Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend. Wished to know what his kisses tasted like, to be able to recall at a moment's notice what he felt like naked, and, most of all, wished that he would realize he liked her the same way she liked him. Although, if she was honest with herself, she felt like her feelings might be more than like for Scorpius. Another four letter L-word that she'd never said to a boy before.

Rolling over, the redhead sat up and yawned, flicking her curtains open, slumped out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom, frowning at the closed door. She looked around and saw Matilda's bed was empty, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Occupied!" Matilda said, sounding distinctly upset and stuffed up. Lily's frown deepened.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, Potter, and go away!" Matilda snapped. Lily reached for the doorknob, certain it would be locked, and turned anyway. To her shock, it wasn't locked, and she hesitated for a second, then went into the bathroom.

"I have to pee," she said, stepping in, quickly closing the door.

"Potter, get out!" Matilda shouted, face blotchy red, obviously crying.

"You didn't lock the door," she said defensively. "Matilda what's wrong? Are you okay?" The redhead was expecting to get yelled at again, and when Matilda merely dissolved into tears, flopping down atop the closed toilet lid, half sobbing, she stared blankly. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Just go away," Matilda murmured.

"No, why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" Matilda demanded, wiping her face angrily. "And even if I told you, you're just going to say I told you so, and be a bitch anyway!"

"I care because you're obviously upset, and I don't think I've ever actually seen you really cry, and why would I say I told you so?" Lily purposely avoided the bitch comment, not trusting her uncaffeinated self not to flip if she snarked back.

"I don't like crying in front of people," Matilda said staunchly, wiping her face and blowing her nose.

"Me neither," Lily admitted with a tiny smile. "My face gets all red and my eyes get all puffy and I look awful."

Matilda half sobbed, half laughed. "Me too."

Lily perched on the edge of the clawfooted tub. "What happened?" she asked softly. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends, but we've shared a dorm for almost five years, and we still have two more years to go. I want to at least be friendly, even if we're not friends."

Matilda sniffled. "Me too," she said quietly.

"What happened?" Lily asked again, softer. Matilda shook her head, hair back in its usual ponytail Lily noticed.

"Godric, I'm so stupid," Matilda breathed, and put her face in her hands, mumbling something incoherent.

Lily blinked. "Sorry, I didn't get any of that," she murmured.

Matilda lifted her head, eyes bloodshot, nose red, looking awful, and her expression wavered from her brave composure. "I…" She hesitated and shook her head.

The redhead sucked in a breath and huffed it out in a sigh. "You don't have to tell me," she said quietly. "But if you want to, I'll listen." She got up and went to exit the bathroom.

"I had sex with Zipzer," Matilda said quietly, and Lily froze, hand on the doorknob.

"What?" she said blankly, then looked over her shoulder at the other girl. Fresh tears streaked down Matilda's face.

"I… We've been seeing each other, secretly, since January." Lily's brows shot up. Matilda, sneaking around with a secret boyfriend? Who'd have thought! "And...and when we were on Prefect patrol, last night, um, after you went in…" She couldn't seem to say anymore, and Lily moved over to her least favourite dorm mate, and pulled her into a hug.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

Matilda shrugged. "It hurt, yeah, but I'm fine. I just… Godric, I'm so  _stupid_!" Lily frowned.

"You used, like, The Charm, right?" Matilda nodded. "Then no. No. You're not stupid."

Matilda snorted. "Yes I am," she said miserably, then looked at Lily, biting her lower lip. "It was the same stupid broom closet and everything. And you were right." Matilda swallowed thickly. "I thought, before, you just said it was bad because you were embarrassed. But it was  _awful_."

Lily took a deep breath through her nose, trying to keep a lid on her temper. "Did you know he was-?"

"I thought we were just going to snog or whatever. It never went that far before." Lily's brows drew together as Matilda's lip wobbled. "I mean, I didn't say no, but I didn't…"

"Didn't really want to right then either?" she guessed. Matilda nodded. Lily had been there, and hugged her a bit tighter. "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"Stop, please," Matilda said. "Godric, you were right, about all of it, and the worst part is I fell for it, even though you fucking warned me!"

Lily was shocked she'd just heard Matilda say the f-word, but pushed past that. "He's a slick bastard," she muttered. "You're not stupid, and you're not going to cry anymore," she said firmly, and stood them up.

Matilda gulped. "Why? You cried for like a week after."

"Because I'm not as tough as you," Lily said easily.

"Oh Godric, but what if he tells a bunch of people?" she moaned.

Lily took a deep breath. "You're right. You know what, you stay here, I'll be right back."

Matilda looked panicked. "No, you can't say a word to anyone," she breathed. "No one can find out, my parents will literally disown me. Please, Potter. I know we're not friends, but I'm begging you, please don't say anything."

Lily forced a bright smile, even though she felt rage pouring through her. "I won't say a word to anyone who doesn't already know," she promised.

Matilda gulped. "Then where are you going?" she whispered as Lily opened the bathroom door.

"Nowhere. I'll be back, I promise, and then we're going to stick it to that bastard. I promise." Lily grabbed her wand from her night stand, smiled again at Matilda, who looked half nervous, half like she was regretting telling Lily anything as the redhead tugged on her jeans from the night before.

It only took Lily a few minutes to jog to Ravenclaw Tower. She knocked on the entrance to the common room and the cool voice asked, "What has a life of its own, and a mind of its own, but no body to call home?" Lily blinked, thrown. That wasn't the question she'd been expecting! She blinked again and thought about it, wondering if this was some kind of Ravenclaw password thing.

"Um," she said at last, wracking her brain. A life and mind but no body? "Gossip?" she asked hesitantly.

"Truly," the voice replied and the door opened. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head, glad she'd never been put in Ravenclaw. That shit seemed way too complex compared to saying 'dewdrop' to the Fat Lady. She pushed her way through, ignoring the few students in the common room so early who looked at her, and stomped purposefully toward the boys' dormitories. Up the stairs she went, stopping at the door she'd snuck through just last night, and paused. Would Zipzer deny it? Or was he already out spreading the word? Godric she hoped, for his sake, he was still sleeping.

She resisted just stomping in, and hammered on the door instead. There were noises from within, voices, a bump and someone cursing out loud. Just as she lifted her fist to bang again, the door opened and a sleep-tousled blond head appeared, a pair of half-closed brown eyes staring at her fuzzily. "Are you fucking shitting me?" the guy grumbled. "Carmichael, you lazy sod, your fuck buddy's here, get the fuck up," he growled, kicking the foot of Carmichael's bed, falling back into a rumpled bed near the door. Lily glared at him.

"Actually I'm here to talk to the resident Prefect," she said archly. Carmichael's curtains hadn't even twitched, but Zipzer's did at that. "You want to hide? Go ahead. But I swear to Merlin, Zipzer, if you pull the same shit you did on me, I will personally make sure you wake up in the Hospital Wing next."

Zipzer poked his head out, looking shocked. "You can't be in here, Potter!" he snapped back.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you," said the blond through his pillow.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm a Prefect!" Zipzer snarled, clearly grumpy at having been awoken himself. "As for you, Potter, get out, and if you threaten me again, I'll-!"

"I'm not threatening you, I'm promising you. Keep your fucking mouth shut, Zipzer, or I'll do it for you." Lily stomped out, muttering a slightly guilty, "Sorry," to the blond guy as she passed. When she got back to her own dorm, she found Matilda still in the loo, looking forlorn. "Okay, your secret is safe. Or it should be, unless that idiot's as dumb as they come."

"So?" Matilda muttered. "It doesn't change anything."

Lily smiled. "Of course not," she said. "That's where this comes in." She grabbed her makeup bag from her trunk and Matilda shot her a half terrified look.

"I don't wear-"

"You do now," Lily said firmly. "Look, you want him to see he's gotten you down? Or do you want to show up at breakfast looking pretty and like you don't give two shits about that fuckwad?"

Matilda bit her lip. "You really need to watch your language," she said on sigh, and the redhead smiled.

"Sorry, I don't even hear them. It's kind of habit. I'll try."

A half hour later the other girls had woken, all three a little shocked and confused to find Lily and Matilda in the bathroom, getting ready together, but no one commented. Lily sat with her dorm mate at the Gryffindor table, eyes covertly scanning the Ravenclaw benches. She spotted Zipzer, looking tired and grouchy, at the far end.

"Holy shit, Matthews, you look..." said Dave McEwan as he passed, a fellow Gryffindor Fifth Year with thick, horn rimmed glasses and a textbook permanently in hand. He'd paused, staring with his mouth open, then blushed, and looked away, "Er, um, I just... N-never mind," he stammered, and hurried further down the bench. Lily bit her lip to hold in a giggle and smiled at her dorm mate.

Matilda smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks, Potter," she murmured. The redhead looked over the other girl, mousy hair down, curling prettily around her face, amped up with some Mabel's Magic Mega-Volume Mousse, brown eyes lined and lashes slicked with mascara, a touch of tinted lip balm plumping her mouth. It was like looking at a whole new Matilda. And Lily couldn't help but wonder why she'd never tried harder to befriend her, but was glad she'd done so now. And after all, Matilda  _was_  a Prefect, and it never hurt to have the one in your dorm not hate you.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Lily." She smiled and sipped her coffee. "All my friends do."

At lunch, after a grueling Pep Practice, Cheryl cornered Lily, who'd spent her morning revising Charms in the Library and perfecting the Pep Team routine with the others in one of the unused classrooms on the first floor to 'protect their secret moves'. "Who are you, what have you done to the real Lily Potter, and what sort of magic clone have you traded Matthews in for?"

Lily laughed. "Serious? I can't even tell you, but holy shit, I think there might be a living breathing girl inside Matthews. Swear to Godric." Cheryl shook her head.

"So what, you two are like buddy buddy now?" she asked. "You're not going to get all Prefect on me, now that you're with the Head Boy and befriending Matthews, are you?" the dark haired witch asked miserably.

Lily laughed harder. "No. I'm still cool, I promise. Mostly. But we had a really weird kind of bonding moment this morning, and I think, just maybe, I've convinced Matthews I'm not a total slut and she doesn't have to be so defensive and crap all the time."

Cheryl rolled dark eyes. "Good. And so long as you two don't become besties, I'm cool. But I'm still not telling her about my stash."

Lily smirked. "What stash? Of what?"

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

Scorpius caught up with her as she was leaving the Great hall twenty minutes later. "Is what I'm hearing true?" he murmured, lacing his fingers through hers as he held her hand. She smiled a bit as she looked up at him.

"I guess that depends what you're hearing," she replied.

They walked slowly up the stairs. "That you were caught going back to Gryffindor Tower after curfew," he said. Lily swallowed. "And that you were in the Ravenclaw Sixth Year dorm this morning, visiting Carmichael."

She snorted. "I was so not visiting Carmichael," she said. "I was yelling at that stupid, slimy fuckwad-"

"I know who you were yelling at. Why did Jeffries assume you were there to visit your fuck buddy?"

Lily paused and Scorpius paused with her. "How the hell should I know?" she said, wondering what he was getting at.

Scorpius's expression didn't change but she felt his anger. "And why you were late for curfew then? You left in plenty of time, and I doubt you got lost."

Lily shrugged. "I took a walk," she said evasively.

"A walk that made you smell like your fuck buddy?" the blond drawled. Lily pulled her hand from his, folding her arms.

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded.

"I'm trying to find out why you're not telling me the truth, Lily."

The redhead looked away. "Fine. I went for a walk with Carmichael." She looked back at him. "And he's not my fuck buddy."

"Anymore," Scorpius added. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ever," she amended quietly.

"And how long have you been going for walks with Carmichael, then?" he asked. Lily was aware of people glancing at them as they passed by on the stairs.

"Since the beginning of the year," she said truthfully. His mouth thinned a tiny bit.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Of course," she said, forcing a smile. "But unlike you, I don't want the whole world knowing, so if we're going to do this, it's not happening on the bloody stairs."

Scorpius stared at her for a long moment. "You're right," he murmured. "It's not going to happen at all. Let me know when you're finished doing...whatever the hell it is you're doing with Carmichael."

He turned and the redhead wondered how the day, in so short a time, had gone from glorious upon waking to Scorpius breaking up with her on the goddamn stairs. "I'm not doing anything with him!" she half-shouted, and although several people looked at her, she didn't care, because Scorpius didn't turn around.

She went back to her dorm and brooded, pretending to be working on her Transfiguration homework, and tried to think of a way to make it right. And then it hit her. If  _Carmichael_  told Scorpius nothing funny was going on between them, certainly then the blond would have to see reason. Right? Of course! They were friends, her and Carmichael, nothing more, and even then, she wouldn't exactly say they were even good friends anymore. And Carmichael knew she was half in love with Scorpius, and had been all year. He'd set the record straight.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

She went down to dinner in a much better mood, and as she ate her eyes scanned the Great Hall for Carmichael. He wasn't at the Ravenclaw bench, and Lily was debating waiting it out to see if he would show up at all or going to find him, when Rose sat down across from her, looking determined. "Hi," Lily said with a quick smile for her cousin.

"Lily," Rose said without preamble. "What the hell are you doing?"

She took stock. "Sitting at dinner?" she said. Rose narrowed blue eyes.

"You know what I mean," Rose hissed. "I've been watching you and you haven't looked over at the Slytherin table  _once_  since you sat down." Her mouth pursed a little. "Did you and Scorpius have a fight?"

Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Um, no not really," she hedged. "A misunderstanding."

"Then why is everyone asking me if you two are actually together or not?"

Lily shrugged, toying with the last of her dinner absently. "I dunno, Rose. Does it matter?" she asked, eyes darting to the Ravenclaw table again.

"Of course it matters!" Rose said, looking manic. "Are you daft, Lily? The boy's in love with you, you're bloody bonkers over him, and we have Pep Finals coming up in less than a month and the last thing I need is for you to lose focus because of relationship drama."

Lily mushed her lips together to hold in a giggle. "No offence, Rose, but I have OWLs, too, and that's kind of what-"

"I know!" Rose said. "I can't afford one itty fucking bitty more distraction for you. You're the center point in the damn routine Lily, and if we don't win, I swear to Merlin, I'll never forgive you."

The auburn haired witch stood up, looking determined still. "Sure, Rose," Lily said, hoping to pacify her cousin. The redhead stood up too, and spotted Carmichael slouching into the Great Hall. "I have to go, but I promise we'll kick ass. Bye!" She sped off quickly, ignoring the urge to look over at Scorpius, and caught up to Carmichael as he was about to sit. "I need to talk to you," she said firmly, and grabbed his wrist before he could sit, half dragging him out of the Great Hall with her.

"Whoa, Potter, you need to take a fucking chill pill," he said, looking stoned, smiling a little when they finally stopped just outside the front doors. "Where's the fire?"

"I need a favour."

His smiled grew. "A favour?" He folded his arms. "And why should I be inclined to do that?"

Lily bit her lip. "Because you're a nice guy like that," she said. "C'mon, you owe me," she said. "I put your fucking shit in my pants."

Carmichael grinned. "Those are both reasons why I spotted you that joint," he said softly.

"C'mon, please?" she asked.

Carmichael looked as though he was considering it. "What's the favour then? I'm not agreeing yet, but I want to know in advance what I might be indebting you to me for."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I need you to tell Scorpius we're not fucking around. And haven't been fucking around."

"Not lately," Carmichael agreed and she shot him a filthy look. "What? Just stating the facts, Potter. Seriously, take a chill pill. I could hook you up you know."

She grit her teeth. "No thanks. Seriously, can you just do me this one fucking favour?"

"No," he said easily, and put his hands in his pockets. She stared at him for a beat, mouth parted.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't want to."

Lily stared at him again. "How fucking high are you? Why the hell not?" She frowned as he moved closer, and one of his hands lifted from his pocket, tucking her hair behind her ear in the breeze.

"I'm pretty high. And I don't want to because it was much more pleasant when we were fucking around, and I'm not opposed to returning to that arrangement."

The redhead blinked. "What?" she breathed. Carmichael smiled, his dimple popping out in the deepening twilight and leaned in, mouth brushing suggestively over hers.

"I can't stop thinking about how much of you there is to touch," he murmured, and Lily felt hands at her waist.

She pushed him back. "Well, that's kind of too bad." Carmichael shrugged.

"Ditto for you then, Potter." He made to move past her, presumably to go back in to dinner, but Lily grasped his sleeve.

"What's it going to take to get you to do me this favour?" she asked bravely. Carmichael looked at her, a slow smile tilting his mouth up and Lily saw the wheels turning, even behind his heavy lids.

"I'll do it when I have to lie about it, Potter," he said at last, and went back inside, leaving her standing there, half wanting to scream and half confused. What the hell was Carmichael playing at?

In desperation Lily found herself almost considering it. But that would make the whole thing utterly redundant, obviously. And she had no desire to hook up with Carmichael. But she didn't want to just leave things with Scorpius. She wanted to be with him. And obviously he wanted her to have nothing to do with Carmichael. She ran her hands through her hair and went back inside and up to the common room.

She smirked a little when she spotted Matilda and Dave McEwan chatting in a corner, him holding his Transfiguration text, smiling at Matilda as she talked with her hands. Lily sat with her cousin Rose and some of the other Pep Team girls and half-heartedly traded gossip, the whole time brooding and trying to find a way to make things right with Scorpius that didn't involve fucking around more with Carmichael.

By the time the end of May approached, Lily still hadn't thought of anything. Not that she'd had a moment of spare time to do more than shower or try to sleep. With homework, Pep Practice three days a week, and sometimes extra one on one practices with Rose, who was more manic than ever, and studying for looming OWLs, on top of class, Lily was starting to feel the strain. She hadn't talked to Carmichael since she'd asked him to talk to Scorpius, and although she'd seen the tall blond Slytherin a few times, he'd remained blandly friendly and strictly platonic.

By the time the morning of the Pep Finals dawned, Lily was looking forward to summer break. Two glorious months of sleeping in and doing  _nothing_. It seemed so far away still.

When she got to the change rooms after a quick breakfast and lots of coffee to be extra peppy, she found Rose and Marcy already there. The former was pacing, the latter filing her nails. "Lily, thank Godric. I want to go over the routine one last time before we-"

The redhead held a hand up. "Rose, I've got it. I swear. Just take a deep breath and relax. We've got this. Popular vote, remember?"

Rose nodded tersely, jaw clenched. When all the other girls arrived and were changed and they'd all stretched up, hearing the boisterous crowd in the stands, Lily felt a thrill of nerves. She suddenly wished she hadn't drank so much coffee as her gut churned with anxiety and her palms sweated. She took some deep breaths.

They were gathered together and Rose looked at all of them very seriously. "I know this is just Pep Finals, and we never get the kind of crowds Quidditch draws, but this means a lot to me, and I know it means as much to the rest of you." Lily privately disagreed. "So we're going to go out there, nail the fuck out of this shit, and win. And then, ladies, we go down in history as the unofficial hottest chicks of this year. Hands in, bitches."

They put their hands into a circle, did a group, "One, two, three, Pep Team!" and got themselves riled up before jogging out onto the pitch as they were announced.

Lily tried not to look at the surprisingly large crowd gathered in the stadium seating, but butterflies erupted in her stomach. Like the other six girls, Lily was heavily made up, wearing her ridiculous Pep Team costume, and tried not to think about what she was about to do. She looked at the crowd, then forced her eyes down. She didn't want to see someone she knew, even if she couldn't stop the urge to look for Scorpius, wondering if he'd come to watch.

The Captains met in the middle of the pitch with Madame LeGrange, the Pep Coach, and picked numbers from a bag to determine performance order and the Quidditch commentators, Raymond Brown and Chase Patel, got the crowd going with a basic outline of what to expect. Lily tried not to throw up as Rose came back at last, beaming. "We're going last," she said, looking inordinately pleased. The redhead wanted to curse herself. "Oh Godric, we're so going to win.

Hufflepuff went first. Lily thought their lifts and throws were on point, but they weren't as synchronized as they could be and she thought their dancing was weak. There was cheering throughout, and a large swell as the girls in black and yellow finished. Ravenclaw was up next, and Lily felt a surge of dread, because those bitches, despite their performance at Quidditch, had obviously been practicing. Their routine was solid and well executed and perfectly textbook. Rose snorted as the crowd cheered.

Slytherin were third, and the cheering as they readied themselves was quite loud. Lily watched them carefully, spotting Delacroix easily and glaring. She snorted as the Slytherin girls put on a good show that wasn't very technically strong, but seemed to please the crowd, especially when they shook their asses.

"Trashy," Rose muttered. Lily agreed. Slytherin finished to much cheering, the girls hamming it up as they sauntered back off the pitch. The Captain looked over at Gryffindor. "Hey Weasley!" she shouted, and Rose shot her a filthy look. "I hope you and your sluts like second place again."

Rose merely flipped her auburn curls. "I hope you're ready to eat your words, Larson. You and your bitches don't seem nearly hungry enough to beat us," Rose called back even as they were announced.

Lily gulped but pasted on a hugely bright and utterly fake smile as they got into position and focused inward, telling herself no one really cared, it was just stupid Pep Team, and she knew the routine inside out. The music started and Lily looked up without seeing anyone and forced her mind to be blank as she moved through the routine.

There were lifts and jumps and magically assisted throws and, of course, the very provocative dancing. Just as they hit the midway point, she happened to catch movement out of the corner of her eye and glance round as Carmichael exited the stands and disappeared. She felt herself start to frown, but pushed her thoughts aside and focused on the stupid routine.

"Big finish!" Rose called from somewhere behind Lily as they got toward the end. Lily was glad it was almost over. She broke into the very last of the routine, the end bit of dancing, and tried not to feel embarrassed when she and the rest of the Pep Team fell into line, their moves after hours of practice perfect synchronized. They rolled and dipped suggestively, and as the last few seconds of music swelled, Lily sucked in a deep breath for the finale. She'd only landed it once, at the last practice, but the redhead told herself she could do it, and at the third last count, she bent backward, legs pushing up and over with her momentum, and she landed the back walkover with a bright smile perfectly on the beat. The music ended and the mostly male crowd erupted into thunderous applause, with much cheering and whooping and whistling.

She knew her cheeks would undoubtedly be pink, but Lily couldn't help but smile genuinely, feeling stupidly proud of her performance. They went back to the sidelines as the commentators explained the voting process. The Slytherins looked grouchy and Rose beamed, hugging Lily to her. "You're the best cousin a girl could ever want, Lils. Seriously, we've so got this in the bag."

Lily laughed. "Yeah we do. And you too, Rose." They sat down along a bench and Lily found herself looking at the crowd properly for the first time. "When do we find out who won?"

Rose scoffed. "You mean when do we find out we won?" she said. "Should be soon."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Raymond Brown said, his voice magically amplified to carry through the stadium.

"Mostly the gentlemen," Chase Patel cut in.

"Time to vote!" Brown boomed. Lily licked her lips nervously, even as Rose smiled cockily. The vote would be cast by jets of light, representing the House being voted best by the witch or wizard. "First off, the very lovely ladies of Hufflepuff House!" Brown said.

Dozens of golden jets of light shot into the air. "Keep those lights going, gents, the votes are being tallied!" Patel said.

"Interesting tidbit about the very lovely ladies of Hufflepuff House," Brown said.

"Especially the Captain, am I right there, folks?" Patel cut in.

"Too right, Patel. Also, they're the only team with all Seventh Years," Brown added.

"And those are the votes tallied, let's give the Hufflepuff Pep girls a nice round of applause. Up next, the ravishing Ravenclaws."

There was cheering, and votes were cast. Lily felt her anxiety growing, especially when Slytherin sauntered onto the pitch, all posing like sluts of course, and a very large number of green lights flashed into the sky. "And now, last but most  _certainly_ not least, the gorgeous gals of Gryffindor House."

Lily beamed as the cheering erupted, and even before the commentators asked for it, several red jets of light shot into the air. "Alright folks, don't pop it off too early," Brown drawled.

"You'll never live it down," Patel added. "Let's see the votes for Gryffindor," Patel said. Lots of red light flashed and Lily glanced at Rose, who was beaming, looking like she was rehearsing her victory speech.

"Fun fact about the Gryffindor team," Brown said, pausing as though waiting for Patel to cut in. Which he did.

"I'm sure there are  _loads_  of them, Brown. Look at those gals."

"It is difficult to peel your eyes away. But Gryffindor also has the most Championship wins out of all the Houses."

Patel chuckled. "They've also got, perhaps, the most notorious of all the delightful Pep girls on their team," he added.

"Not that we believe in gossip," Brown added, but even Lily heard the smile in his voice and felt her face going red. There was whooping from the crowd at the mention of said notorious Pep girl, and Lily bit her lip.

"Never," Patel said. "Oh, and the votes are in! Drum roll please." Raymond Brown made a drum roll noise. "In fourth place, the ravishing beauties of Ravenclaw House with seventy four votes."

"Third place those lovely Hufflepuff ladies with ninety eight votes," Brown said. Lily's stomach churned and she looked at the crowd and spotted, at long last, Scorpius's very blond head. Albus was beside him, looking grumpy, but Scorpius was smirking.

"Second place, so close, ladies," Patel said, and paused dramatically, "are the ever so lovely and positively scrumptious witches of Slytherin House with a hundred and thirty four votes."

There was a huge outburst of cheering before Gryffindor were even announced Champions and Rose almost crushed Lily with her hug, screaming, "We did it! We did it! We  _did it,_  Lily!"

"And with two hundred and twelve votes, it's a landslide victory and another Championship win for Gryffindor!" Brown shouted over the cheers and a few boos from the crowd. Lily beamed and smile and cast dirty looks at the Slytherin girls, who slunk off the pitch, especially Delacroix. The Gryffindor Pep Team went out to the center of the pitch and hoisted the Pep Cup proudly. Rose was still screaming, along with the other girls, but Lily, who saw the boyfriends of some of her team mates joining them on the pitch, sighed, still bummed about her lack of relationship with the only guy she'd wanted to date all year.

"Party in the common room!" Someone shouted and the little crowd of Gryffindors and their fans moved up toward the castle. Lily followed, smiling and basking in the congratulations but sighed a little as she followed at the edge of the crowd.

"Lily!" someone called, and she glanced round, forcing a smile for yet another well wisher as the rest of the celebratory crowd went into the castle. Her smile faded when she saw it was Scorpius who'd called her. "Now I see why your Quidditch team sucks so bad," he murmured, drawing level with her. Dark red brows pulled together. "All the talents winds up on the Pep Team," he said, smirking. She smiled back.

"I told you, we're tough to beat," she replied.

He glanced down, then back at her. "You looked good out there. Really good."

Lily tossed her hair, still a little pissed at the blond, but blushed at the compliment. "I know," she said lightly. "After the training, I'd have been pissed if you didn't mention it." Scorpius smirked, moving ever so slightly closer. Her head tilted back to maintain eye contact.

"Then it's a good thing I mentioned it," he murmured. There was a beat of silence.

"So," Lily said at last, in an attempt to break the growing awkwardness. "Is that all you came to say?"

Scorpius's mouth thinned a tiny bit. "No," he admitted on a sigh. "Carmichael talked to me." Lily's brows lifted in surprise. "He said you wanted him to tell me nothing's going on with you two."

She folded her arms. "It's not," she confirmed. Scorpius pushed a hand through his hair.

"I know." There was another awkward silence, and Lily felt her heart dropping. Obviously despite the assertion she was single and not fucking around with Carmichael, or anyone else, it still wasn't enough to make Scorpius want to pursue her. She sighed, looking down. Ah well, she still had OWLs in a fortnight, and he'd be going away with Al to tour the wizarding world the next year anyway. It was probably for the best, after all. Which didn't make it  _feel_  any better. "Shit, I had this whole speech planned out," Scorpius muttered, and when her eyes lifted, he looked distinctly awkward. "It was a good speech, too." He smiled down at her. "And I can't remember a lick of it."

She smiled a little sadly. "Well that's too bad," she mumbled. "I should probably go, the celebration and all…" Lily pushed a hand through her long hair, and felt more than saw Scorpius move closer. The scant air between them seemed to shimmer with electricity, and Lily was unbearably aware of how good he smelled, and couldn't force down the exquisite memories of what it had been like in bed with him. Her cheeks went pink.

"Or you could come and gloat," he said lightly. She looked up at him confused. His mouth tilted, his handsome face unbearably, painfully hot. Godric she wanted him! "From what I gather, the Slytherin Pep Team is going to be commiserating their horrendous loss to you lot."

"Probably," Lily said, smirking a little at the memory of Delacroix's face after Gryffindor had been announced the victors. "What does that have to do with me glo-? Oh," she said as it finally clicked. " _Oh_."

The blond wizard grinned at her. "So? What do you say, Little Potter?"

She bit her lip. She wanted to scream 'YES!', but hesitated. "Is the gloating going to be in passing?" she murmured, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Of course."

"And what about Al?" she asked. Scorpius grinned wider.

"What about him? He has his pick of seven very bitchy witches to console. Or he's out snogging your dorm mate already...again." She smirked a tiny bit at that. Cheryl had been late for curfew three nights that week already. "Don't say no," Scorpius murmured, and reached for her hand.

Lily licked her lips. "Does this mean you believe me and you're not going to be a total prick again?" she asked, wanting to set the record straight before she gave in to the increasing urge to get naked and nasty with the blond pureblood.

"Yes," he said firmly, twining their fingers. "Does this mean you're going to be my girlfriend again, Little Potter?" he drawled as they moved toward the door that would lead to the Slytherin common room and dorms.

She beamed. "As long as you seriously stop calling me that, yes." He smirked, then cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her fervently. The redhead felt liquid arousal gush through her, heart rate jacking up even as she groaned and melted to him.

"Deal," he rumbled.

Lily managed to sneak out early the next morning, while most of the castle was still sleeping, and after a long, thorough, very heated snog with Scorpius just outside the door to the Slytherin common room, she skipped up to her dorm, feeling better than she had all year. Because last night, after round two, Scorpius had murmured the three words that had been at the tip of her own tongue. The four letter L word she hadn't ever told another boy. I love you. And she'd murmured them back. And when he'd grinned, looking unbearably sexy and too handsome for any one person to be, Lily had felt positive if she'd died in that moment, she'd die the happiest witch ever. Then his mouth had covered hers, and she'd had several more moments that night where, should she suddenly drop dead, she was positive there wouldn't be another witch on the face of the planet who was happier.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Birthday Wishes Always Come True**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any similarities with real life is purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, recreational drug use, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Ordinary Wizarding Level exams started the second week of June and Lily, who'd been euphorically happy since the Pep Final, was reduced to a ball of teary anxiety the night before they were to start, breaking down in the Library with Cheryl, wondering why on earth she hadn't studied enough, certain she would fail horribly. By the time she'd sat the first written exam, which happened to be Charms, Lily was feeling much better on the whole. There'd only been two questions she didn't know the answers to on the exam, and considering Charms wasn't at all her best subject, she had a lot more confidence.

At last, finally, OWLs were sat, Lily was finished, not having taken Ancient Runes, the last OWL exam scheduled, and had four glorious days of no classes left to spend with Scorpius before term ended and she'd be going home for the summer. The weather had smartened up, too, and Lily sighed as she and Scorpius walked, holding hands, down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the second last evening of term. The air was balmy, a light breeze ruffling her hair, and the redhead giggled as Scorpius wrapped a hank around one finger as they leaned against a tree. Well, he leaned against the tree, and she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, hands splayed just under his shirt above his belt.

"It's going to suck, not coming back next year," Scorpius murmured, bending his head to kiss her neck. She sighed, because she'd been thinking the same thing. Only that it would suck to come back for Sixth Year and not having the tall blond pureblood there with her.

"Mmm," she agreed. "Maybe you'll fail all your exams and have to come back," she murmured.

He rumbled a chuckle, one hand sliding under her tee. "Hopefully," he said. "I'm going to miss you."

Lily licked her lips, steeling her supposed Gryffindor courage, and pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "Are," she said softly, "are we going to…?" Her courage failed her and she sighed, putting her face in his chest.

"Do you want to?" Scorpius asked. "I mean, I know I'll be wherever, and you'll be here at school, but…" He sighed.

"I do," she mumbled, "but I know those types of things are really hard to maintain. Like, long distance." She put her arms around him. "And I don't want you to feel all tied down and shit," she added in a whisper, knowing he was probably the sexiest wizard alive, and on his travels he'd undoubtedly be besieged by women wanting to sleep with him. And knowing Albus, he'd probably either flip if Scorpius did meet someone else, or be the hand pushing Scorpius into it. Or both.

The blond held her close, kissing her cheek. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I don't want you to feel the same," he muttered. She almost laughed. Who the hell else would she want to hook up with?

"So what, then?" she asked after a long moment. Scorpius dipped his head and kissed her.

"I dunno."

Lily licked her lips. "Are you coming to my parents' place after term ends?" she asked, trying not to cry. She could feel the tears building, knowing the inevitable end was approaching, wanting to delay it as long as possible.

He looked away, over her head. "No. Al's coming to my place." Lily frowned.

"Okay," she said lightly, and pulled back completely from him. The tears were burning behind her eyes. "So is this-?"

"This doesn't have to be, Lily," he said softly, and she didn't resist as he pulled her close, kissing her again, hard and dominant like he had almost a year ago. She was pretty sure her heart was breaking. "I can come and visit you, when you have Hogsmeade weekends, and over the holidays, and-"

She put a hand up. "I think it's better to just have a...a c-clean break." Her eyes were filling and she grit her teeth. She didn't want to cry. "Um, I should go, it's getting late," she breathed, pulling away.

"I'll walk you," Scorpius said automatically, but Lily shook her head.

"No, stay. I just…" She sucked in a breath. "I like you, a lot, like, I love you, and you're going away, and we're like breaking up, which is whatever. I mean I get it," she hated that the tears spilled out, "but I just need... I need to be alone. I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel bad, I just-"

He cut through her rambling with a kiss, thumbs brushing her tears aside. "Lily, we don't have to break-"

"No, we do," she said thickly. "It's for the best. Just…" She sucked in a deep breath. "Don't forget me."

He scowled. "I'm going to owl you every day," he said firmly. "And I will come visit you, even if it's just as...friends."

She nodded, wiping her face. "Okay. I should go," she said again.

"Wait," he mumbled as she turned away. He pulled something from his pocket as she turned back around. "I know it's not your birthday for another two weeks, but I got you something anyway."

Lily smiled, accepting the small box. "What is it?" she asked, shaking it lightly.

Scorpius merely half smiled, then leaned down and kissed her, his soft, full lips moving sensually over hers for too short a time and then he pulled back. "Open it and see. Just, maybe not around a bunch of people."

Her brow furrowed, but she nodded. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Thank you, Lily," he murmured.

She almost smiled. "Y'know it's almost funny, but last year, for my birthday, I wished that you'd want to date me and that you'd fall for me. And I guess it came true."

"Birthday wishes always come true, Lily," he said lightly, tugging on a hank of dark red hair. She hugged him, breathing deep the smell of him, and sighed, pulling back.

"I guess they do," she said.

He kissed her one last time. "This year, wish for something better," he murmured.

Lily smiled sadly, because she couldn't think of anything better, except maybe that Scorpius would have failed horrifically and have to come back to Hogwarts with her. But she wouldn't wish for that. "Okay," she breathed, and then turned and headed back up to the castle and her dorm. All four of her other dorms mates were there as Lily entered, half sobbing, and they all converged, even Matilda, to pat her consolingly and offer bracing words of comfort. Lily had told them she'd probably break up with Scorpius, so it wasn't a shock, but it still hurt the redhead.

After Lily's tears had subsided, Matilda bit her lip. Lily had noticed she'd been the most supportive and smiled weakly at her. She smiled back and then said, as though making a decision, "I know what you need, Potter."

The others looked on as Matilda got up from the foot of Lily's bed and went to her trunk. "What?" Lily sighed, sniffling a little.

Matilda merely rummaged for a minute and Cheryl gave Lily the 'she's nuts' look. "This," Matilda said at last, and pulled a bottle of what looked like perfume from her trunk. The redhead frowned.

"Uh, what does she need perfume for?" Hope said, voicing the question they were all thinking as Matilda beamed at them.

"Oh, it's not perfume," Matilda said sneakily. She unscrewed the top and passed it to Lily, who sniffed and her brows shot up. "I confiscated that from Stephanie Marsden on the train before we even got to Hogwarts. She was bragging about it, thinking she was so smart." Four sets of eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Lily almost laughed, lifted the perfume bottle in a toast, and said, "Cheers," then took a swig and passed it on.

Hope shrugged and drank, Faith followed suit, and even Matilda had a sip. Cheryl hesitated. "Sure you're not gonna fink?" she asked Matilda pointedly.

The mousy haired witch shrugged. "Fink on what? My bizarre dorm mates are drinking perfume. There's no rule against that in any handbook."

Cheryl laughed. "Cheers then." She swigged and handed the last to Lily.

The last evening of term, Lily went out for a walk, feeling a little blue although she'd mostly stopped crying, and her feet carried her, purely by habit, out along the edge of the Forest. And she was only a little surprised to see Horace Carmichael, smoking a blunt, swathed in the shadows of a massive tree. She headed over, wondering what his reaction would be. She hadn't seen him since the Pep Final, or talked to him since she asked him to plead her case to Malfoy.

"Hey," she murmured, moving to lean beside him. He offered the blunt wordlessly and Lily hesitated, then took it.

"You look sad again. Things not work out with your Golden Boy?" Carmichael drawled. Lily frowned, coughed a bit, then took a long drag before handing the blunt back.

"They did, I guess, but…" She exhaled on a sigh, pushing a hand through her hair. "It wasn't ever going to last past this year, I guess."

Carmichael smirked. "So maybe it's better to just love the lost?" he murmured. She smirked a little back.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you'll find someone new next year," Carmichael mumbled, puffing. He offered her the blunt again and Lily toked lightly.

"You offering to be my pretend boyfriend again?" she teased. He smiled and she poked his way too adorable dimple.

"I wouldn't say no," he replied, taking the blunt back. "You're fucking fried, Potter," he said, grinning. She laughed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Like, lots. Wow, I always forget how strong this shit is." She giggled and Carmichael grinned.

"You shouldn't be bummed, Potter. Next year's gonna be fantastic."

She arched a brow. "Oh?" she murmured.

"Yeah. Last year of being surrounded by children, last year of boring shit like classes and homework, and the last year of being free. After school comes the respectable grown up shit, y'know? Next year's gonna be good, though."

Lily smiled, leaned in and kissed his dimple. "Thanks, Carmichael."

"For what?" he asked, smirking, puffing his blunt.

"For being so unnaturally wise." She grinned and he leaned in, one hand sliding around her waist, then exhaled his hit into her mouth.

"You're welcome, Potter. What are you doing for the summer?"

Lily grinned. "Whole bunch of nothing, which I'm thoroughly looking forward to." He grinned.

"I bet. Enjoy sitting your OWLs?"

"Totally," Lily joked. "It's such a turn on to be nervous enough to puke and knowing your whole future rests on how well you answer questions like what is the difference between a Cheering Charm and a Cheer Charm."

Carmichael chuckled. "That one's a trick question, there's not much difference other than the incantation," he murmured, and laughed when Lily's mouth dropped open. "Oops, probably should've told you that before the exams, eh?"

She smacked him lightly. "Tosser."

"Unfortunately," he drawled, then moved in a little closer. "You wanna hang out over the summer?" he asked casually, and Lily's brows lifted, eyes very squinty.

"Maybe," she drawled. "Are you like, asking me to?" she asked, and laughed.

"Do you want to?" he countered, smiling that perfect killer smile and she moved his hair from his eyes.

"I guess," she said, and giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"Ouch, Potter."

"You know what I mean," she said, moving closer, bracing her hands on his chest. He still smelled like really good weed, nice cologne, and that delectable hint of bubblegum. "Yes, I'll hang out with you, if  _you_  want to too, over the summer."

He grinned and then leaned in and kissed her. It had none of the heat or sizzling desire Scorpius's kisses had, but it was soft, and pleasant, and still enjoyable. "I guess," he said, and she shoved him lightly.

"Still a jerk."

"Always."

"I'm still not showing you my tits," Lily added.

"A fellow can dream," he replied sarcastically and she laughed. He finished his blunt, dropped his eyes and hers, because she was 'complete bollocks and wasting good potion' after not practicing so long, and they headed back up to the castle. Just before the doors, Carmichael pulled quill and parchment from his pockets, making Lily laugh, and she wrote down her owling address.

"And if you share this with anyone, you can kiss any chance of tits, or the rest, goodbye, Carmichael," she said pleasantly, handing the quill back. He smirked.

"Is this another of the threatening promises?"

Lily giggled, starting up the stairs with him. "No, it's one of those my parents will murder me if that gets into the wrong hands things."

He grinned and once they reached the top of the stairs, Lily smiled a bit, feeling dreamy. "Maybe next year will be alright," she said. Carmichael leaned in, mouth brushing teasingly over hers after ghosting up her neck.

"It'll be great. You'll see, Potter."

"Maybe." He pulled away and she bit her lip, then asked, "Why do you smell like bubble gum?"

His mouth parted in surprise. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said, then laughed, and leaned in, kissing the corner of her mouth. "See you around, Potter."

Lily went back up to her dorm and packed, smiling and feeling very mellow, and didn't notice the way Cheryl and the twins exchanged glances. The next morning was subdued, everyone feeling a tiny bit sad, but they hauled their luggage to the Entrance Hall for the Leaving Feast, then boarded the Hogwarts Express after taking the Thestral-drawn carriages down to Hogsmeade Station. Lily had almost forgotten Scorpius entirely until she spotted him not long after the train started toward London, and her heart sank right to her toes. She quickly darted back into her compartment and tried not to think sad thoughts, but tears still hovered. Rose came in just before the lunch trolley to talk to Lily for a bit.

"So, please don't flip on me, but why is Malfoy stomping around the train, snapping at all the Prefects?" the auburn haired witch whispered.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno." She bit her lip, and looked down.

"What happened with you two?" Rose whispered. "One second you were like the cutest couple on the face of the planet, then exams were over and you both stopped talking to and about each other." Lily looked down, shrugging again.

"I dunno," she repeated. "He's going away, I'm gonna be back at school next year. We just… It's better to end it now, right?"

Rose made a face. "You know he's in love with you, right?"

Lily smirked. "Sure. That doesn't really change anything."

Rose sighed, then hugged her. "I guess. I'm sorry this crap always happens to you," she murmured. Lily sighed, trying not to cry again.

"Me too."

Rose squished her a little tighter. "Maybe next year you'll find someone else," she murmured in an attempt to bolster the very sad looking redhead. Lily shook her head. Why did people keep saying that? She doubted there'd be anyone else. And she didn't really  _want_  anyone else.

Two weeks later, Lily was home and settled and had blown out the sixteen candles on her birthday cake while James went on about how depressing it was his baby sister was another year older, and Lily couldn't help but notice the empty seat Albus normally filled. Or the one beside it that, since her eleventh birthday, had been filled by Scorpius Malfoy. She sighed, but she'd made another birthday wish, one she was hoping and praying would come true, hopefully as quickly as the previous year's had.

She went up to her room, pulled out the gift Scorpius had given her before term ended, still unopened, because it felt wrong to open a birthday present before her birthday. She frowned, trying to guess what it might be and hold back the urge to start crying all over again. Instead she sucked in a breath, pulled the simple, plain brown paper off, and lifted the lid on the little gold box within. Inside was a clear glass ball, about the same size as a Golden Snitch. Lily frowned. A glass ball? What the hell kind of present was that?

At the bottom of the box was a note, penned in Scorpius's flowing, bold hand.  _This is a Remembrall. When the inside turns red it means you've forgotten something (or someone). When the inside turns green (a special addition from yours truly) you'll know I haven't forgotten. Love, S._

Lily stared at the Remembrall for long moments, tears pooling in her eyes, and picked it up. It felt warm to the touch, like it had been lying in the sun, and she smiled a little, because the inside slowly began to thicken into a vibrant green cloud within. Something warm filled her chest and she tucked the little glass ball to her chest. Because it seemed, at least for Lily Potter, birthday wishes always come true.

XXX

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first off, a BIG thank you to everyone who read, liked, and/or reviewed my fic (and even those who clicked on it by mistake, you people get props too!). It was a blast to write and I'm currently working on a sequel, which is almost finished and will be posted here ASAP.


End file.
